Destiny to come
by CuteNeechan86
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric went back to Resembool after defeating Father on the Promised Day and healed in more than one way, but a lot happened in two years and, when time comes for a new adventure, Ed finds it hard to say 'Goodbye'- Find out what happened in those missing years!- Winry/Ed FLUFF!
1. Coming home

**Author's notes: Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic and I decided to write it on one of my favorite mangas. I am a big fan of FMA, and really applaud the remake of the anime. Please R&R, all comments are welcome. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'd love to own FMA, Winry, Al, Ed et al, but sadly, I don't.**

* * *

******Destiny to come **

**Prologue**

Granted. He had proposed to her. In the least romantic way possible. Using the most stupid argument ever. Looking extremely awkward and uncomfortable. About to hop in a train that would take him away for a year, the less. Taking forever to say what he really wanted to say. Forever.

It seemed forever since she had started to feel this way towards Edward Elric, her soon-to-be-husband. Or had she been in love with him from the very start? She wondered. He just hugged her, still chuckling. Overruling the law of Equivalent Exchange. Just like that! He found it amusing.

It seemed forever since the train had reached Resembool Station and she had smelt the very familiar fumes that came from it. Every time they had said goodbye, a train had been involved, but she still loved the smell of it.

_No grudges_, she thought.

_No regrets_, he half whispered.

It just seemed like seconds ago they had been kids, playing around with Alphonse by the river bend, trying to decide -more like fighting over - who would marry her. Seemed just yesterday they had been so naïve and innocent, and, she had to admit at least to herself, so little. That really got a laugh from her. She remembered she had claimed "NEVER TO MARRY A GUY SHORTER THAN HER". . Well, she wasn't planning on breaking _that_ promise.

Promises. Some, kept. Most, unreal. None forgotten. He had promised to bring his brother back. **He did**. He had promised to never make her cry again. **Impossible**. He had promised then that she would only shed tears of happiness. **Stupid Edward**. She made just one promise, to wait for them with a light always on, to guide them back home. They came back during the day, and they had found the way without a problem. Of course, they would have found it even blindfolded. Even dead. The attraction force that compelled them was too strong. It was home. Undeniably.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**I. Tadaima**

"Are you ok, Al?" His brother was resting again, breathing in a heavy rhythm.

"I'm fine. Didn't think my muscles would be so atrophied" He was now rubbing his legs. "You can go ahead if you want to" A part of Al told him his brother wanted to. Ed was eager to get to the house on the hill.

"No way. We left together, we return together." Proposition rejected. Al sighed. His brother's face had a mixture of emotions. Mischievous grin. Longing eyes. Ed really wanted to show him off and surprise Winry and Pinako. He really wanted to see them. He was ready now.

"Are you sure about what you plan to do, Niisan?" Alphonse asked. It wasn't that he didn't trust his brother's judgment. He truly wanted him to be happy. He deserved it. Al was just curious. A bit nervous too.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Al" For the first time in his life, he really meant it. No doubt in his mind. For the first time, he didn't know what to do. For the first time, he was scared _for him. _He was sure of what he wanted, but it was not going to be his decision. Typical.

When they get to the door, Den is the only one there. "It's me, Den!" She immediately jumps on Alphonse. Her automail limb feels heavy against his recently recovered human flesh. He can't deny he's thrilled to feel it.

Ed scratches her head. "We're back, Den. Where is everybody?"

To the noise, a drowsy Winry wakes up in the kitchen. She stands up. Walks through the studio. Their childhood pictures are still there. All have smiles in them. She only shows confusion. She can hear the voices she prayed to hear again. When she comes out, there they are. It's not another dream that will become a nightmare once they poof in thin air. They are real. Den knows it. And they're home. "I told you to call before you visit!" is all she is able to say before throwing herself into their arms in a group hug. Family hug. "Welcome home, dummies!" Ed's grin intensifies. Al keeps enjoying every long forgotten sensation. Winry can only weep. He _had_ promised her.

Getting up was a hard thing to do. If Ed had thought his was going to be a difficult task, he thereby stood – or lay– corrected. It was going to be nearly deadly. Damn. How was he supposed to do it? As Winry and Alphonse went inside, he stared at them. They were so happy. He was just… WHAK! "Ed, stop daydreaming and come in, don't make me throw another wrench at you!" He was just delighted.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I know it was short, but next chapter will be longer, I promise. Also, a realize this is just a re-telling of the events in the last volume/episode of the manga/anime, but it was necessary as a way of introduction ^^**

R&R Please!


	2. Two Years Long Plan: First 24 hours

**Author's notes: So this is the 2nd chapter. Hope you like it ^^! I've been editing, so thank you for your comments, S J Smith!  
**

**Disclaimer: Again, FMA is not mine in any sense.**

* * *

******Destiny to come**

**Two Years Long Plan**

**II. First 24**

"HEY SHORTY! Breakfast is only going to be on the table for another 10 minutes. If you ever plan to come down, now is your last chance!" Pinako's voice climbed up the stairs and slipped through the brothers' room door's slim opening.

Ed twitched. Honestly. He had been up until Winry had fallen asleep, demanding to know every little detail about their last mission, Promised Day, Father, and how they had gotten their bodies back. Ed, reluctantly, had started to tell her, being continuously interrupted by Al's special remarks on Cute May, Courageous Scar, Mysterious Lan Fan, and Witty Lin. Ed had raised an eyebrow at the last name. That wanna-be-emperor had caused him a lot of trouble. _If he could see me now, I'd never hear the end of it _Ed was sitting peacefully on the top of the hill where the Elric's house had once been. Winry and Alphonse were both currently lying on Edward's legs. Al was at his ankles, helping himself with his right arm to rest his chin, looking Ed's way. Winry was right on his thighs, looking up at him, listening carefully to every word, caressing unconsciously his right hand's fingers every now and then. It was too dark for her to notice his blush.

"So, I just scratched the floor and made a human transmutation circle that took me to the Gate." Ed wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her how dangerous that might've been, but…

"That was really risky, you know, Niisan? You could've lost your life had you made the wrong choice!" Al had the perfect interrupting comment right on time. Winry suddenly gasped, hoping they hadn't heard her. Her nails digging holes in the grass.

"But I knew what to do, right? It was no big deal, Al!" His frown, not really of anger at his little brother, but of concern. _No more tears. Please. I don't wanna make you cry anymore_.

"What did you have to sacrifice to get Al"s body back?" Almost like her wrench, her question had hit him RIGHT ．TO ．THE ．FACE ．He knew she'd be mad.

"I… had to give up alchemy" Silence Silence Silence Nails digging deeper. "But it's ok, you know? It was worth it! I got my brother back, and I know I'll never need it because I got something much more important!" At this, Winry was listening intently to him again. Azure orbs widening at his outburst. Silence He figured telling them everything would be the best option. He didn't want more lies. Sigh. "When the entity at the Gate asked me if I was sure about giving up my alchemy, it mentioned I might lose everything I was: An alchemy Freak, right?" he winked at Winry, who smiled half heartedly. "But I said I'd never lose myself, as long as I had my friends and family with me" Looking at the sky, his face showed a broad smile. "I could hear all of you calling my name when I was there" This, Alphonse didn't know. He was as surprised as Winry.

"Niisan, do you think Colonel Mustang will call us again when he goes back into action? I mean, he might want some help with the Ishbal agreement." Apparently, Al had been thinking about that all along, fearing his brother would have to go back to be a dog of the military, even if he couldn't do alchemy anymore.

"Nah, even if he did, he knows I'd tell him to get lost. That goddamn Colonel is not that stupid." Ed was smiling now at his little brother, assuring him with a firm stare that they had reached peaceful times. No more fighting. No more blood. Just happiness.

Whisper. "Niisan?" Al looked a bit nervous.

"What is it Al?" Paranoia started to take over. Was there something behind him? Were they being watched?

"I think we should go back. Look" a finger pointed to Ed's hips, and he noticed then the slow breathing coming from the girl lying on him. "Winry fell asleep already." Al's comment brought him back to reality and then he stopped staring at her glowing face in the dark, lit only by the crescent moon.

_Yeah_ "Yeah, let's go back. You must be tired too, right Al? I wanna get some sleep real bad!" Al got up. Ever so carefully, Ed lifted Winri's head and put it slowly on the grass. He got up. Leaned down. Winry was in his arms in just seconds, resting her head on his chest, still fast asleep. Chuckle.

The boys started walking to the Rockbell house. "So typical of girls, demanding to know every single detail of a story, then falling asleep right before the 'happily ever after', right, Al?"

The younger Elric could only smile and nod. "Yeah. But you know, Niisan, she's not that typical. You should've seen the holes she dug in the grass with her nails back there without you noticing."

"Eeehhh? Really?" Ed glanced back, then back to Winry's sleeping face, then her dirty fingers. "I see" He put on a stern look until they reached home.

"SHRIMP! Really, just 5 more minutes!" Pinako's voice pierced his ears again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, Old Hag. And stop calling me that! I HAVE GROWN, didn't you notice?" Ed was pulling a blue shirt on. He had, after all, slept in because _her_ granddaughter was too eager to listen to the whole story and couldn't wait 'till morning, so he had gone to sleep very late. "Stupid Winry, giving me problems already" he mumbled.

"Ed, I'm going to the market. Do you wanna tag along?" Speaking of the devil. Winry was all perky and ready to go out. "Al says he wants to help Granny in the house, so maybe you wanna keep me company?" She yelled. Ed was still in his room.

"Are you dumb? I still need to eat something. I slept in because of you, remember, Mecha-Maniac?" His remarks weren't very welcomed. As soon as he showed his face at the top of the stairs WHACK! Came the wrench.

"IF YOU DON'T WANNA COME, THEN DON'T! STAY HERE, EAT EVERYTHING AND CHOKE, FOR ALL I CARE!" SLAM! Ed was still sitting on the stairs, recovering from the hit.

She was gone. Furious, if he might add. _Oh…no_.

Alphonse and Pinako had witnessed the whole thing. "Niisan, was it necessary?"

Al's expression showed… disappointment? Sigh. No, it hadn't been necessary, but it was all part of a well learned routine. How could he change it from one day to another? He would usually make a remark on her tomboy looks, or her obsession with automail, or even her nagging. In return, she would throw a wrench, insult his height and call him a geek. Then she would just fix his limbs, both would forget what had been said, and then he would leave again. Good old routine. But, he knew he had to change that. Nothing was the same. She wasn't fixing his limbs. He wasn't planning on leaving again.

"I'll be back soon" Almost automatically, with resolution on his face, Ed got up and went out through the recently slammed door.

Pinako and Alphonse looked at each other in understanding silence. "He's dead meat" Pinako walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, I think so too" Al followed suit.

"WINRY!" Ed called her. She wasn't stopping, pretending not to hear him. He caught up with her. "Winry, didn't you hear me calling you?" Silence "Jeez, why do you have to take my words so seriously?" Putting his arms behind his head, he continued walking next to her, eyeing her every now and then, unsure if she had noticed his presence. "Anyway, where are we going?" Ed asked, trying to bring down her wall with casual comments.

"I need fruit, vegetables, milk and flowers" she said softly.

Maybe she wasn't that angry anymore. _Relax_.

"Do you need anything? Or is your only reason for coming with me to remind me how stupid I am for caring about you?"

_Ouch_. Well, maybe she _was_ still that angry. "Winry, I didn't mean it that way! You know that! I'm just…" Frustration filled his mouth. _Arrrrgh_. "Just forget it, please?" He smiled at her and she couldn't hold the angry expression anymore.

"Ok, alright, whatever. You've always been too dumb for a genius anyway" Giggle. He was off the hook. For the moment.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"We're home!" Winry came in the house and put some grocery bags on the table. Behind her, a very annoyed-looking, somewhat upset Edward came in, carrying his own set of grocery bags and four bouquets of white flowers.

"Yeah, we're back" came his throaty voice.

"Ed, put those bags over here and then…" SLAM! She turned in surprise, only to _not_ see the blond standing where she thought he was. On the floor, only the bags and the flowers. Door closed. Edward was gone.

"Winry, Niisan, is that you?" Al came from the basement carrying a box of tools and mechanical parts. He saw Winry standing alone, looking at the entrance door. "Winry?" She was still. "Winry, where is Niisan?" She turned around to see Al. Still surprised.

"I don't know Al, he just…we were just… I don't know." _What just happened? The nerve of that man! Well, he can go wherever he likes_.

"I think I'll go look for him, Winry. Can you please tell Auntie I went out?" Al ran outside. Winry only nodded, completely red faced. So frustrating.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Niisan! Are you here?" called Alphonse. He was, again in less than twenty four hours, on their old house's terrain. His brother wasn't. This place brought back so many memories, a chill ran through his spine. He found himself wondering what would've happened if he and his brother had never tried human transmutation. Never would've gone training with Izumi-Sensei. Never would've followed Roy Mustang. Ed would've never become a dog of the military. Maybe their lives wouldn't have been so complicated. But still. Still, he was sure this had been the right path for them. As crazy as it sounded, Al was satisfied with what their lives had been like so far. The people they had met. The things they had seen. The places they had been. The new and old friends. Friends. Al grinned. _Well, I guess there's only one more place where he can be_. He started walking down the hill. To the river bend. Their very own place. Jackpot.

_Stupid Automail Junkie. She thinks she's all that. And then all those_ "GGGRRRAAAAAARRRR! I'm never going to the market with her again. No, wait, _she's_ never going to the market again!" The colors on his face went up and down as he kept yelling at the river and throwing stones. Figures. Alphonse walked towards him

"Niisan, what's wrong? Winry was pretty shocked when you left. What happened with you guys?" Al looked at his brother's face and smiled inwards. Edward was completely flushed. Either he had been running for three days in a row, or something real weird had happened at the market with Winry. The latter was an interesting possibility. "Has it got anything to do with Winry,? Al pushed it. Silence Pebbles in the water

"Maybe" Al heard Ed mumble.

They finally sat together by the river. After a few minutes, Ed was ready. "AAAAAAARRRRHHHHH" Ready to scream. "SEROIUSLY, AL" Again. "SO STUPID!" and again.

"Niisan, calm down and tell me what happened!" Al was covering his ears now.

Ed relaxed, took a deep breath and lay on the grass, hands behind his head. Heavy sigh "It's stupid, Al. You'll laugh for sure." Ed kept staring at the sky. "But somehow, it got on my nerves and so I just ran. I didn't want Winry to notice." Sigh

"So it has to do with Winry after all, huh? Well I must tell you, she did notice something was wrong, since you slammed the door and left all the bags scattered on the floor. I couldn't tell if she was shocked or mad, Niisan." Al, too, was staring up to the sky.

"Damn it Al, this wasn't the way it was supposed to be, you know? But I keep screwing up! Yet, I gotta tell you, it's not just my fault, ok? First of all, she has to learn to be nicer to me. Second of all, it's not me the one who keeps flirting with every guy in the market. And third…"

"What, Edward? She should've thrown herself in your arms and cried out of happiness? I got news for you, then. SHE DID!" Al suddenly interrupted "For heaven's sake, stop pretending that we are sixteen and GROW UP! We are not after the Philosopher's stone anymore, we are back for good, and you have no more excuses to run away."

Ed had straightened himself up and was looking wide-eyed at his little brother. _Did he call me 'Edward'?_

Al turned to look at him. "Is that it, Niisan? Are you looking for a reason to keep away? If you are, you are doing a great job. Less than a day and you guys are already on _cold shoulder_ terms. What's next, then? You could now insult her in public and make her cry again…"

"Stop it, Al!" Ed's fists hit the ground. "Stop. That's not what I want. I don't wanna hurt her any more than I already have. She shouldn't have to suffer because of someone like me. Ever! And I don't wanna stay away!" Relax. Breathe. Ed looked at his brother with a blushed face again. He was so embarrassed. "I just couldn't help it. It was not easy to watch, you know?"

Al relaxed too. "Then tell me what happened, Niisan." Al put a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave him a nod.

Sigh again. "We were going down the market street, stopping to buy whatever she had on her mental list. Then this guy comes up to her with a stupid smile and tells her how grateful he is for his automail, and has the nerve to tell her how pretty she looks, then asks her if she'd like to drink a cup of coffee with him. Of course she smiled back and brushed him off gently, but then another guy, about a head taller than Winry, approaches her and tells her he's got something for her: A 'thank you' gift." At this, Ed couldn't help frowning "So she's acting really shy and tells him it was not necessary, because it was her job anyway, right? But he insists and gives her this little velvet box" His frown intensified "So, she opens it and there's two pairs of black pearl earrings. Mr. Charming tells her that he noticed her ears were pierced, but she had no earrings, so he decided to give her a special pair and- I quote- 'I thought, why not two?' So, Winry says she can't accept them, but he insists until she takes the box. Then he kisses the back of her hand and says goodbye, not even looking at me standing right behind her!"

Al was beginning to understand now.

"Damn he, Al. _WE_ are the ones who should be giving her earrings back, or new earrings, or whatever. That's our special gift for Winry! It's not something for Mr. Tall to do so casually, especially not in front of me!" Chuckles. Ed looked at his little brother in disbelief. "AL! This wouldn't be happening if she wasn't so friendly with those guys to begin with! It's all her fault!"

Al couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. He was rolling on his back, laughing out loud. "Niisan, is that it? You were angry because Winry is popular with boys and one of them actually dared to give her a pair of earrings?" Al wiped tears from his eyes.

"He gave her _two_ pairs!" Ed was still frowning and blushing. Al couldn't stop himself. More laughter. LOUDER. Then it slowly came to a stop. "I knew you would laugh…" A very embarrassed Edward looked away and to the river. Enough said.

The Elrics were walking back to the house. They had been out for hours now. Ed had calmed down after Al had told him it was very probable that Winry wouldn't wear the black pearl earrings. After all, she wasn't the very girly kind of woman. Besides, she didn't wanna take the gift in the first place, right? _Right_ Ed thought. Maybe he had overreacted. Now he had to apologize. Or something.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Auntie! Winry! We're home!" Al walked inside the house followed by his brother.

"Oh, hi Al! Are you hungry? Dinner's almost ready." Winry didn't even acknowledge Edward.

Ed walked right past them and went upstairs to his room. _Hi Al. Only Al, huh? __You'll see, Winry. _Ed searched in his old red coat, found what he was looking for and went downstairs again. Rushing. Winry was setting the plates on the table. "Hey! Come with me, ok?" Came Ed's voice. Was he shivering?

"What do you want Ed?" She didn't even bother to look at him.

Ed snapped. "You have to come. I need to talk to you" He took her by her wrist and forced her out of the house. It wasn't easy. Or quiet.

"LET GO, EDWARD! I'M WARNING YOU!" but he wasn't listening "I'LL HIT YOU UNCONCIOUS THIS TIME, I SWEAR!"

He moved fast and reached for the wrench she had in her apron's pocket. "Not this time Winry. Just come for a minute, ok?" Winry was stunned. He had taken her wrench. He was so serious. She stopped fighting back and followed. He didn't release her wrist. The door closed behind them. Silence

"Do you want to eat, Alphonse? I think they will take their time."

Al, who was staring at the door, looked at Pinako "Yes, let's eat, Auntie."

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

They kept walking. It was dark already. Winry was being dragged by Edward. "Where are we going?" If not mad, she was really annoyed.

"Here" He stopped underneath a big tree with many low branches. He let go of Winry's arm and sat on one of the nearest branches. "You wanna sit?" Winry didn't know how to react, so she just went with the flow and sat on another branch, fairly away from him.

"So what do you want?" she crossed her arms and looked his way "You wanna put a cherry on the cake and have a last fight? You better hurry 'cause the day's almost over" This was NOT going to be easy.

"Winry" He got off the tree and stood in front of her. A very stern look on his face. "I'm sorry."

_What?_ "What?" Now, she was dumbfounded. He reached for his pocket and put his right hand in front of her, taking her hand with his left one.

"I'm sorry. I should've given these to you sooner." She took a look at what he had placed in her hand. Her silver earrings. All of them. "Please put them on again, Win." He suddenly looked away. A blush came to his cheeks again. It was too dark for her to see it. Again. "I think silver and metal look better on you than black and pearls. But I'm just saying" Realization came to her. All this trouble over a pair of earrings? She looked at him. There was no way he would look back at her right now.

"Ed, I thought I told you guys the reason I wore earrings?" He coughed nervously. "Well, I can tell you again then." She started putting her small metals on. "I wear these because you and Al gave'em to me. They are special, and I would've never taken them off if it wasn't for you" It was her turn to blush. "I-I m-mean, I thought it would make a great lucky charm" she stuttered.

Ed then looked at her. She was always this warm. She was always worrying about them and trying to do everything she could to keep them safe. It was so like Winry. "So, I'm sorry about today, ok? I guess I just, maybe, I'm not saying it's all my fault, but, I might have overreacted and said things I didn't really mean." Ed was leaning back against the branch she was sitting on.

Giggle. He then looked her way. Winry beamed at him. "It's ok, Ed. Apology accepted." He couldn't help staring into her beautiful blue eyes. She looked so beautiful when she smiled at him. Only at him. GRRROOOOOOWWWLLL. He blushed and looked down. "Was that your guts, Ed?"

He then realized "Oh DAMN! I was so distracted all day I totally forgot to eat AT ALL! I'm SO HUNGRY! Let's go back, Winry." He grabbed her wrist again and ran back. Only, this time, she was willingly running after him. Laughing.

* * *

**Author's notes: YAY! Ok, so now chapter two's up! Please R&R, I promise I will read you all.**

**BTW, I stopped using the Japanese terms, in general. Still, if you want to know the meaning of any word, just ask *v***

**Chapter 3 will be up soon!**


	3. Two Years Long Plan: Tune up

**Author's notes: Well, chapter 3's up! I think it turned out very sweet. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Didn't create them. Just using them. Thanks!**

* * *

**Destiny to come **

**Two Years Long Plan**

**III. Tune Up**

A yellow house on the hill. It was so quiet. "KHHHHAAAAA!" Almost all the time.

"Are you ok, Niisan?" Al came rushing in the room.

"Get out, Al!" Edward was hiding his face with his arm. He could only mumble to get his brother out of there. There was no way in hell he would allow him to see him in pain. Especially if it was just physical pain.

"Ed, just relax. The worst part is over. Your new leg is on, and now you only have to follow my instructions to maintain it properly." Winry was still adjusting some screws in Ed's new automail. "At least I know you'll be taking care of it this time." More adjusting. Moving up.

"Of course I will!" He grinned at her. She looked up and smiled shyly. She moved closer to Ed to adjust the upper part of his leg. He could feel her so close. _Damn_. Too close. There was nothing to take his mind off the mechanic now. No Philosoper's stone. No military conspiracy. No homunculus. Just her body near him. Touching him. _Damn_.

"You know, it might sound odd but," His mind snapped back to reality "I'm kinda glad you kept your leg." More adjusting "It's somewhat selfish, but I feel like I get to remain useful to you in at least some sort of way." He couldn't stop staring at her "Still, I've been wondering. Why didn't you get your leg back as well? You could've spared yourself from all this pain."

Though he couldn't see her face, her saddened voice made a perfect picture for him. "Heh. Actually, the truth is I didn't even think about it." He looked up. Relaxed against the wall. "I got my arm back because of Al's recklessness, not my own choice." He looked at his shoulder's scar. It had really been a bonus. "My only goal was to get my brother back and defeat Father to save the ones important to me. Pretty selfish, huh? I knew Al would never let me think that way, so I just played along and told him I wanted my limbs back." He put his right hand in front of him. "I actually didn't care having automail limbs." He stopped and looked at her. She was still looking down on his leg. He felt a rush of bluntness and reached for a strand of her hair. It had some shiny scraps of metal on it. "I always trusted your automail, Winry."

Her hair was so soft. She turned to see him then. _Did he just_ "Really, Ed?" She felt her blush intensify, so she looked back down. "Then I will keep doing a good job. For you. And because I am the greatest mechanic ever, of course!" She felt the necessity of relaxing the atmosphere. She wasn't ready for his next move.

His hand reached for her chin and turned her face to see him. "And you don't need to be my mechanic to be a part of my life, Win." His stare was so intense. She let go of the screwdriver she was holding. His right fingers were gently caressing her cheek.

"Ed…"

"WINRY! IF YOU'RE DONE DOWN THERE, I COULD USE YOUR HELP UP HERE. MR. TARDELL HAS COME FOR HIS REPAIRS."

Winry and Ed looked at each other "Ed, I have to go. Get dressed. I'll see you later, ok?" She got up and ran up the stairs into the living room.

What ．Had ．He ．DONE! Was he out of his mind? Had he received too many punches to the head? This was Winry! It wasn't just any girl! But of course, he wouldn't be feeling this stupid over _any_ girl._Damn_. He got up and got dressed. Climbed up the stairs to the living room, where he was sure to find her again.

"…so don't worry about it, Mr. Tardell. Just remember, even if your automail hand is stronger than flesh, it still doesn't mean you can put it under a truck just to pick up your daughter's hair pin." She was smiling at the older man, who just scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yes Miss Rockbell, I will remember that for sure."

Ed walked right behind her. She paid no attention to him and kept her eyes focused on the man's hand. "I'm going to take a shower, if anybody asks." He then moved upstairs to the bathroom.

"Ok, be sure to wipe your leg thoroughly when you're finished."

Step. Step. "Yeah, sure" Step. Step. Step

"Miss Rockbell, was that one of the Elrics? I didn't know they were back." He asked innocently

"Yeah, that was Edward. They finally came back home." She kept re-building his hand.

"Oh, I see. So, are they coming to the festival in two weeks' time? I am part of the committee, you see, and I'd be glad to welcome them to Resembool with high honors!"

She then looked at him "Honors?" she didn't think the people of Resembool… "Yes, the honors they deserve! They are very incredible young men!"

She smiled broadly "Then, I will absolutely take them to the festival. It should be fun to see everyone and dance a little." How would she convince them of coming? She had no idea. Al would be nice enough to go with her, but as for Edward, that was a different story.

"Perfect then! I will make all the arrangements!" Mr. Tardell was now smiling. She concentrated on finishing his hand. He had done a lot of damage to it.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Half an hour later. "Hey, Aunt Pinako, where are my clothes?" _That old hag, she must've taken them all to mess with me_.

"I threw them away, Pipsqueak! They were old, ragged, and smelt of blood and dirt. No matter how much we washed them, it still wouldn't do. I only left your red coat in your trunk."

Of course she did. How was he supposed to go out now? "How am I supposed to go out now?" He was at the top of the stairs now. Winry and her client were gone from the living room.

"Winry got you a couple o' things, Squirt. Look in her room."

Well, that was much better. Knock. Knock. "Winry?" He peeked through a small opening, made sure she wasn't in her room, and went in. A couple of shopping bags were on her bed. _That must be it_. He was in his boxers, so he decided he could get dressed right there.

He looked in the first bag and took out a white garment. Too long and too delicate. This couldn't be his. When he extended it, a very pretty dress was what he saw. It was all white, strapless, with some thin lace at the top and some at the bottom. The cloth was shining in the sun that entered the room through the windows. He figured if it was pretty as it was, it would look prettier on _her_.

He put the dress down on the bed and tried the second bag. Bingo. He took a pair of khaki knee-long pants and a sky blue, sleeveless shirt. When he was pulling down the shirt, the door creaked and his mechanic entered the room. Stare. Ed was halfway putting his shirt on. Giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward pulled the shirt in one tug. "Am I that funny? Did I get a beer belly in the last five minutes and it happened to talk to you, or something?" Jeez. Ed sat on her bed, pretending to be interested in the bag of clothes she got for him.

"It's not that AT ALL, Edward. I was just remembering the last time I came in my room and found you here."

_Ooooooh_. Ed could feel his cheeks redden.

"Remember? Back then, it was me, not you, who had my shirt half down…or half up, depends on how you see it." She looked like she was considering which option was more accurate.

"GgggAHAHAHAHA" He cracked. "I can't believe I'm laughing about that." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Those were really dark times. Al and I were fugitives; Promised day was right around the corner; your life was in danger and I couldn't blame myself enough for that…"

Winry giggled. "Yeah, but you still had time to sneak into my room and get the chance to _almost_ see me naked." Accusation could be read on Winry's face. She was giving him _the Glare_.

"I didn't do it on purpose, you know?" Ed's blush was back. "But I was really glad to see you and Auntie were alright." He relaxed and leaned on his legs, then looked at the panorama in front of him. The plains of Resembool looked so wide from Winry's window.

"Back then, when you finished my tune ups, remember what I asked you to do?" He was still looking at the plains.

"I do. Idiot." She was still standing by the door, now staring at the floor. She chuckled again.

Ed looked her way, utterly confused. "What is it now?" He asked.

"That time, when we were fighting over whether Auntie and I should leave Amestris or not, and how you should make sure to win the battle, was the first time I noticed you were taller than I was."

His eyes were wide open. "Hahahahaha. Winry _hahaha_, I can't _hahaha_. When did you _hahahaha_ become this funny? Hahaha" He slowed his laughter and looked at her. She was chuckling too.

Winry gave a few steps and kneeled on the floor right in front of him. She looked up right to his face. More chuckles. "That night, when you were leaving, I felt you would win." She looked down, suddenly finding her hands very interesting. "However, I still needed to tell you…" Her eyes became glassy.

"I wanted to tell you something too, Winry." For the second time in the day, he felt courageous. He cupped her cheek with his right hand. She closed her eyes and leaned on the touch, putting her own hand on his. "I wanted to say: 'Thank you for the tune up. I am sure to win with the automail you love." Then he placed a kiss on top of her head. Their hearts were racing. Their breathing had stopped.

"Gotta go, Win. Al is waiting for me to go see mom and that excuse of a father we had." He got up and walked towards the door, not even looking back at her once. "See you later! Oh, and thank you for the clothes!" He raised his hand to say goodbye. If he had looked back, he would've noticed her threatening tears were gone and replaced with a surprised look. He stopped "By the way, you should use that dress you bought. It's, well, it's nice." He went out the door. If he had looked back, she would've noticed his crimson color and dizzy eyes. No one could blame him. After all, he had just kinda confessed he loved her automail and tune up services, and also her new dress.  
Well, she did too. She loved all about his tune ups.

* * *

**Author's notes: Another chapter done! I will try to update ASAP, so R&R, please ^^**

**BTW, I'm still editing!**


	4. Two Years Long Plan: Plan A

**Author's notes: Here is Ch 4! This is developing nicely, I think.**

**Disclaimer: I love them like my own, but they are not.**

* * *

******Destiny to come **

**Two Years Long Plan**

**IV. Plan A**

When night came to Resembool, not many noises could be heard: some crickets, a dog barking here and there, and the train passing by. A few cows and sheep would start a midnight conversation and the wind would blow, taking thoughts to the loved ones that were far away. It wasn't her case anymore. Her loved ones were again reunited under the same roof, and it was for good. But oh, how many years of sending sighs, thoughts and an intermittent flash of light out her window, wishing for them to reach the Elrics, anywhere they were. But not anymore. If she wanted, she could easily get off her bed, walk to the room across the hall, and open the door to see them sleeping peacefully. Both ok. Both healthy young men. No more worrying on Ed's features, and no more armor sitting beside him, always awake. With the thought of them being right next door, Winry drifted off into a deep sleep, imagining their future and all the happy moments they would have from now on.

Little did she know, the Elric duo was having a contemplative night of its own.

"Niisan, are you feeling more comfortable now? I could tell you were very jumpy when we got here, but it has changed, right?" Al was lying on his bed, right across the room from his brother's. He was currently on his side, resting his head on his lifted hand. "Is it because of her?" Al ventured.

Edward snorted "Of course it is because of her, Al. She threw away my clothes, you know? And then she's always calling me names like 'Pipsqueak' or 'Shrimp'! That keeps getting on my nerves every time!" Ed said, deliberately missing Al's point.

"Niisan, I was talking about Winry." _As a matter of fact_.

Ed found himself in a weird emotional state, with a mix of peace and nervousness. So he opted for the obvious "What about Winry?" Playing dumb.

"Well, aside from the many incidents and arguments you guys had our first day home, your behavior towards each other has been rather…" dramatic pause, courtesy of Al. Ed straightened up an looked curiously at his brother. "thoughtful"

Sweatdrop. "If you mean I'm being nice to her, then of course I am! It is their house, after all, and they have been like a family to us." He relaxed on the bed again. "I am not only grateful to them, Al. I do realize we put them through so much, and still here they are, offering a home and warmth. You could say I…" _Think twice, Edward_. "You could say I love them. Yeah, they are our beloved family!" Ed was proud of himself; he had overcome an interrogatory that could've been bad on his nerves.

"I don't believe you, Niisan" or maybe he hadn't. Alphonse was still lying on his side, and was now glaring at his brother in perfect disbelief.

"What do you mean, Al?" _Crap!_ He switched to look at the wall instead of his brother.

"I mean I know what you're up to, Niisan! You can't fool me! I'm not a kid anymore and I have known about it long before you even realized it! You…"

"AL, SHUT UP!" Ed was off the bed, standing in front of Al, who just looked up at him, shocked. "Listen, Al," Ed was staring at the ground "remember what I told you before we came back? When we were recovering in Central?"

Al was serious now. "You mean about Winry?" he guessed.

"Yeah." Ed looked outside the window. "I told you she had suffered a great deal and now I needed to heal her heart and soul, just like I had gotten your body back. She bared with us all these years, took care of my automail, and almost got killed because of _my_ stupid mistakes, but she didn't have to. Shouldn't have had to!" Ed's hands curled into fists. "All I need to do is make sure that her heart is complete and in peace, and that she can live a happy life. It's not _equivalent exchange_, but something different. It's more like I owe her so much, I just wanna see her happy." Silence

"Niisan" Al was speechless.

"She should meet a nice guy, who can give her a decent life, full of joy. She deserves to have beautiful children, and be a famous mechanic in Rush Valley. But we were holding her back from all that, making her worry and wait for us." Pause

"But Niisan, I thought you wanted _that_?" Al's voice was back.

"Me?" Ed snorted "No, Al, I know who I am and I know where I've been. Nothing will ever change that. My hands, even if they can't do alchemy anymore, are stained with guilt and sin. I just wanna see her happy, enjoying everything she truly deserves."

Al couldn't believe his ears. This was Edward Elric, formerly known as Fullmetal Alchemist, his big brother and best friend. He was known for his quick temper and stingy remarks. And he had grown in an instant before him. However, something in his amber eyes was telling Al he wasn't completely sure of what he was saying, but he figured it was his brother's way of atonement. He would respect that. "Well, Niisan, I think Winry has a say on this too, you know?" Maybe he would respect it, but he would definitely try to help. He deserved it too.

"What do you mean, Al? Of course she does! It's the main point, have you not been listening? I said I would help her mend her life back into something nice and real! Seriously, Alphonse, you were much more of a listener when you were in a tin can!" _Don't go there, Al_.

"So you think that? Well, let's see, this is what I've been listening to:" Al got up and stood face to face with Edward. He put his hand up…and started "ONE, you are very grateful; TWO, Winry sacrificed and suffered a lot for us; THREE, she deserves happiness; FOUR, you think you can _fix_ her somehow; FIVE - and this one didn't come from you but from your puppy eyes - you are absolutely lying!" Ed looked at his brother in surprise "You know you don't mean that last speech! Not even a word! What are you going to do, then? Introduce her to some guy and wish her luck, then maybe walk her to the altar and give her away? Or perhaps you were planning on saying these beautiful words in her wedding about how she and her whoever-to-be-husband were so perfect for each other, and how you trusted he would make your '_best friend'_ happy?" At this, Alphonse actually quoted with his hands. "You know better than that, Niisan! You know you won't trust just anyone to do it, when it should be YOU who makes her happy!"

Ed inhaled shortly. He didn't notice he had been keeping himself from breathing. "You're wrong, Al." He replied quietly. "It shouldn't be me." His bangs were covering his eyes completely.

Ed walked to the door and went out. When Al heard the rumor of running water, he figured his brother wanted some water to put out the fire he had started. _You will understand it soon enough, Niisan_. Al jumped back in the bed and covered himself up. This was going to be another long path.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Edward was in the kitchen. He had let the water run in the sink and splashed his face a few times. It was cold. Al's words weren't completely wrong. He couldn't just trust anyone with Winry's happiness. Especially not a guy like Mr. Charming. _Tsk, he doesn't even begin to understand her love for metals. Black pearl earrings, hah!_ His mind was set on giving her the chance to be happy, that was the only thing of which he was sure. Couldn't be that hard. _Right?_ Looking at how the water ran around the sink hole, his mind drifted to some of last week's events. He had been behaving a lot nicer to her than he used to, and he had enjoyed it a lot. He could finally see the sweet side of her personality, that side he knew she had, but could never show due to all the worrying and fighting. Those teary times were gone. It was so much better now.

He would help her wash the dishes, carry tool boxes, take new automail pieces to a client's place and even clean up her workshop. They had been spending a lot of time together, now that he thought about it. _It is all part of the plan_ _It is all part of the plan It is all part of the plan_He couldn't repeat it enough in his head. He closed his eyes. The water stopped running. A smile appeared on his face "But I guess I am starting to mend my own heart too" His hand on his chest, he swore he would achieve his goal. Winry deserved to be happy.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When the door closed behind him, a quiet click was the only noise that gave away he had returned to the room. "You know," Ed was startled by his brother's mumbles. "I couldn't just fall asleep without reminding you of something." Ed moved to sit on his bed, and the bundle that was Al shifted on his bed to show the back to his brother. "I also want to see Winry happy, but we both deserve to get a real life as well. Don't forget, Niisan, you've gone through a lot too. Don't give up on life now."

Al became silent. The air was still. Edward lied down. He wasn't pretending he hadn't heard his brother, but he had to let his words sink in. Alphonse may be right. He had the right to live. They both did. They had earned it.

* * *

**Author's notes: Apparently Ed is beginning to understand, desho? Coming up next, Chapter 5: Moving forward!**

Please Read&Review! All your comments are welcome ^^


	5. Two Years Long Plan: Moving Forward

**Author's notes: Hello, _Minna_! Here you go: Chapter 5. Thanks to all the fellow writers that got an interest in this story and are following the updates ^^! Special thanks to S J Smith who pointed out that the writing style was a bit confusing. It's fixed, I hope!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, but the _manga _left many holes and I'm just taking advantage of it.**

* * *

**Destiny to come **

**Two Years Long Plan**

**V. Moving Forward**

Edward needed a time for himself. He had to think of his next move carefully, since all the last ones had taken him down a road he was beginning to fear. It was getting harder to find the right behavior around his best friend. When he reached a lonely valley, his daydreams took him to an afternoon earlier that week. His face grew warm and he felt a bit muzzy.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alphonse had volunteered to give Den a bath. Pinako was out shopping for new tools. Winry had been baking a pie and Ed was relaxing on the couch. The History book he was reading had his whole attention. That was until Winry had come to sit beside him. She had become so used to being near him, she simply decided to rest her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She didn't care if he was reading; she didn't want to talk. She wasn't afraid of touching him; if she remembered correctly, they were friends close enough to do it. She was ready to fall asleep and wait for the pie to be ready until she felt a light yet firm touch on her shoulder. Winry half opened her eyes and saw a couple of fingers caressing her upper arm. Then she looked up to the face of the man sitting next to her.

"Oh, sorry, Winry. I was just playing with your skin. You know if I press a finger on your shoulder, it gets really white, and then if I stop pressing, it gets a darker pink?" His face showed true amusement.

"Err, no Ed, I hadn't noticed. Does it really?" _Of course it does, baka. It's surprising what can amaze a genius_.

"Yeah, really! Look" Edward suddenly grabbed her hand and started pressing with one or two fingers on her arm. As expected, the white spots became dark pink, once and again.

_RING!_"Mm, Ed? The pie's ready, can I get my arm back for a minute? I need to get it out of the oven." Ed had discovered he could not only press white spots into Winry's arms, but he could also write with his nails, ever so softly, scribbling down anything he could think of. It was amazing how delicate her skin was, especially for the kind of job she had.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry, it was just such an interesting discovery, I couldn't help it." Edward looked up from her arm for the first time in twenty minutes and held back a gasp. Their foreheads were an inch away. And her blue orbs were staring warmly at him.

"Well then, I better take the pie out or you will witness a failed culinary experiment of my own." His stare didn't budge.

"Yeah" He released her. Winry got up and walked inside the kitchen. It was only five minutes before she came back and sat exactly where she had been sitting before. Inches away.

"We just have to wait for it to cool down a bit. I think Granny will be back on time to eat it with us, and maybe Al will be finished by then too." She had a sweet smile on her face. She was enjoying this more than anyone, the opportunity to be with her family again. No more threats. No more blood or death. It was always she who had to stay back and wait, but now everything was perfect.

"You know you can move on now, don't you, Winry?" The question got her off guard. Edward could read confusion in her deep eyes.

"What do you mean, Edward? Moving on? From what?" Winry backed away a few inches on the couch to take a better look at the former alchemist.

"I mean you don't have to wait for us anymore, and you can actually achieve your dreams. I know you wanna go to Rush Valley and start your own shop! And, I don't know, ..." at this point, he looked away "maybe you wanna get married and have little mechanic junkies like yourself" He smiled teasingly. Winry was sort of getting the point. "The thing is, I want you to know that we are not your burden, and that no matter what, you'll always have us." Ed found his hands very interesting - _though not as interesting as hers_ - and stared at them. "So, you can start living your life again, with no one holding you back." There, he had said it. Such a long Silence. A very awkward atmosphere. Had he made a mistake? Had he done something wrong? He couldn't stop staring at his hands.

Her shiny blond bangs covered her eyes. "Oh, so you think you burden me? You and Al?" WHAK! "Are you trying to mess with my head, Edward Elric?"

_Uh-oh, full name basis_ He had definitely done something wrong. Though she seemed calm, the intensity of the blow gave away how upset she was. A whole lot.

"I have tried my whole life to be of some help to you guys because _I wanted to_, not because it was my duty! I have become a better mechanic year after year to do my part in keeping you alive, because I care about you! I have cried the tears you refused to cry because I shared the pain with you!" her voice was growing louder "YOU CANNOT COME AND TELL ME TO MOVE ON FROM YOU, ELRIC! THERE IS NOTHING I WANT TO FORGET! THERE IS NOTHING I WANNA LEAVE BEHIND!" Winry was grasping her black skirt with so much strength, that her knuckles were paler than ever. _He is so wrong_ "Also, let me tell you" her voice came down, softer "moving on is not the same as moving forward." Edward had been staring at her the whole time. Her energy had absorbed his complete attention. "Of course I want my own shop, and of course I want a family some day." He swallowed hard unconsciously. Her hand was resting on his now. "But I want you to be there." He stiffened. "I need you there." Her hand clutched his strong enough to make her point clear: she wasn't ．letting ． go.

She kept looking down, when suddenly her body was launched forward. She could feel his firm grip on her back. Was she dreaming? She tried to pinch herself, but her arms were trapped by his strong embrace. "I must tell you, we will always be there for you." _Here goes nothing_"_I_ will always be there for you." Edward took a lock of hair from her ponytail. "I want you in my life too"

She shivered at the sound of his words. _Is he…?_

"But all I want is for you to find happiness, and I can't stop you or hold you back."

_No, he isn't_

Lightly, softly he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. He looked at her in the eyes. "Promise me you will, Winry. Promise you will have the life you want, a great one" His eyes were nostalgic. Hers were intriguing. A broad smile joined the already fascinating gleam in her eyes.

"I will" It was her turn to take a hold of his hands and take them off her shoulders. His muscles tensed under her touch. Her thumbs stroked delicately his hands "I promise I will marry a man I love, and I promise I will have the life I've always dreamed of." He took in her words. He took in her intensity. He took forever to react. "Oh, ok, that's great!" He didn't smile.

The door opened. "I'm back!" Pinako's voice cut through the bubble they had created around them.

"Auntie, I was waiting for you. We ran out of milk and I was wondering…" Al had barged into the house after the old woman. He came to a dead stop. "Why are you two holding hands?" His eyebrows were going up suggestively.

Edward and Winry looked at each other and then to their intertwined hands. Just as if the touch had burnt, they let go abruptly.

"It's nothing, Al. I was just making a promise, that's all." Winry turned on her heels and walked to the kitchen. Edward looked as if he was lost. "I made an apple and cherry pie. It's ready now, so let's eat!" the mechanic's voice came from the kitchen.

When she came out, Ed could see honest joy on her features. Whatever he had said to her, apparently had been right. Now, he wanted pie.

* * *

**Author's notes: A tad short, I know, but it was sweet too. Ed has to clear his mind on what his true purpose is, _desho_?**

**So guys, I will update more frequently, promise.**

**R&R and I will fulfill your wishes!**


	6. Two Years Long Plan: Not a date

**Author's notes: Another Chapter! This one is longer, and sweeter. ^^ Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: Yep, not mine. Sooooo saaaad!**

* * *

**Destiny to come **

**Two Years Long Plan**

**VI. Not a Date**

"Niisan, she said it would be fun. Why don't we go?" Al was drying his hair with a towel. His skin was still warm from the hot bath.

"I don't think so, Al. I don't dance, I don't drink, and, most of all, I don't like crowds." Ed was putting one of his new shirts on. This one was red. "Besides, you can go with her. I know you can have fun and take care of each other." Al just stood there, looking at his brother as he was walking to the door. "I can just sit around and read something, honest!" Ed opened the door to the hallway and left.

_Right, because you don't care if…_ Al smirked and went to the window. He slid it open and saw his brother in the back yard, beginning to stretch. "Hey, Niisan, it's fine, I'll go with her." Al shouted from the second story.

"Great, Al" Truth be told, he didn't intend to go. They could have fun without him.

"But of course I can't keep an eye on her all the time, and she does have a lot of friends" Edward's ears twitched "Maybe she can introduce me to some of them and I can chat and dance with other people too." _Here comes the bomb_"I don't think she'd get bored, do you? She can dance with other guys." Edward froze in mid push up.

"Yes, Alphonse, that's the idea of the festival. Exactly the reason why I'm not going."

_Damn it, he's tough_ Al was disappointed "Ok then, maybe I will bring you some food. I heard there will be giant hot dogs and ice cream!" _One last try_

"Sounds good, bring me some!" Edward resumed exercising.

So much for Al's attempt on making him go to the festival. Winry would not be happy about this.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Al, let's go! Mr. Tardell said everything would start at seven, and I want some good ice cream!" Winry was excited and ready to go. Her white, strapless dress flowed down her body with such grace, that it seemed to be the source of all light in the room. Al came running down the stairs.

"Let's go, Winry!" He looked up. And lost his breath. A blush crept up his face. "Wow…" it came out as a soft whisper. It was Winry's turn to blush

"Does it look nice? I bought it a couple of weeks ago" She moved a little. Al walked to her and opened the door.

"You will be the prettiest girl at the festival, for sure"

She giggled. They started their way down the road to the central park, where everything was set.

"You know, I really hope I can dance all night." She confessed eagerly, twirling around. Her dress was already dancing in the dark.

"I don't think you'll have any problem with that" _Though I think someone else will_.

She just smiled and took his arm to pull him faster towards the park.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Miss Rockbell! I'm glad you came, and you brought your friend too" Mr. Tardell found them as soon as they reached the dance floor. He was giving one last instruction to the orchestra.

"Of course I came, and this is Alphonse, the younger Elric brother" Al gave his hand to the man, who shook it with his shiny automail one.

"I believe Miss Rockbell told you we will be having a small toast on your honor tonight, Alphonse, am I right?"

He turned to Winry. "Erm, I don't think she mentioned it. Why is that?" Al showed confusion and embarrassment. It was a good thing Edward wasn't here after all.

"Well because you are military heroes of course! You boys were gone for such a long time; whatever you did must have been really important. We want to welcome you to your hometown the way you deserve!" If he could, Mr. Tardell would be hugging Al by now, but just then he got distracted by a couple of old friends. "Excuse me. Lila! Konrad!" the couple turned to see him and smiled. "I'll take my leave. Please enjoy yourselves." And Mr. Tardell was gone.

"Winry?" _That toast will be so embarrassing. Why did you make me come?_ She was startled.

"What is it, Al?" her face was all lit up by the music that had just started playing at the back. He had a second thought.

"Do you wanna dance?" Her smile was absolutely worth it.

The hours went by. The atmosphere was so warm, Alphonse felt like he had known these people all of his life. The music softened his body. The small chit chat was so nice. The food was really tasty. And Winry, well, she was having her own way tonight.

"I'm zelling you, Al, diz fest_hic_ festival is the nicest _hic_"

Ok, so she was a bit drunk, but he guessed she could handle it if he stayed around to keep an eye on her. He wouldn't let her do anything stupid anyway.

"Winry, dance with me?" A nice-looking, tall, black haired young man offered his hand to her.

_He looks like a good man; I guess it's ok to let her go_.

Winry took his hand and walked with him to the center of the dance floor. Al thought he was holding her a bit too close, but she was clinging to his neck too. _Maybe she wants this_. Al was lost in thought when a delicate voice came from behind him. "Al-kun, are you hungry?" He turned around to see the pretty girl. She was half his height, with almost silver blond hair. Her cheeks burned with the rush of blood that talking to him had caused.

"Sure, Magnolia, do you want to eat together?" His comforting smile made the girl blush even harder. She smiled sweetly. "Yes, please! Let's go to the food stands." They walked side by side. The drawing of a small panda on one of the signs reminded him of a country in the Far East. It would be nice to see them again.

"Al-kun, do you like your hot dog with mayonnaise or plain?" Al's plate had a giant sausage on it.

"I usually prefer it without" He smiled to her. He was feeling really comfortable. Everyone seemed to be glad to see him, and eager to get to know him. If he hadn't yet felt like he fit in Resembool, he was starting to feel it now.

"LET GO!" It was like he had been splashed with a bucket of cold water.

"That's Winry!" Al ran to the dance floor where he had left her twenty minutes earlier. A crowd was making a circle around her and the guy she was dancing with. This guy was not the one he had approved of. His dark hair was up in a ponytail and his green eyes had a glint of wickedness in them. The way he was looking at Winry made Al rush faster.

"Yo, foreigner, let Miss Rockbell go. She doesn't wanna dance, can't you tell?" The people of Resembool didn't seem to recognize the man that was currently holding Winry tighly to his body. Though she was trying to push herself away, her loose muscles didn't seem to do the trick. _Drinking was not the brightest idea_.

Al was opening way through the crowd, when suddenly the foreigner fell to the ground with a loud thud. Standing in front of him, Winry was being held from behind by a tall, golden haired man in a green vest and white shirt. His amber eyes were full of fury. Glaring at the man on the ground, he tightened his hold on Winry; his right hand was gripping her waist; the left one was holding her wrist. Winry's head was resting on his shoulder, eyes closed, unaware of the identity of her defender.

"She doesn't wanna dance with you, scum bag." More than a voice, a growl came from the blond. "Leave" The foreigner stood up with a lot of effort. His nose was bleeding severely. It had happened so fast, everyone was astounded.

No sound. The music had stopped. Even the crickets were silent in expectation.

"What kind of town is this anyway, if you can't even get a cute girl for a one night stand?" His smirk was fueling the other man's rage.

"The kind of town where trash like you isn't welcome." His grip on the girl tightened. His left hand moved from her wrist to her hand. Though she was half unconscious, she could feel him squeezing it. He was trying to stay in control, but was finding it very hard.

"Oh, I see, so this is your bitch? HAH! Man, she was totally onto me!" The voice came mockingly and pierced the blond's ears "She loved my sexy, sexy proposition, but started yelling when I told her I wouldn't be doing doggy style." The foreigner turned around and started to walk away from the dance floor. "You know whores, they want it all." WHACK! CRACK! KICK! A wrench had flown his head's way and hit him hard. He fell. Then a chair broke when it landed on him, making his spine useless for the time being. Finally, an automail leg connected with his stomach as hard as a cannon ball and sent him a few meters away.

The blond was now carrying Winry, still glaring at the filthy man at his feet. "LEAVE!" The growl was fearsome. The foreigner could only crawl out of Resembool, his spine too weak to get him up.

The crowd stayed still. When had that man thrown all that stuff to the foreigner? From where had he gotten the wrench? It was amazing how he had gotten rid of the scum that had tried to abuse Miss Rockbell. Everyone was excited about it, so they did what they felt like doing. Clap and Cheer. "BRAVO! HURRAY FOR THE HERO OF THE NIGHT!" Someone yelled "YOU ARE QUITE SOMETHING BOY!" Someone praised "WHO ARE YOU?" Someone asked.

"NIIIIIIISAAAAN!" Alphonse came running to his brother and friend. "Niisan, that was cool! You looked so terrifying!"

Edward didn't say a word. Instead, his eyes fixed on the sleeping girl in his arms. "What is wrong with her, Al?" his voice was still low, growl sounding.

"She had a few drinks, but I didn't realize she was that tipsy" Al looked down, ashamed. It was his job to look after her and then this happens.

"Don't worry about it. She should know better" Edward was angry, Alphonse could tell as far as that. "It was lucky I decided to come down, after all"

Al looked up, a question bugging him. "Yeah, lucky. Why _did_ you decide to come anyway?"

Ed's stern look lost its mask and the most innocent eyes widened at his brother's question. A shade of red covered his cheeks. "Well, you said there would be great food! So I decided to come see myself!" _Perfect!_

Al stared in disbelief. If his brother wanted to play like this, then fine "So, Winry dancing with other people didn't play a part on your decision?" but of course he was going to play _his_ way too.

"What?" _Of course I had to keep an eye on her partner choices_ "No way, Al. I told you, the point of coming here was to dance." Grunt Grunt YAAAAWN The girl in his arms was waking up.

"Winry?" Al was relieved to see she was alright.

"Al? What happened? I can't think clearly" her hand was rubbing her forehead.

"You got drunk and put yourself in danger, is what happened" the growl and the frown were back.

"Edward? Was it you who got the creep off of me?"

Ed was getting angrier "Of course it was me! And if you knew he was a creep, then why were you dancing with him? Are you out of your mind? Did it ever occur to you that he could e dangerous? Seriously Winry, for a woman like you to be so careless!"

Winry's features were trembling. Her mouth pouted. Her eyes stung with tears. Al decided this was the perfect moment to back off, so he walked a few steps away. This was not going to be pretty. Leave it to his brother to save a girl ad make her cry, all in one night.

"Of course I knew he was a creep! But only when he started whispering perverted things to me! It was too late when I realized, ok?" Tears started flowing from her azure orbs. "I couldn't push him away, I guess the little alcohol I drank got the worst of me, but it's not like I was going to let him have his way with me, you know? I could still scream, and I did!"

His frown transformed into a regretful grimace. "Well, you were lucky because I came in the end!" Stubborn as ever, he wanted to be right.

"This wouldn't have happened _if_ you had come along to begin with!"

OUCH! Ok, maybe she was right on that one. But he was here now, and she was safe. If he looked at the big picture, then it was alright.

"And what ever do you mean by 'a woman like me'? What the hell is that, Edward? What kind of woman am I?" She was pissed off. Not only had she danced with a disgusting man, but now she was being scolded and felt insulted by the one person she thought she could trust with her life, the one person she felt closer to. She crossed her arms on her chest and realized she was still in his hold. "Edward, please let me down now."

He was startled, but complied. Even if a bit tipsy, Winry was fully conscious now. She was facing him, waiting for his answer. "Well? May I know what kind of woman am I?" Sigh. He couldn't find the words. Not to think, not to speak. She turned on her heels in exasperation and started to walk away. "Thanks anyway, for helping me and all."

The slow music in the background made him feel like he was in another world. _（__Music: Yiruma, Kiss the rain__）_Nothing seemed real. All he knew was that she was really mad at him, and he had to find a way to make it better. As if on cue, his hands reached out for hers and twirled her with grace, in perfect synch to get her in his arms. He started moving slowly on the dance floor, dragging her with him.

"Ed? What are you doing? You never dance" Surprise was written all over her face. Her loose hair flowed and framed her ever so beautifully.

Still in autopilot, guided mainly by instinct, he grabbed a blond lock, caressing it dearly. "You are the kind of woman that would never let a man take advantage of her; the kind of woman that would kill the bastard if he ever touched her without her permission. You are a strong minded, self-sufficient woman that I don't ever want to see getting hurt." As he finished talking, blue met amber. Her hand in his gave her goosebumps. She let go only to wrap her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer by the waist. The touch of her fingers on his nape was sending electric impulses down his whole body. His mind was not his own anymore. Slowly, they brought their foreheads together, closed their eyes, and danced, not thinking where they were or what would happen afterwards. Right now, this was a moment they both wanted.

To say Alphonse was in shock would be an understatement. Of course he suspected of the feelings each of them had towards the other, but he thought it would take them a while to admit it. Just looking at them dancing, holding each other in such an intimate way, made him smile in recognition of what was happening between his brother and his best friend. They needed this to mend their souls. No words were needed. No feelings had to be confessed. They needed each other so badly, so powerfully, that their bodies were drawn together without them noticing. They may deny everything tomorrow, but right now, for life's sake, they wouldn't let go.

"GOOD EVENING, EVERYONE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" A loud voice resounded all through the festival territory. The music stopped and everyone gathered in the dance floor to listen to Mr. Tardell, who was now behind a microphone, straightening his shirt, getting ready to give a speech. Ed and Winry stopped moving and opened their eyes just to see much more people than they had noticed there were around them. Reluctantly, almost as if in slow motion, Winry removed her hands from around Edward's neck. He too let go of her waist and a lock of her long hair, he realized just then, he hadn't released. "WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY, LIKE EVERY YEAR, TO CELEBRATE THE BEGINNING OF THE SUMMER!" Everyone cheered. Everyone but a quiet couple still lost in each other's gaze. "BUT TODAY IS SPECIAL TOO, BECAUSE WE ARE GLAD TO WELCOME BACK HOME TWO MEMBERS OF OUR COMMUNITY THAT HAVE BEEN GONE FOR THE LONGEST TIME: THE ELRICS, EDWARD AND ALPHONSE!"

At the sound of his name being mentioned, Edward snapped back into the reality around him. The people in Resembool were all clapping and looking his way. Soon enough, Al joined him and Winry in the center of the dance floor. He was utterly confused. Why were they clapping? "Niisan, smile and wave. Our neighbors are welcoming us back home." Al instructed him through gritted teeth, as if trying to do it as discretely as possible. He figured his big brother had no idea of what was going on, but he didn't want him to be rude to the people.

Catching up, Ed grinned and started waving a hand. Winry couldn't help but to burst in laughter. "EDWARD, ALPHONSE, WE HOPE YOU WILL FIND IN RESEMBOOL THE CHANCE TO START OVER AND ACCOMPLISH YOUR DREAMS! KAMPAI!" Mr. Tardell raised his glass and his action was echoed by the rest of the people surrounding the trio.

"KAMPAAAAAI!" Everyone took a sip from their glasses.

"OF COURSE I WISH TO YOU THAT YOU MAY FIND A PRETTY BRIDE AND START A FAMILY SOON! THE WOMEN OF RESEMBOOL, YOU'LL SEE, ARE THE PRETTIEST, NICEST, MOST HARD WORKING WOMEN IN ALL OF AMESTRIS!" Laughs and random phrases were heard after this comment. Some were yelling "Take my wife" followed by a thud and an "as an example of a good woman" right after. Others, _mostly_ girls, would yell "I am a very good cook!" or "Take me on a date, hottie!" but it was all in the spur of the moment, and it made everyone laugh harder. Even Edward, as bad tempered as he was, was enjoying this warm welcome.

"Niisan, did you get to try the ice cream at least?" The three blonds were walking up the road to the Rockbell house.

"Yeah, I did. The strawberryflavored one was a good one" In the warm summer night breeze, Winry's long locks fluttered around like soft butterflies. Ed was carrying her in his arms because she felt too tired. Al had offered to do it, but Edward had told him she was very heavy, and he might get hurt. That got him two prizes: a punch on the arm and a ticket to be her ride for the night. Al could see through his brother's annoyed face at that.

When they got home, Al hurried upstairs. "Good night Niisan, Winry!"

The house was all dark, but Ed could see the bundle in his arms perfectly. "See you in a bit, Al" He walked up the stairs while holding Winry and opened the door to her room. Right at the threshold, he put her down.

"Thanks, Edward. That was really nice of you" Winry walked inside and took of her shoes. Her slender figure was the only bright spot within the darkness of the room. White dress. Blond bangs. Fair skin. He had to slap himself mentally to take control of his mind again.

"No problem, Winry. I hope you had fun, all in all." If he ever saw that foreigner again, he would absolutely kill him. His hands curled into fists.

"I did, Ed. It was the best festival ever because you were there" She was suddenly standing inches away from him. "I'm just glad you and Al could come tonight"

_Oh, right, me and Al_Mental slap. "Then, I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow, Winry" He turned to walk to his room. "By the way, that dress is really nice. I'm glad you could wear it" not a glance back, he entered his room.

GAAAWD! Was he playing with her head? How could he be so nice to her one moment and so cold the next? She would have to figure it out soon. However, now, all she needed was her bed.

* * *

**Author's notes: Done! I'm working on the next one right now, but there's so much going on with this story, I need to make many decisions.**

**Read&Review please! I'd love to read you guys!**

**Peace!**


	7. Two Years Long Plan: Plan B

**Author's notes:Hello again everyone! This chapter took me a long time, but here it is. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Winry or anything in their world, but I love imagining stories about them**

* * *

**Destiny to come **

**Two Years Long Plan**

**VII. Plan B**

It had been a couple of months since the alchemists had come back. If anyone had told Ed he would be building a fence. With his own hands. Using a hammer. Like any average man. He would've laughed. But lately, Winry and Pinako had been asking him to do a lot of stuff around the house. It's not like he didn't want to help, but seriously? Mowing, trimming the bushes, fixing the walls, basically anything considered _a man's job_ had become his duty for default. Not being able to use alchemy was starting to take its toll on him.

"Niisan, are you done?" Al and Den were walking his way. The young Elric imagined his brother would be needing water soon, so he was going to give him some.

"Hey, Al!" _Huff_ Edward dried his forehead with his right hand. "How do you think it's coming up?" Needless to say, Ed was proud of his work.

"I think it looks very good, Niisan. Did Winry say she wanted it white?" Al knew his brother was being used and abused by his best friend, and it was almost funny how Edward would always pout, but then always tried his best to please the young mechanic. _Almost_funny because the once peaceful house had become a battlefield. Every time Winry asked Edward to do something, Edward would say he was tired and she should do it. A second after, tools went flying in his direction. Some hit, but Ed was becoming dexterous in avoiding most of them. All that, and he still did everything he was told to do.

"Nope, she didn't say anything about the color, but I thought she would like white." Ed looked at the house behind them. "You know, because the rail is white, and the window sills are white…" He said matter-of-factly to his brother. "Right?" Yeah, he was proud of his work.

"Yeah, I guess that's right! And it looks good too. Congratulations, Niisan!" Al was having a good time. His family was together and everything seemed like it was moving forward. This had to be happiness alright.

"Erm, excuse me." A young man was calling from behind. When they turned to see him, both brothers had a face of recognition. However, only one was a nice face. "Is Winry home?"

"Oh, hi!" Al approached the young man and offered his hand. "We didn't introduce ourselves last time. My name's Alphonse, but everyone calls me Al." The guy shook his hand. "I think she is cleaning her workshop."

"Oh, right! We met at the festival, right?" Al's new friend was more enthusiastic now. "The name's Leopold, but my friends call me Leo." He turned to Edward. "Nice to meet you too. I heard Winry's friends had just come back from Central and were living with her. Well, I'm glad I got to meet ya." It was then when he offered his hand to Edward.

Reluctantly, he reached for Leopold's hand and shook it. "Yeah, whatever." He turned around and continued with the fence, as if nothing had happened.

Al looked at his brother and then back to a very uncertain Leopold. He tried to explain "Uh, his name is Ed."

"It's Edward!" the fence maker retorted, never looking at them.

"Right, Edward. He is my older brother, and I think he is kinda moody right now." Al tried to apologize.

"Mumble mumble mumble" came from Ed's direction.

"Don't worry about it." Leopold shoved it off. "So you said Winry was in her workshop? Alright, I'll be going then!" Showing enthusiasm again, he left the Elrics and walked to the door. He was lost from sight in no time.

"Niisan?" Ok, the bother was gone. Al wanted answers now.

"What now, Al?" _If you ask me what's wrong with me, I'll punch you, I swear!_

"You don't like Leopold, do you?" Mock. Al was mocking him. He was two seconds away from laughing.

"What's the matter with you, Alphonse? Are you laughing at me?" Ed turned to see Al, not knowing what his brother was thinking about. "Don't give me that face!"

Alphonse had a wide smile spread all over his face, a very wacky one for the matter. "Tell me brother, what did he do for you to not like him in a blink of an eye? Is it because he came to see _her_?" He was pushing it.

"No, Al! He can go wherever he likes! It's just…" Ed's face turned crimson. Sigh. "That's the guy that gave her the black pearl earrings." Barely understandable mumbles.

Al was enlightened. _Ooooooh_ "OOOH, I get it now." He was lost in thought for a minute and then "Niisan, come with me! We gotta go with them!" Ed was startled. Al started running to the house. As taken aback as he was, Edward followed.

"Winry!" Al barged in the house to find Winry sitting beside Leopold on the couch. Not too close. _Good._"Hey, Winry! I was wondering if you had another hammer because I want to help Niisan with the fence." Al lied

"Ehh? But you don't need one, because you can still do alchemy, or not?" Winry was startled by the way Al had entered the house and raised an eyebrow at his request. "Besides, let him do it, he needs a distraction and fresh air. He can't spend the rest of his life reading History books." This had been her concern all along. Edward was spending too much time sitting on the couch, reading. Before, she worried because he never stopped traveling, but now she thought he was losing the color on his skin for being inside all the time. It was just a matter of finding a balance, she thought.

"That's a good excuse for making me work my ass for you." Edward was at the door. "You don't have to worry about me. I thought I told you that already." Seeing _Leo_ on the couch was getting on his nerves. He was standing next to his little brother now, frowning. Silence.

"Well then you should do something, because this way of life is not your style, Edward!" She got up and, as imposing as ever, glared at her best friend. She was so mad at him for not appreciating her concern. Again. And why was _he_ upset? She hadn't done anything!

Edward didn't answer back. He knew she was kinda right, but what he had been thinking of doing had to be planned, and he was afraid it would take him far away once more. He looked down. "I'm sorry, Winry" He wouldn't discuss this with _Leo_ there.

"Umm, I don't want to be intruding, so I guess I will go." Leopold got off the couch and stood by Winry. "I'm glad you accepted my invitation. See you tomorrow then." He kissed the back of her hand sweetly. Ed and Al froze. Leopold walked past them and left the house, barely saying good bye to the brothers. Only Al waved back, feeling totally awkward.

The door closed behind the man and there was silence. Winry and Edward were avoiding each other's gaze, while Alphonse was planning on his way out. Yeah, sure, he had played his part on this chain reaction, but the only people who had to work on their differences were his brother and their best friend, who apparently had decided to go mute. So, of course, he was going to have to break the ice if he ever wanted peace in his life again. "Winry, Niisan has almost finished the fence, and he decided to make it white. I'm sure you'll like it a lot!" Not the brightest, but the safest path. Now, _that_ was perfect.

"Really, Al?" It seemed to work "I'm glad to hear that." She showed a forced smile at the young man. Al knew she was just avoiding another fight. "I'm going to my room to work for a while, ok? See ya later!" Without another word, she walked upstairs. Edward looked up at her when she got to the top.

"Hey, Winry" She stopped on her tracks but didn't turn to see him. "If you are going out with him, the least he can do is to know your taste in jewelry, don't you think so?" _Pff_ he snorted "I mean, he should make an effort, right? All those kisses on the hand are just a lame attempt to…"

"Shut up, Edward! That's enough!" She tried to contain the shaking of her body. This was infuriating. "If I decide to go out with him then I will! You told me yourself I should find a good man. Well, I found one. Now let it go." When there was no retort, she continued. "I'm going to my room. I'm going to work, so please don't interrupt me." She walked. They could only hear her door slamming.

"Niisan?" Al was trying to get Edward to react. "Niisan, can you hear me?" he waved a hand before his golden eyes. "Oh, no, you are gone, aren't you?" He sighed miserably and dropped his head.

"She's right, Al" the mentioned turned to see his brother again. He was back. "I told her to live, and to find a good man who would make her happy." The look on his eyes was indecipherable. "I guess I'm going out for a walk." Not looking at his younger brother once, he left the house.

_Oh, Niisan, for how long are you going to bring this down on yourself?_ With sad eyes, Al stared at the door, then looked up to where the mechanic had been just a minute ago. If his brother didn't listen, then maybe she would. CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! However, maybe this was not the best time to talk to Winry Rockbell, a very pissed and extremely volatile tool thrower. He would save it for later. Looking at Den, he decided he would take a walk too. "Come on, girl!" Den followed him outside.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Niisan, she can take care of herself." Al tried to calm his brother down. "Besides, Leopold seems like a nice guy." Al knew there was no way Ed could relax, but he had to try. He owed Winry not to let her best costumer go berserk looking for her around town at two in the morning. That would _not_ be a good thing. "He is a gentleman to her."

"I know that, Al!" Ed was pacing back and forth, back and forth, faster and faster. He was actually creating some smoke under his feet. Al was beginning to really worry. "I just can't calm down! It's only the second time she goes out with him and she's been out for like hours. I don't care if he's a gentleman! It's late! Where is she?" He was starting to sound deranged. He had accepted the fact of her going out, but this was ridiculous.

"She'll be back any minute, you'll see. Why don't we go to bed and see her tomorrow?" Al threw the ball…

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" exorbitant golden eyes glared at Al in fury. Ok, no going to bed then. "I am not going to sleep until I see that woman coming in through that freakin' door." He pointed dramatically to the entrance.

CREAK "Edward?" The beautiful young mechanic opened the door and found a strong finger pointing at her. "What are you guys doing here? And why are you pointing at me?" She was confused, to say the least.

_Ok, at least she is alone. Wait! No! Where did he go? He was supposed to take care of her! Why did he leave her alone? That bastard_… "Uh, I… we… wanted to spar for a while" Ed lied. "So I was telling Al to get out of here" he pointed emphatically to the door "and start stretching already!" His expression was out of control.

"Um, Ed, it's two in the morning. You better not force Al out. It's too late to spar." She started walking to the stairs.

"Look who's talking" Al looked at his brother in surprise. He had said it. Ed had a stern look. She could feel it. And so she turned to look at him.

"What do you want to say, Edward? Spit it out!" She was ready for confrontation. He had been a jerk for the past two days and she had had enough.

"Exactly what you heard!" He was losing it. "It is way too late for being out with some guy! What can you possibly do at this time in the night with him, huh? Have some self respect!" SLAP!

His face was turned. His cheek had a red mark. His senses were coming back and he was already regretting what he had said, but she was not going to listen anymore. "Edward" a soft whisper replaced her voice. Her face was flushed and her eyes were teary. "If you can think that of me, I never wanna talk to you again." As simple as that. She turned again and ran up the stairs without looking back.

Edward stayed still. Even Al didn't know what to say in this situation, except for "Niisan, are you alright?" He still looked aloof.

Edward touched his face and felt the hot spot where her hand had made contact. It was still stinging. "I…" words were forming in his head very slowly. "She…" He tried again "Man, I blew it, didn't I?" he finally said, shaking his head in utter frustration.

Alphonse couldn't agree more. "I think so. She looked very hurt, Niisan. Why did you say that?" He put his hand on his brother's shoulder and shook him gently.

"I guess I just couldn't take it anymore, Al" He looked overwhelmed. "He is just too perfect, but I know he must be a bore too!" He walked away from his brother. "And I know she is not the kind of girl that allows any guy to touch her, but the thought of him thinking about it just…UUUURRRGGGHHHH!" he shivered.

"It is her decision, Niisan, you know that." In his head, Al fully understood Ed's reaction, but his brother was too stubborn to even admit it to himself. "And you know she is smart, and knows what to do and what not to do. She is the strongest girl I know, and I'm sure you think that too." He stared at his brother's back.

"Yes, Alphonse. It's not her I don't trust" he started to explain. Al swore he could hear sadness in his voice. Ed sighed. "It's me."

Al was taken aback by the sudden turn of events. He was expecting his brother's outburst about Leopold not being right for her, and how he would abuse her or touch her, or anything! But no, he was going on a different direction. "What do you mean it's you?"

_Sigh_. Ed turned to face his brother. "Come with me, Al. Let's get out of here." He glanced at the dark corridor on the second floor and signaled Al to the door. His little brother didn't have to ask; he knew Edward had something important to say, and so he followed him to the tree on the hill. That hill that had been their home so many lifetimes ago.

"Alphonse" Ed started, looking up at the tree branches. A long silence followed.

"Niisan, what's going on?" Alphonse was intrigued. He had to know what his brother was going through.

"Al, remember the conversation we had a few months ago, when we got here? When you asked me if I would introduce Winry to someone and then give her away?" Yes, this was the best approach he could think of.

"Mmmm yeah, Niisan, I remember. I told you that was not going to happen, but you wouldn't listen." Al knew this would happen, but _he_ wasn't the one who needed to know.

"Yeah" Ed was staring at the ground. He chuckled softly. "I kept thinking about that too, you know? I asked myself if I would walk her down the aisle to some guy, and I kept telling myself _that_ was exactly the plan." He closed his eyes to feel the night breeze on his face. "I would be there to make sure she was happy."

"And now…you don't trust yourself because…?" Al was getting confused. Until now, his brother's plans had been very clear to him, even if he didn't like them. But this was getting weird. What did he mean to do then?

"I don't trust myself, Alphonse, because I may not be able to do _exactly_ that!" _Ok, it is out_ "As time goes by, I realize I don't trust anyone with her life, or her future, or anything about her. I don't want that _Leo_ near her, the same way I hated the idea of that foreigner at the dance touching her." His tone was changing from sad to annoyed. "She deserves better, I know, but I just can't stop feeling like this." His hand moved to his chest.

"Niisan, are you trying to say what I think?" Al was wide-eyed. He was not expecting this. Not so soon.

"What I'm trying to say, Al, is I can't trust myself to pick the prefect guy for Winry because you were right." He paused. _Breathe_. "I can't give her away. I can't entrust her happiness to anyone. And I won't give any speech at her wedding!" He sat on the field covered in leaves. "So I'm gonna make this right, Al" a determined look flooded his golden irises.

"I'm glad you finally admit your feelings, Niisan. Now she needs to know you love her." He then thought for a second and realized Edward hadn't really said it. He looked at his brother dubiously "Because, that is what this is all about, right? You love her." That was _the_ question.

"No, Al, it's something much stronger." He smiled at the scenery "It's all about the nature of elements." The younger Elric kept looking at his brother, not quite sure he was following. "You need an ember to start a fire." Edward turned to see his brother. His hair moved wildly. The leaves on the ground elevated around them and flew away. _An elemental force_. Edward closed his eyes "So maybe I'm like the wind. I am always running around, never really having a place of my own." He inhaled the scents around him. "But if that is so, then Winry is the air. Without her, I do not exist. She is my core, my origin; she is where I belong" a warm feeling washed over the brothers at the confession.

So much for Plan 'A', it was time for Plan 'B': Get Winry Rockbell, High-class Automail Mechanic, Machinery genius, his Best Friend and Greatest mission ever.

"Niisan, we've lost you" Al smiled, faking a face of defeat and shaking his head.

"I've lost myself, Al. Completely and deeply."

* * *

**Author's notes: I loved writing the last part. I know Edward may be a bit OOC, but I tried giving him a soft side for a change, without losing his stubbornness or his alchemy obsession.  
**

**Read&Review please! All comments are well received ^^**


	8. Two Years Long Plan: Erased by accident

**Author's notes: Here is chapter 8, and it's still going! Please enjoy ^^ You can yell at me later!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winry, Ed or Al. They belong to Arakawa's great mind.**

* * *

**Destiny to come **

**Two Years Plan**

**VIII. Erased by Accident**

The mornings in Resembool were getting repetitive and dull to Edward. The sun came out, he exercised early, then took a shower; sometimes he read, but he was trying to go out more or do stuff around the house on his own accord. That's what she had insisted on, after all. Or at least that was the last thing she had said to him. It was just great. He had finally decided to be honest with her and have the most important conversation of his life, and she had decided exactly the opposite. She wasn't talking to him. She didn't even look at him!

"…but I will be back before sunset. Is that ok with you?" Al was looking at is brother, waiting for an answer.

Edward looked around and then looked at Al. "I'm sorry, Alphonse, were you telling me something?" His face was that of a person who has been lost in his own thoughts for days.

"Niisan, this is getting irritating. You have to stay awake and be in control of yourself if you ever want to go back to Winry's nice list." His eyes were disapproving. "And you can start by listening to the people around you, like your brother!" Ed was abashed. He hadn't meant to ignore his brother. Al took a deep breath in. "I know you are not alright, Niisan, but remember you've dealt with worse dangers before, so you can definitely do this!" He encouraged him and patted his back. "And I was trying to tell you I'm going to the town with Magnolia and some of her friends, but I will be back before sunset, ok?"

"Yeah, Al, that's fine." Even if his brother had tried to cheer him up, he had decided to stay where he was: sitting by their favorite tree, doing nothing at all.

"Ok, then I'm going. Cheer up, will you?" Al patted his shoulder and ran down the hill. He didn't want to leave his brother like this, but he knew he'd figure it out on his own. Besides, he had promised Magnolia he would go with them today, and he didn't want to break a promise.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Is anybody home?" Winry was coming out from her room. The house was apparently empty. So quiet. Granny had told her she would go to the market today, and she had volunteered to go in her place. Edward had twitched at that, but she had ignored him. Who was he to decide where she went and who she met? In the end, Granny had said she would go. She didn't give any reasons. Maybe she just didn't want to make the obvious problem between the blonds even bigger. "Al, are you here?" Ok, if he wasn't home, for sure the _other one_ wasn't home either. No one answered.

She decided she would do something productive and went to the workshop. When she entered, she noticed how messy it had become. "Oh, bummer" Maybe it was time to clean it up a little. "Well, I guess I'll go buy some disinfectant." She looked into a box of metal parts and noticed they were stained. "And maybe some wax. It's time to give some maintenance to my tools too, after all." With that, she left the house. It would be nice to have some time for herself and her favorite activity.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Edward was still sitting under the tree, watching the sun move. A leave floated above him, the wind seemed to be playing with it. It was as if it was making fun of him. What was he supposed to do? Winry wouldn't talk to him no matter what he tried. Right then, the leave landed on his shoulder and he grabbed it. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt that allowed him to see his scar and the nuts that were still in his skin. _Hmm she used to have so much fun fixing my arm before_. He smiled to himself. And then his face lit up as it hit him: the perfect way to make Winry happy again. All excited, he ran back to the yellow house- _now surrounded by a white fence_- knowing exactly what to do.

"Winry?" There was absolute silence in the house. Den was asleep outside, so he was apparently alone. Perfect! He went straight downstairs, to the workshop. With one look, he knew he would have a lot of work to do, so he started moving. The racks were full of boxes, all of them packed with metal parts, tools, screws, nuts, automail spares and who knows what else. But not only were the racks full, also the floor, the work table, and every corner of the room. This was a complete mess, and he knew she had been procrastinating cleaning it up. Every time she checked on his leg, she complained about the boxes on her way…and on the litter. Well, this was going to be his redemption. _Ok, let's start! After I clean all this, Winry is going to talk to me again for sure._ He grinned. _And then I'll tell her._

With determination, he started moving the boxes around the floor. It seemed like a not so difficult job, but when he looked for space on the shelves, he realized there was only some room for the boxes on the top. And it was way too high, even if he was taller now. "Crap, Winry, you make things so difficult even when you don't know you do!" He looked around and found a ladder tossed under the table. He reached for it and set it against the rack. He took one big box and started climbing the ladder, balancing his body to prevent himself from falling. He finally got to the top and put the first box in place. "Huuuff" Minus one. Edward went down for another box. There were two smaller boxes on the table. _I guess I can take both at once_. He piled the two boxes and pulled them up. One foot after the other, he climbed the ladder again. When he put the boxes on the shelf, the ladder rocked and he lost his balance. A hand took hold of the metal structure instinctively, but when he saw the whole rack falling on him, along with all the boxes, he realized it had not been the best idea. Edward fell hard on the floor, and felt all the metal pieces and tools hitting him everywhere right before everything went black.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"He will be alright, Miss Rockbell. He's got a concussion, but nothing serious. As soon as Mr. Elric wakes up, you can take him home." Dr. Hubert was comforting Winry. Her face was puffy and red; her tears had dried on her cheeks. She had gone back to her workshop after buying all the things she needed to clean it up just to find Edward on the floor, covered by all her stock of automail spare parts, and unconscious. She had carried him to the couch, and called the doctor to get him to the clinic. She got scared when he didn't wake up.

"Excuse me, Dr., Mr. Elric is waking up" a young nurse had popped out of Ed's room and announced what Winry had been waiting for. She hurried inside.

"Ed?" Winry stood beside the bed, looking at his still sleeping face. He moved at the sound of her voice. "Ed. Can you hear me? It's me, Winry" She touched is hand lightly and he moved it, grabbing her fingers slightly. She gasped. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Who?" His voice was a whisper. The hold on her fingers got tighter as he fully woke up.

"It's Winry. How are you feeling?" Her voice showed her concern.

"Where am I?" his mind was blank.

"You are in Resembool's clinic, Edward. You had an accident in my workshop, do you remember?" She was trying to contain her sobs. He was fine, and that was all that mattered.

His amber eyes were unfocused. "Accident? No, I don't remember anthything. I don't remember anything at all. ACK!" His head was throbbing, and he was getting desperate. "I… I don't…"

"Shhh, it's ok, don't exert yourself." She stroked his head and he grabbed her hand suddenly, panic in his eyes.

"I… I don't know who you are,_'Winry'_… I'm sorry, should I remember you?" His breathing was speeding up as he realized most of his mind was completely blank. "This is wrong. Where is Alphonse? Where is my brother?" He was freaking out and tried to get up.

"Ed! Al is on his way, I sent him a message with Leopold. I don't think he'll take long." In that moment, Al came running in the clinic's room.

"Niisan! Are you alright? What in the world happened?" His face had worried lines. Al hurried next to the bed and stood beside Winry, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Al, I don't know what's going on here. I don't even remember being in an accident" He then looked at the girl next to him. Her concerned face told him she must know him, but for some reason "and I don't think I've met your friend here, so I was starting to get worried." His head started throbbing again "ACK! This is really bad. My head is killing me." Al was confused about his brother's words.

"The reason, Mr. Elric is that you were in fact involved in an accident in Miss Rockbell's house, and you hit your head." Dr. Hubert got closer to him and started checking his eyes with a little lamp. "The truth is I am concerned about you not remembering Miss Rockbell. It looks like you have lost parts of your memory. Can you tell me your name?" The lamp was in his pocket again, and he was just looking at Ed with a serious face.

"I am Edward Elric" That had been an easy question.

"Ok, good! Now, can you tell me how old are you?" Dr. Hubert took out a small pad and started scribbling on it.

"I… I think I'm 15, I guess" That wasn't as easy. How old was he?

"Miss Rockbell?" Dr. Hubert turned to Winry, asking the same thing.

She shivered "You are 18, Ed" She bit her lip, slowly understanding what was going on.

Ed was quietly processing the information. "Mr. Elric, can you tell me where have you been the last few days?" The doctor was back with another question.

"I… don't remember clearly." He searched in his mind. "I think I went to a festival, and I think I've been on the hill where my house used to be. Also…" He looked at Alphonse. "Did we go searching for something? I have the feeling we had something really important to find." He was trying hard.

"Yes Niisan, we did, but we found it almost six months ago and we came back home, with Winry and Auntie Pinako." Al wasn't sure of what to think.

"Winry and Auntie Pinako? You mean that old hag who used to be friends with mom? Are we staying with her? Why?" His head was a mess.

"Because they are our family, Niisan. Auntie has always offered us a home ever since mom died, and Winry is our best friend! Don't tell me you don't remember them!" This was getting out of control. How could he not remember Winry? Especially after the last day's events.

The throbbing of his head was back. "No, Al, I don't know what you're talking about, honestly. Is this a bad joke?" He was hiding his face behind his hands, rubbing his forehead. This had to be a joke.

The room went silent. No one knew what to say or do. Winry was on the verge of tears, listening to her best friend say he had no idea who she was. She ran out of the room and Alphonse followed her, too worried to leave her alone. Winry got to the garden behind the clinic and started sobbing. This was all a nightmare, and it was all her fault.

Al caught up with her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Oh Al!" She hugged her friend and wept. "I shouldn't have complained to Edward about the mess in my workshop, and shouldn't have told him to be useful and do chores around the house, and shouldn't have stopped talking to him for so long, and shouldn't have left the house today, and this is all because of me. I must've made him feel guilty and he must've tried to organize my boxes, and he fell off the ladder." Her rambling was interrupted by her own sobs. She couldn't talk anymore.

"Don't say that, Winry" He was patting her back. "If he tried to help, that was because he wanted to do something nice for you." He tried to smile, but couldn't "Besides, you can't keep an eye on him all the time, you know? He's a grown man, and he should be able to take care of himself." She then chuckled.

"Yeah, except he can't do it." She backed away from Al. "I'm sorry, Al. This isn't the time to feel sorry, is it? We have a billion of blanks to fill." She smiled, showing strength Al didn't believe she had. "Let's go." And she pulled him back inside again. Ed would need him soon.

* * *

**Author's notes: I knooooow! Poor Ed! And poor Winry! Thy will have to work it out somehow.**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Purple Dragon Ranger: Thank u so much ^^! I will keep it up**

**ellamariexx: I love FMA! I'm totally reading your stories. What did you think of this?**

**Hellocloser: isn't Ed adorable? even when he tries to be cranky!**

**sashimigirl92: Ed is always the hero, right? ^^***

**See ya soon guys!**


	9. Two Years Long Plan: Flirt your way back

**Author's notes: I finally finished chapter 9! Ed has lost his memories, but is getting them back bit by bit. When will he remember Winry?**

**Disclaimer: FMA is obviously not mine, so there...**

* * *

**Destiny to come **

**Two Years Long Plan**

**IX. Flirt Your Way Back**

"So we went to Lior and met Rose, remember her? She was very nice and helped us a lot too. When we fought the priest we almost got killed, but your skills were the best!" Al was telling the story of their adventures to Edward, who seemed to have his mind somewhere else. While sitting by the river bend, all he said was "Mmm" and all he did was pick on his automail leg.

"Al" Ever since he had left the hospital a week ago, the only person he had been able to remember was Al. Not Pinako, not Winry, not even his military comrades. Everything was a blur, and his few memories were plagued by people with no face. Except for his brother. "Tell me something" his eyes were nostalgic "have we really known Winry for a long time?"

Al felt a heavy lump in his chest. "Yes, Niisan, all our lives. She's been our friend since forever." Edward remained silent "We were there when her parents died, and she was there when our mom passed away. Auntie Pinako and Winry saved you that horrible night, when we tried to bring mom back." Ed remembered that night clearly. He and Alphonse had planned it for so long, and when they finally did it, he wasn't prepared for the consequences. But of all things, he could not remember what had happened after the huge failure. The Gate, his brother in an armor body, and his limbs gone were the last thing he could picture.

"And then you tell me I became a State Alchemist? At the age of 12? Why did I do that?" Some very important pieces were clearly missing.

"Because you thought it would be the best way to search for something that would give us back our bodies." This was going to be a longer explanation than he thought.

"The Philosopher's Stone" It came out automatically, like he knew it already. Alphonse stared at his brother in shock and then his face brightened.

"Yes, Niisan, the Philosopher's Stone! Did you recall anything?" Al was all jumpy and excited.

"I think so… Did we meet a guy with a cross scar on his face?" Something was coming back. His head started throbbing again.

"YES! His name was Scar, actually." He was almost laughing now. "We didn't have a good start with him, but he became sort of our ally for the battle against Father."

Ok, that had been too much information. "Father? Did we fight our father? Did he come back, Al? That stupid piece of man finally decided to return?" This had obviously upset Edward, who was now trying to control his headache with his hands, it seemed.

"No, Niisan, it wasn't like that! I mean, yes, he did come back, but he helped us. And that wasn't _our_ father we fought, it was this horrible creature, a homunculus that tried to become God" Speaking of confusing, even Al thought this was too weird, and he remembered it all.

"UUURRRGGH! Al, my head is killing me! It's like every word you say stirs up something in my brain, but nothing makes sense!" He was breathing heavily.

"It's ok, Niisan, calm down. It'll all come back to you, you'll see." He patted his brother's back, trying to comfort him. Even _he_ wanted to be comforted, and could only imagine how hard this was for Ed.

After a minute, Ed's headache calmed a bit. "You know what the worst part of this nightmare is?" His head was bent down. Al could only imagine his expression. "The fact that we go to that house every day, and she smiles at me, trying to hide her sadness with apple pies, and I can't even remember the first time we met. That's why I have tried to avoid her as much as I can!" Alphonse knew that. He had seen Edward going out of the house very early and wandering around, coming home very late at night. Even today, when he had looked for is brother, he was nowhere to be found. He had gone everywhere, finally finding him sitting by the river, probably brought there by the memory of his body.

"I hear her crying every night behind her bedroom door, and all that comes to me is guilt. It's the kind of guilt you get when you fail someone, when you break a promise." Edward looked up to see his little brother.

"Niisan" Al looked sad, and smiled faintly "You did promise to never make her cry again, unless it was happy tears." Edward's eyes widened. "And she cried when we came back a few months ago alright! I thought then, that it was the happiest I had ever seen Winry since we used to play here as kids." Al's smile broadened "I hope she'll be smiling gain soon."

"How?" Al turned to see his brother. "How do I make her smile again, Al?" Al knew that look in Ed's eyes. He was analyzing every option, looking for an answer.

"I guess she will be fine as soon as you remember who she is." Al _knew_ that would make all the difference.

"And how am I supposed to do that? It's not like I chose to forget her! It's not something I can control, Al, so if you know any trick to get my memories back, please tell me!" He stood up abruptly "GAAAAAAHHHH!" and yelled at the river.

Al was startled by his brother's outburst and covered his ears. "N-No, I don't know how to get your memories back for sure, but I know what you can do to try." He had always been the smart one, after all. Ed just looked at him, waiting for his next words. "Well, Niisan, if you want to remember her, you can try and spend more time with her, instead of avoiding her all the time. Get to know her again, make new memories. I'm sure that will ring some bells in your brain."

Ed didn't speak. He was thinking about it. Maybe Alphonse was right and all he had to do was spend time with her in order to remember her. It didn't sound like a bad idea. "Ok, I'll do it! I will definitely remember her!" His high spirits were back. All that Al hoped was that he would keep it like that, 'cause this was not going to be so easy.

Al stood up and walked back to the house with his brother. "Niisan, have you changed the bandage around your head at least once? It looks filthy." It was true. Al bet he had not changed it or washed it. Edward would always be Edward.

"Erm, mmmmaybe not?" Why was it that his _younger_ brother had to take care of _him_ all the time? It was embarrassing at times.

"Well, then I will change it when we get home, don't worry." Al just kept walking until they entered the yellow house.

"Winry! Auntie! We're home!" Al yelled.

Winry was coming up from the basement. "Oh, hey guys! You are early. Do you wanna have dinner?" Pinako was coming out from the kitchen with a big bowl of soup. "We were about to eat as well." Winry smiled. It was that forced smile again.

"That sounds good! We would love to eat with you, right Niisan?" Alphonse elbowed his silent brother.

"Ugh! Yeah, that's right" Edward glared at his brother in complaint, but agreed. He really wanted to try. "Let's eat!" he grinned and sat at the table.

"So, Pipsqueak, where did you go today? Have you remembered anything?" Pinako was serving the soup for everyone.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DUST PARTICLE THAT CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN BY A FLY, YOU HAG?" The outburst had come out like an old reflex. When it was over, everyone stared at Ed in surprise. He relaxed against the chair and showed a crooked smile. "I..." he paused "I always do that, don't I?" He looked at the old lady and exploded "Aunt Pinako! Now I remember everything! I mean, I know you were my mom's friend, but I just remembered you offering your house to us." He looked around "Of course! I used to read for hours on that couch! And you threw away my clothes when we came back!" he got up and ran towards the old woman, hugging her tightly "You always call me names like _shrimp_or _shorty_! I remember you now, Aunt Pinako!" He laughed. This was a great feeling.

Alphonse and Winry were standing beside them. "Niisan, that's awesome! See? You will remember everything for sure!" He cheered.

Winry shed a few tears. "I'm so glad you are remembering, Edward. Do you now know who I am now?" she was playing with her fingers nervously.

Ed released Pinako from his hug and straightened up to look at the blonde before him. His face was serious again. "Winry" He shook his head "I'm sorry"

Winry frowned for a second, and then changed her expression completely. She smiled sweetly at him. "It's ok, Ed, it's not your fault." She walked to the stairs, her face hidden. "I'm not hungry, Granny. I'll be in my room if you need me, ok?" And she went upstairs. Nobody tried to stop her. They knew she wouldn't want them to.

"Edward" Pinako's voice brought him back to his senses. She looked really worried. "Can you do me a favor?" He just nodded. "After dinner, can you please check on her? I know she will appreciate it."

"You bet I will" She didn't even have to ask.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

(For the next scene, you can listen to "Because I love you" by Yiruma)

"Winry?" Ed knocked on the door to her room. She didn't answer. Feeling brave, he opened the door to find the mechanic fully asleep on her working table. There was an automail leg she seemed to be working on very hard. So hard, she probably hadn't been sleeping properly._Typical_. He shook his head in disapproval. _Wait, 'typical'? Where did that come from? Does she do this often? Was that something I knew?_ He was staring at her sleeping face in shock, but her deep intakes of air softened his expression almost immediately.

"Ewr…" she whispered ever so low. "Edward" her lips had woken up without her noticing and had spoken his name. Ed's heart was racing without him knowing why. He moved closer to her and removed a blond bang from her face, putting it behind her ear. Carefully, he put his arms under her and pulled her up, carrying her to the bed so that she could sleep better. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders and sighed. The nights were getting colder.

With his face inches away from hers, he whispered "I can't remember you" he put another bang of hair away from her face. "It's like I don't know you at all." He lowered his face on her "But then, why do I feel like I miss you so much?" He sighed and then let his first impulse take over and kissed her forehead. She was warm and soft. A flash sent him away from her and a load of images flooded his mind. They were all of her. Smiling. Frowning. Crying. Playing and laughing. He could see her in so many ways, and still could not put the pieces together in his head. When he opened his eyes to see her again, a warm sensation filled his chest. "Good night, stranger." Without going near her again, he went out the room.

Edward opened the door and entered the room where he stayed with his brother. "Hey, Al!" He walked straight to his bed and dropped on it. He was really tired and his head was hurting again.

"Hey, Niisan! Where were you?" Al was sitting on a chair, cleaning his shoes.

"Alphonse" his voice was dead serious "What is she to me?" Edward straightened up and looked at his brother. "Why do I feel like this? WHAT IS SHE TO ME?" the volume of his voice was rising almost to yelling. He wanted answers immediately.

Al was startled. Should he…? "Why, Niisan, she is our childhood friend. I told you that." He didn't know how much he should explain. This was complicated "She is also your mechanic. She built your leg and your arm too. But of course you got back your arm, so it's just your leg she tunes up now." He decided to ignore his shoes for good and went to sit by his brother. "Are you alright, Niisan?"

"No, Al, I'm not alright!" He left the bed and leaned on the wall "I won't be alright 'till I get all my memories back! I feel like I'm not myself, like I'm living someone else's life!" He punched the wall. "And that someone has feelings for that woman, I know it!" He hit his head against the wall not so hard.

Al was amazed. How could he not remember her, yet keep feeling 'something' towards her? "What are you saying, Niisan? What is it that you feel?" Al was very curious.

"I don't know, Al! I'm telling you it's something in the back of my head, like it was another me, the one that knows who she is." He hit his head again. "All I know for sure is that I don't wanna see her cry again. Tomorrow, Al, I'm gonna start with our plan. I'm going to spend time with her and make her smile." His face was determined like it had been hours earlier.

"That is good, Niisan. Really good" Al smiled at his brother and went to sit on his bed. Taking off his clothes, he pulled the covers and lied down. "You know, you can start by asking her to change your bandage. I'm too tired to do it." With that, he rolled over and pretended to sleep.

Edward chuckled at that. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. He then walked to his bed and disposed to sleep too. Maybe his dreams would bring back more memories. He sure hoped so.

* * *

**Author's notes: Thank you all for reading. And thanks to my wonderful reviewers! Please, if you notice something's not right with this story (spelling, grammar, incoherent events) just let me know! ^^ You guys help me a lot!**

**R&R Please!**


	10. Misunderstandings: Storm

**Author's notes: Hello everyone! Been a while and I'm sorry about that, but here it is: Chapter 10! If you though Ed forgetting everything was going to be troublesome, his still very big mouth and bad temper will make it worse. Hehe, well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own FMA or any of its characters, but they are so adorable it's impossible not to use them for everyone's entertainment ^^**

* * *

**Destiny to come **

**Misunderstandings**

**X. Storm**

This had to be a joke. After all that had happened the last few weeks, he still couldn't put all the pieces of his life together. Yes, he had gotten better and now he remembered most of his trip searching for the Stone and, obviously, his military comrades. He wasn't that glad to remember Mustang, for the matter, but he did. This was so frustrating. How was it that his brain remembered that bastard and all the pain he had endured while fighting the homunculus, and not the beautiful girl fixing his leg right now? _Stupid!_

"Edward" She was focused on removing his leg. "Are you ready? This is going to hurt." She had warned him, but there was no other choice. His current automail was too small for him, and she had been working on a brand new leg. He was surprised to see it was the same leg on which he had seen her sleeping. This woman was really something.

"I'm ready. Do it." He took a deep breath and held onto the couch, preparing for the worst. She then nodded and disconnected his nerves. "AAAARRRGGHH!" It was so painful! Hell! This was horrible! He twitched and twisted.

"I'm putting the other one on, Ed. It's better if I do it now, trust me." She set the leg ready and connected it to his body as fast as she could. "Hang on!" He yelled in pain, but shushed himself quickly. Same old Edward, even if his memories were like a jigsaw puzzle.

Winry ran to get him a blanket and a pillow to make him more comfortable. It was very common for him to faint after so much physical pain. "Ed, sleep. You will feel much better when you wake up." She smiled. When he looked at her, all he could see was a blur. "Rest. Everything is fine" were the last words he heard before losing conscience.

In his sleep, his mind started going around the last few weeks. It _had_ been very weird.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Three weeks prior to automail attachment)**

_RRRRUUUUUMBBBBLEEEE_

"IIIIAAAAAH!" Winry was hiding under her covers. Den was sleeping in the kitchen. Pinako and the Elrics were sitting at the table, eating dinner.

"So, she's scared of storms?" Ed was glad to know something more about her. "Why is that?" Now he wanted to know more and more.

"Beats me" Pinako was smoking her pipe nonchalantly. Her granddaughter's screams during storms were not new to her.

"She has always been scared of thunder, Niisan. She used to cuddle with us every time it rained like this when we were kids." Ed was looking at his brother. One more hint here and there, and he was sure he would remember. "She usually hides or covers herself until she falls asleep or the storm is over."

"So… do we do anything to help? I mean" his face was getting red "well, she used to cuddle with us, so do we…?" He moved his arms, pretending to hug and pat an imaginary person.

Al couldn't hold his laughter "Hahaha Niisan, well, I guess you can always comfort her if you want to." He quieted his laughter down and felt mean all of a sudden. A gleam in his eyes gave him away. "Why, do you want to?"

Ed jumped back in reflex. Was Alphonse enjoying his confusion? It certainly looked that way. "Err no. No, NO, of course not. I was just asking if we did anything! I have no idea of anything, Alphonse! Try to be more supportive here!" He acted disappointed, trying to hide his nervousness.

Al kept giving him a strange look. His eyebrows were up. "I'm sorry, Niisan. But really, you can go check on her if that makes you feel better." His eyes still had a glint of mischief.

Ed didn't know what to do, and just kept flinching at every little scream coming from upstairs. Pinako was just sitting there, letting them talk and smoking on her pipe. _No big help, huh?_"Well, I can't just ignore her screams. I am going up." Edward got up and went to the stairs.

"Listen, Shrimp" Ed's ears became red at the sound of the nickname, but tried to calm down. Pinako's voice sounded very serious. "Winry is my granddaughter and the most important person to me. If you are just going to continue making her cry, then don't bother going to see her." She sucked on the pipe and blew some smoke.

Edward tightened his fists. "I won't make her cry again." His voice was low, almost as if he was talking to himself. Then, he resumed walking to her room.

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Winry? Are you ok?" He asked sheepishly from the door, opening it an inch to see the inside of the bedroom. All he could see was a bulge on the bed, covered by the sheets. It was shaking, so he figured who it was "I'm coming in" he said as he approached the bed. He looked for the corners of the covers and tried to pull at them. A shriek came from the lump.

"Don't! I'm fine. Just leave!" She was really scared, but then, why wasn't she letting him help? She used to cuddle with him, Al said. So why not now?

"Winry, come on, you can't hide under the covers forever. You'll miss the storm outside!" _I have to try_.

"Exactly the point! I _HATE_ storms and thunder!" Her muffled voice still had a shaky sound.

"Why? They are really exciting!" He was smiling broadly. This was a long shot, but he wanted to try. "Come on, Winry! I'll show you! Stop hogging the covers!"

Those words rang a bell in his mind, as well as in Winry's. The bundle moved and her head popped out of the covers. Her eyes were questioning Ed in silence, but something in them told him she would trust him. He offered his hand to her and she took it without a word. Suddenly, he pulled her and got her in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"Edward! What do you think you're doing? Let me down!" She pushed him away, but he didn't budge.

"I am going to take you outside." His words were plain. He walked downstairs and to the main door. Winry was still squirming in his arms. Al and Pinako stared at them with a very confused expression. "We are going out" was all he said to explain his actions.

"NO! GRANNY! AL! I DON'T WANNA GO!" She tried to fight him, but his strength was beating her. They were already at the stoop and she could feel the cold, damp wind on her face, not to mention she was wearing a very thin black sleeveless shirt and her pajama shorts. Only. "You better get me inside this instant, Edward Elric, or you will meet my best friend!" He was going to get it!

Ed looked at her with confusion in his eyes "I thought you said _I_ was your best friend?" he remembered. Who was she talking about?

Winry stared at his confused face and couldn't help to burst in laughter "Haha yes, yes you are. I meant…" Their eyes met. He was smiling at her again. "Never mind, don't worry about it." _You are such a dork._She smiled at him warmly, completely forgetting why she was so mad at him a minute ago. However, he moved into the clear and she was reminded suddenly by the rain drops falling hard on her. "EDWARD! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" She was holding onto him like crazy, trying to use him as a shield from the rain.

"I want you to see this, Winry. Look up!" He was already gazing at the sky. Though the rain was hitting his face, he was enjoying it.

Winry doubted. Still afraid of the storm now falling full on her, she got the courage to look up. Ed was there with her, after all. She bit her lip and looked up slowly, blinking rapidly. _(I recommend listening to 'Sometimes when it Rains' by Secret Garden)_ When she finally got to see what he was seeing, her frown turned into a smile. The smile turned into laughter. "Ed!" she said between giggles "This is amazing!" The little water drops were alive above her. The sky was a shade of silver, the clouds covering it completely. Through the rain, she could see light and sparkles, like diamonds falling from the heights. It was really amazing. She then closed her eyes to feel the water pitter-patter on her delighted face.

Ed looked at her and sighed. There in his arms, he was the only one keeping her safe. She seemed so happy; her laughter was echoing all over the hills. This is what he really wanted. All she had to do was smile. "I told you it would be awesome!" He grinned at her.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_RRRRRUUUUUMMMMMBBBBLLLLEEEE_

"IIIIAAAAAH!" She hid her face in his chest at the sound of the thunder.

Two figures had been looking at the couple through a window all the time.

"It looks like they're having fun, right Auntie?" Al's smile was a very satisfied one. _Well done, Niisan._

"Apparently they are, Alphonse" she paused and sucked on her pipe. "It still worries me. I don't think he has remembered her at all, but still…" even if her face was immutable, the look in her eyes was giving away a mix of concern and surprise.

Al looked at her, understanding what she meant. Then, he looked at the couple again. Winry had released herself from Edward's grasp and was now chasing after him in circles. He chuckled when Edward slipped trying to avoid the wrench Winry had thrown at him.

"_What was that? Are you trying to kill me or something?"_

_Ed was yelling at Winry. His personality remained the same after all…_

"_It is all your fault, you know? I told you I hated thunder!"_

_Winry hadn't changed at all either._

"No, he hasn't remembered anything. But I think this goes beyond his memory." Al couldn't stop laughing at the scene outside the house. Edward had picked up the wrench and was now taunting Winry, raising it in his hand above her. She jumped and jumped trying to reach it, failing miserably. He was definitely enjoying being taller than her.

Pinako smiled too. "Yes, I believe you are right, Alphonse." She sighed. "I just hope he knows what he's doing." She turned to leave. It was late, so she headed to her room. "Don't let them get in all wet, alright? Good night, Alphonse."

"Yes, Auntie! Good night!" He said as she disappeared in the shadows of the second floor. Al looked outside again. They were still at it. _Come on, Winry, make him remember. If anyone can heal him, that's you._ He walked away and returned with two towels in his arms, which he put on a chair beside the door. With one last glance at the couple in the rain, he went to his room.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Al?" why was he whispering? His intention was to wake up his little brother after all. "Al, wake up!" it was still a whisper. On second thought, the last thing he needed was a cranky brother bickering at him for scaring him out of his sleep. He would be very gentle. "Alphoooonse" he chanted.

"Niisan, I am awake, you don't need to sing, really!" Al stirred and sat on his bed to look at his brother. It was a good thing he was dry, though his hair was still damp. It was still dark outside, so Alphonse guessed he had just come in. What time was it anyway? He was having a very pleasant dream for a change, about him swimming in the pond with his brother, Winry and a little overgrown Mei. Edward would pay for waking him up. "So how did it go? You kids had fun?" Al yawned.

"Al, I'm even more confused than before!" Ed's face showed real frustration. "I don't know what I'm doing! Every time I think I'm getting to know her better, or I'm getting closer, she does something unexpected, like throwing that cursed wrench at me!" He sat on the corner of Al's bed and buried his head in his hands.

"So" Al rubbed his eyes "you kids didn't have fun?"

"Al, this is serious! She hates me or something!" True despair was showing on Ed's features.

Had it been that bad? The last thing Al had seen before going to bed was them playing and yelling at each other like they used to. "What happened, Niisan? Why would you think she hates you?"

Ed walked to sit on his own bed, facing his brother. He started rubbing his wet hair again with a towel, which Al recognized as one of the couple he had left on the chair for them. "Well, she threw that wrench at me at least three times, even when she promised she wouldn't do it after I gave it back!" Ed's burrow frowned.

"And why did she do it? You must've done something…" Al knew Winry was volatile, but he also knew how good was his brother at doing or saying thinks that would tick her off.

Ed blushed. He was actually blushing for the first time since the accident. "I…" he rubbed his hair with the towel. "I think I might have crossed the line…" he was looking down, a memory coming back to him.

_**(*flashback*) *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

"Then you promise not to throw this to me again?" Ed was still keeping the wrench out of Winry's reach.

"Yes, ok, just give it back, geek!" being defeated was not something she liked, especially when it was Edward. She was pouting.

"Ok, but remember you promised." He gave her back the tool and they remained in silence for a moment, surrounded by the sound of the slowly dying rain. Ed looked back at the house and had an idea. "Do you want to go sit on the porch?"

"Sure!" any sign of annoyance was gone and she was smiling at him again. They both walked to the house and sat on the steps outside. They stayed there for a while. Winry would tell him about their childhood and her parents, and sometimes they just stayed in silence.

"You know, this wasn't such a bad idea."

Edward turned to look at her and smiled in relief. "I'm glad to hear that. I thought you'd hated it" The storm was almost over by now.

"Well" She was watching the last drops of rain fall on the grass. "I was very scared, but I am glad you showed me that storms can be amazing" she raised an eyebrow "Thunder, on the other hand…" she gave him a reproachful look.

Edward grinned "Well, I didn't think you would be the kind of girl to be afraid of a harmless storm" he laughed. WHACK! The wrench connected with Edward's head "Hey, you promised!" he said while grabbing his head, trying to soothe the pain.

"Well then don't laugh at me!" she growled.

_**(*flashback pause*)*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

"Hahaha I'm sorry, Niisan, but you know she has her temper" Al knew something like that had happened. It always did.

"Yeah, that's about everything I know about her, Al! And now I know it apparently comes with a weapon too!" Ed didn't raise his voice, knowing he could wake up everyone in the house. Still, his tone was that of anger. "But…" Ed looked at his brother and his tone changed again "that's not the worst part" _Sigh_.

_**(*flashback continuation*) *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

"You are the one who should control her temper!" Ed yelled back at her.

"Oh! Look who's talking about an uncontrollable temper, Mr. _I-punch-anyone-who-calls-me-short_! You are the most explosive person I know!" her face was getting red. "And you were _really_ short for your age too!" It was getting out of control.

"So what? I grew up, didn't I? Besides, I'm a guy! I fight and yell and curse! But I don't think anyone could like a girl with your bad temper! And don't forget the wrench!" Big mistake.

_**(*end of flashback*)*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Al was staring wide-eyed at his brother "You didn't say that to her! You can't b serious!"

Ed's colors were going up and down his face. Truth be told, he didn't mean to say something like that, but he blurted it out in an impulse.

"And what happened after that?" Al knew there couldn't be a good ending for this story

"She gave me the strangest look I've ever seen and hit me with the wrench again. She hit me so hard, I fell to the grass." Ed scratched his head, looking for his newest bump. "Then she stood up and told me nobody forced me to be around her. Then she entered the house in silence." Ed looked ashamed.

"Niisan, you do realize you did something wrong, right?" Why his brother was such an ass when it came to women, was past Al's comprehension. Even he, whose soul had been locked up in a dusty armor, was more aware of how to treat a girl correctly.

"Yes Alphonse, I know, but it came out as a reflex I couldn't control! She got me really frustrated, alright?" Edward hit the bed he was sitting on with both his fists.

"Well" Alphonse couldn't think of something to say to him that would help "then you better be ready for her cold treatment _again._"

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"Oh right, you don't remember. Maybe that's why you keep making the same mistakes" Al was disappointed. He didn't like to be ironic to his brother, but really he was mad at him right now. "Last time you insulted her, she decided not to speak to you anymore." He gave his brother a stern look. "The only reason she started talking to you again was because of your accident, but I don't think you'll be _that_ _lucky_ this time." Al lied down and pulled the covers over his body, as if finishing the conversation right then.

Ed was surprised. _So I usually make her angry? I make her cry? Am I to blame for her sad eyes all the time? No way!_He couldn't believe it. It didn't make sense. No wonder Alphonse was mad at him now too. _He_ was mad at himself! "I will fix this, Al" he mumbled, his body was stiff.

"Sure Niisan" Al really wanted to help, but Ed was making it so hard! "I hope you do."

* * *

**Author's notes: Thank you all for reading up until now! I will update soon, I promise. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are great and make me wanna keep writing ^^**

**If you didn't listen to the songs, then go back and read it while listening to them! haha Well, only if you wan to XD (I hope you do)**


	11. Misunderstandings: Jealousy

**Just a quick note: I forgot to put all these _misunderstandings _on the time line...so, just to be clear, "Storm" happened three weeks before Winry put Ed's new automail on. "Jealousy" is a week after "Storm", and "Snow" will be (you guessed right) a week after "Jealousy". I already put the time notes on them, but I wanted to tell you, just to be sure ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the coats they're wearing...**

* * *

**Destiny to come**

**Misunderstandings**

**XI. Jealousy**

_**(Two weeks prior to automail attachment)**_

"Al, I'm going out. Can you please tell Granny?" Winry grabbed her white coat as she opened the door.

"Sure, Winry. Are you going to town?" Al asked while relaxing on the couch with a book.

"Yeah. So, see ya!" She slammed the door behind her before he could ask anything else. Al thought she seemed a bit nervous, but he didn't want to question her actions. After all, she was free to do whatever she wanted to do.

"HEY AL!" Edward came running down the stairs to meet his brother. His face was lit up in excitement. "I was just taking a shower and I heard a very loud 'BANG!', and all of a sudden a whole lot of memories of you and I fighting the homunculus, Scar and Kimblee came back to me!" Ed panted. He was wrapped in just a towel. "Ask me who Mustang is, come on!" He challenged his brother with a cocky smile.

Al was staring at his brother with wide eyes "Ok…so, who is…"

"He's the bastard that made me go into the military!" Ed interrupted "A self-centered, annoying pervert that tried very hard to make my life impossible for years and kept calling me 'shortie'!" he was out of breath.

Al smiled widely. "Niisan, that's great!" He got up and hugged his big brother, feeling his wet hair under his arms. "Hehehe, I think you should get dry, we can eat something after you do." He patted his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Ed started climbing the stairs "You know? Maybe we can take Winry out to eat. I think she'll stop being mad if we do." Ed turned his face to smile at his brother, waiting for his answer.

"Errr… Niisan, Winry went out." Al shrugged. _He's gonna do it…_

Ed looked confused. "She went out? Did she go to town?" something he didn't recognize began to burn inside him.

Al was still cringing "Yeah, that's what she said." _Don't do it, Niisan…_

"Al" Ed noticed his brother's strange behavior "are you not telling me something?"

"What? Like what? Of course not!" Al lied. Edward knew that expression on his face. Every time his brother looked like that when they were kids, he had found a new cat in his house.

"Ok, then let's go find her and ask her to eat with us!" Ed challenged. "I'll go get ready" he flashed a victory smile at Alphonse and turned to continue his way to his room.

Al stayed in silence. When his brother was out of sight, he let out a heavy sigh _Aaaand he did it…_

Five minutes later, they were on their way to town, all covered up with brown coats and scarfs. When they got there, Edward started looking for the blonde mechanic.

"Where do you think she could be, Al?" Edward and Alphonse were walking down the streets of Resembool. The commercial area was small, but it was full of familiar faces. Even Edward could identify some of them.

"I don't know, Niisan. Why don't we go to the diner and we can ask people there?" Al suggested.

"Sure, let's go" Ed followed his brother to the diner.

Watching the two young men walking around was a treat for the young girls of Resembool. Even though they had been back for a while, it was very rare to see them together in town, or better, without their curvaceous friend. Lashes battered at them. Smiles and giggles were dedicated to them. One or two approached them with silly excuses just to talk to them, and then dreamily walked away repeating phrases like "ooooh, Edward's eyes shine more from up close" or "Alphonse's smile can melt the poles any day" Even so, none of the Elrics noticed. Edward was too busy trying to spot Winry, and Al was too busy hoping he wouldn't. Finally, they got to the diner and sat.

"Hello, Al-kun!" Magnolia was standing beside their table, smiling sweetly at them. "Hello to you too, Edward-san"

"Hello, Magnolia" Alphonse smiled at the girl. Edward, on the other hand, just nodded and tried to look through the window behind her, still trying to find a blonde head. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just…" she started

"Magnolia! You just take forever. I thought you said you knew them!" a black haired girl interrupted her. She had big brown eyes and an angular face that made her look very stern. Al raised his eyebrows at her in annoyance. "Hello, my name is Agatha. Can we sit with you?"

Magnolia looked ashamed. Maybe because she had been forced to be this girl's tool to get to know the Elric brothers. She sighed in embarrassment and blushed. Al decided he might just make this easier on his friend and let them sit. "Sure, go ahead. We haven't ordered yet." He forced a smile.

"See, Magnolia? I told you it wouldn't be so hard." Said Agatha triumphantly, sitting down.

Ed, who had not been paying attention, still staring at the street outside the window, jerked up when he felt Agatha's arms around his left arm. "WHAT IN HELL!" He pulled away from her.

"Oh, Edward, I've wanted to know you for a while! Tell me about yourself!" She got closer to him, putting a hand on his chest.

"Erm…" this was awkward "I don't think I…" Ed grabbed her hand and tried to put it off his body, but she was resisting, making him even more uncomfortable. Suddenly, he froze. Right outside the window he had been staring at, was Winry. Walking next to a tall guy. Smiling at him. And then it happened. She looked Edward's way and saw him. Her smile disappeared instantly, her face turned red, and then decided to look at the other guy, who put an arm around her shoulders and walked away with her.

That was it. Ed snapped. He forced Agatha off of him and stood up from his chair, still staring at the window.

"Niisan?" Al was getting worried. He could not recognize the expression his brother was wearing right now. He looked… blank, almost zombie-like. The light in his eyes was gone, and his eyebrows twitched erratically. "What happened?" He turned to see what his brother was looking at, but it was only the street outside.

Ed walked away from the girls and Al and got to the entrance of the diner. He stepped outside and looked around. When he spotted what he was looking for, he launched into a race to it. Al jumped from the table and raced after him, leaving two very confused girls behind.

"I thought you said they were interesting" Agatha started "I think they are just plain weird" she raised her nose and walked away. Magnolia sighed. At least she wouldn't be bothering her about meeting them anymore. She decided to go home. After all, this seemed like a family problem.

Back on the street, Ed was still running towards Winry and _the guy_. When he reached them, he jumped on Leopold and pushed him to the ground. When the young man reacted, he couldn't move. A blond figure was standing above him in a menacing stand.

"Don't touch her." The command came in a whisper, but Leopold heard it well. He didn't say a word. Couldn't.

"EDWARD ELRIC! WHO ARE YOU TO HIT PEOPLE LIKE THAT? APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT!" Winry was yelling at him from the back, and slapped herself or not taking her wrench to her date.

Ed turned to her and grabbed her hand, urging her to follow him away from that place. "NO!" Winry stood her ground and pulled back. "I'm not going anywhere with you, Edward!" He turned to see her. She looked at his face and gasped. That wasn't her childhood friend. Well, he was, but his expression was… cold… dead. Ed used her surprised state to pull her and get her on his shoulder, after which he ran away from there.

"Niisan!" Al got to the scene when Edward set off running, carrying Winry on his shoulder. "Damn it, Edward!" Al sighed. He knew something would happen if he found out winry was on a date, but he had never seen his brother act like that. Then again, he figured his shaken brain was making him react in different ways. At least, he was sure of one thing. _I guess that is just how much you want this_. Al smirked and walked away, deciding to take a stroll around the town to give his brother and their friend some time. It was getting colder, so they should figure it out fast.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Let me down, you brute!" Winry was slapping his back, trying to get at least a response from the prodigy. "Edward, that's enough! You're freaking me out!" Still she got no answer. They were walking to the river. Winry could hear it clearly. _What is he thinking?_ "Stop this right now, alchemy freak!"

The golden haired boy stopped dead on his tracks. Some light flashed in his orbs and disappeared again. Ever so carefully, he put Winry on her feet in front of him and stared at her face with dull eyes, never letting go of her arms. "What did you call me?" he asked in a monotone voice. His orbs still hollow.

Winry shivered. He was acting so strange. "Alchemy freak…" she repeated herself.

The light returned to his eyes and, for an instant, Winry could see his soft gaze staring directly into her blue irises. The next moment, he was clutching his head in pain "GHAAAA!" Ed kneeled in front of Winry and quivered, still groaning from the headache. He then collapsed on the ground.

"Edward! Are you alright?" In no time, she was on the floor, rubbing his back, trying to soothe his pain. _Please, just be alright_ Winry lifted his head and put it on her lap, putting away golden strands of hair from his face and cringing at his pained expression. She sniffed. A tear ran down her rosy cheek.

"D-don't" his stuttering voice came weak from her lap. He was looking at her with half open eyes full of their usual light.

_It's him again_"Oh, Ed, I'm so sorry…" more sniffs.

"Why a-are you s-sorry?" _What just happened?_ He was still rubbing his temple.

"I'm sorry because…" she sniffed again "I haven't been helping you the way I should… _sniff_… and I know you're still trying to get your memories back and… _sniff_… I should be more patient but sometimes you're just too… _sniff_… AAARRRRGGHHH!" Winry yelled out in frustration. She wiped the tears away from her puffy eyes.

"Win-ry" he took her hand softly and pulled it down "I d-don't know what happened, b-but I got the feel-ing it isn't you who sh-should be s-sorry" his troubled gaze was fixed on her eyes. His face twitched. "And…" he squeezed her hand "I shouldn't 'ave said what I sa-said last wee-k." Ed closed his eyes and turned his face to the side.

"What do you mean?" Winry wasn't crying anymore. The change of topic made her look at him. "Edward?" He still refused to look at her.

"I shouldn't have said that your temper would scare every man away." His breathing was normal, but the color on his face was slightly pink. "That guy you were walking with seems… nice…" he had forced it out.

Winry was taken aback. _Is he kidding me?_ "Edward, you seriously don't remember what you did?" she wasn't angry anymore. Her concern for her friend was stronger than that.

"What? What did I do?" he turned his face to see her and frowned. "The last thing I remember is seeing you outside the diner with that…guy. Then my head hurt like hell and here you were, with me…" he looked around and noticed he wasn't in the diner anymore, and instead was standing on a hill, near the river. He could hear it alright. "What…"

"You kicked that _nice_ guy's ass" she found herself chuckling. "Right after you saw us, you ran after us and slammed him on the ground. Then you took me here…" a sudden breeze made her shiver. She rubbed her arms trying to get warm. "You were acting really strange… I mean, it was you but…somehow it wasn't…"

Ed couldn't remember anything she'd said, but the last part made perfect sense to him. "Yeah… I also feel like I'm not myself sometimes…" he was staring at her face, as if trying to understand everything by just admiring her beautiful features. _Damn it, what am I thinking?_

"Edward?" it was her turn to blush. His very intense eyes were making her warmer than her own arms. _What is this?_ He put a hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. His touch was cold on her flushed face. _Please don't do this if you don't mean it…_ She felt tears coming to her eyes.

Suddenly, a white flake landed on Ed's nose. Winry laughed when another flake made him sneeze. "I think winter finally hit us" Edward stood up and offered Winry a hand to help her up. They turned around to see snow falling all around them. Slowly, as the teenagers walked back home, the ground turned from green to white.

* * *

**Author's notes: Yes! another chap! Stay with me for a little while longer and you'll read what you've been wanting to read ;)**

**Any comments? *Read and Review please***


	12. Misunderstandings: Snow

**Yes! Everything is going according to plan, and the problems keep coming for Ed.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish...**

* * *

**Destiny to come **

**Misunderstandings**

**XII. Snow**

_**(A week prior to automail attachment)**_

Edward Elric refused to go outside. It was too cold and his automail port was too sore to even think about playing on the snow like his brother and their childhood friend. Winry had offered a special gel to help him ease the pain, but even then he could still feel tiny needles pinching on his thigh. So, he settled himself with watching them laugh and run around the snowy hill from the very comfortable couch in the living room, which was very near the window.

"Hey, Pipsqueak, be of some use and help me put all the clean clothes in the closets!" Pinako had thrown a laundry basket at him and now he was struggling under it. The clothes were all over him.

"HEY OLD HAG! WHO DO YOU THINK IS SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN BURRY HIM UNDER A PILE OF RAGS?" the ranting had come back to him in a very natural way.

"YOU, OF COURSE! THE ONLY THING SMALLER THAN YOU IS YOUR WILL TO HELP AROUND THE HOUSE! NOW GET THOSE CLOTHES TO THEIR PLACE!" she, Edward thought, was a pro at this.

"Ok, alright. I'll do it just to prove you wrong, you nag!" He headed upstairs, followed by Pinako.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Winry, wait" Al was out of air. He had been running for the last two hours and he was getting a bit tired. "Why don't we take a rest?" His friend looked like she could use some rest too.

"Sure Al, I guess I can give you a break!" She grinned. It had been years since the last time she had been able to enjoy a snowball war with her dear Alphonse, and she was beating him easily.

They went to sit on the porch. It was cold alright, but it brought happy memories to them. Winry just smiled at every little detail she remembered about their winters together, and Al shared with her some stories about the winters he and his brother had spent somewhere around Amestris. The mood was friendly and perfect.

_Perfect!_ Al had been looking for a chance to talk to Winry about everything that had happened since they had come home almost nine months ago. Especially, he wanted to talk about the _Edward_ topic. "So, Winry, how's Leopold? I hope he has recovered from the little incident with my brother." Al smiled innocently.

"He's fine, I guess" Winry smiled shyly at her friend. There was some sort of sadness in her blue orbs.

"You guess? Have you not seen him or talked to him lately?"

_Sigh_ "I had to break up with him. I didn't wanna take this any further and hurt him even more." Al guessed she didn't mean 'hurt' as in _Edward-beating_ hurt. He would've smiled, but her expression was dead serious.

"But he is a nice guy, isn't he? I thought you liked him?" Al kept digging.

Winry let out a bitter giggle "Yeah." She smiled at Alphonse with a guilty look "He is everything I ever dreamed of, Al. He is sweet, and caring; he likes to spend time with me and actually listens to what I say; he's smart and funny, and is always trying to make me smile." Chuckles. "Hell, he even forgave me for Edward's rage attack, saying it wasn't my fault!"

"Then, what is the matter, Winry?" Al had a fair idea of what was going on, but wasn't completely sure if she would say it.

"… he is my dream guy…Al, but I don't love him. I doubt I ever will…" Winry's deep eyes stared at the white land in front of them. "I even gave him back the earrings he gave me a few months ago."

"And what did he say?" Al was curious.

"He said he had seen it coming, since it was very odd that I never wore those." Winry sighed. Her hand went up to her ear and touched her beloved metal earrings.

"So, he figured you didn't like him that much because you didn't wear the earrings?" Al was beginning to respect the guy. He wasn't dense at all, unlike some other people he knew…

"Yeah. He even said he wished me good luck with the man I really loved." Winry looked aloof, like she didn't even notice what she had just said.

"And, does he exist?" Al insisted. This conversation was going exactly the way he had expected it to go. A smile was plastered on his face.

"Huh? Who?" Winry snapped back to reality and looked at Alphonse. _Oh,no. I think I said something I shouldn't have._She blushed wildly.

"Winry, who's the one you love?" Al offered her a knowing smile.

Winry felt cornered. It was now or never. With hot streams of tears falling from her eyes, she threw herself in Al's arms. "Oh, Al… I can't hold this in anymore…"

Al was startled by his best friend's reaction. Even if he was mature for his age, he was still not fully acknowledged in the art of comforting a woman. He slowly put his arms around Winry, regretting he had brought her up to this state. There they stayed, a young man hugging his most cherished friend, who found no end to her tears.

_So, this is what my brain refused to remember, huh?_Ed was standing next to the window. It had not been his intention to eavesdrop into their conversation, but he had, while trying to hide from Pinako. "Edward! Come here this instant and finish what I told you to do!" The elder woman sounded annoyed. Ed snapped and came out of his hideout just to find Pinako staring at him. Her eyes lost the angry glare at the sight of him. "Kid, what's the matter?" His eyes were teary, but he wouldn't talk about it. Dragging his feet, he climbed the stairs up to his room and closed the door.

"Winry? What's going on?" Al was still rubbing her back on the steps. "You know you can tell me anything!"

"Al…" she sniffed. Her crying was dying down. She pushed Al away slowly and looked up at him. "I'm in love…even if I try to deny it… I can't help it..." one last tear escaped her eyes. Al brushed it off her face with his gloved hands.

"It's my brother, isn't it?" he ventured, earning a frown on her face and a nod. _I knew it!_

Winry let out a bitter chuckle. "But I've been thinking lately… you know he told me I should 'move on'?" Al wanted to slap his brother. He had gone ahead and said that! _Stupid_… "I told him there was no way I could leave him or you…" Winry reached for Al's hand "out of my life" she smiled at the young man in front of her. "However, I've been wondering if maybe he not remembering me is a sign of any sort…" _sigh_ "maybe I should forget about him too…" her head dropped. A single tear fell on her knee.

Al panicked. Was she really giving up? "Winry…"

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Why didn't I see it?_ Ed was in a bundle in his bed. It was getting late, but not so late for him to go to sleep yet. Truth was, he had been in the same place and position for a while, finding no way to be around Winry and Al at the time being. _Why am I feeling like this? It was just obvious!_ Al had been so mad when he had told him about the incident during the storm…

_**"…I don't think anyone could like a girl with_

_your bad temper! And don't forget the wrench!"**_

Al had been really harsh on him that night. Of course! Why wouldn't he? Having insulted the girl that Al… Ed flinched at the thought. _No! It makes no sense!_ Edward's thoughts had been quarrelling for hours. Was his brother in love with the young mechanic? Had she confessed those same feelings to him just a few hours ago? But mostly, what did it affect _him_ if they were in love or not? _Right! Al never wanted to tell me what kind of relationship I really had with her… or why I felt like there was something more than what he told me…_But then, why had Al encouraged him to spend time with their friend if _he_ was the one who wanted to be with her? His questions found no answer, so he was down to only one option.

"Niisan? Are you feeling alright? Aunt Pinako said you have been here for hours and didn't even come down to have dinner." Al came in the dark room with a concerned face. This wasn't like his brother.

"Al" his tone was low yet firm, coming from under the covers. "Do you…" he paused, then raised from his bed, pushing the covers away and facing his brother "Are you in love with Winry?" he finally said, never taking his eyes away from Al's.

The young alchemist showed nothing but surprise on his features. That was a question he had not been expecting. _So this is why he's sulking, huh?_ Understanding came to Al like a flash of light. As much as he liked to tease his brother, he wouldn't do it this time. "Umm… I… Niisan…" Al put on an embarrassed expression. Well, maybe he would try and tease him just a little. However, the next seconds proved that he had chosen the wrong time to be mean to Edward.

As fast as it was possible, Ed was on his feet and grabbing Al from the shirt, pushing him roughly against the wall. His eyes were dead; his frown was deep; his brain had no idea he was attacking his little brother. Alphonse recognized that stare; it had been the same back at the diner…right when his sense and reason had gone out the window.

"Niisan!" Al grabbed Edward's arms and tried to release himself. "Niisan, calm down! I was just joking!" Ed's grip didn't falter one bit. "EDWARD! Snap out of it! Even if anyone comes and tries to take Winry away, the only person she loves is _**you**_!" He said it. Winry was sure to kill him. Somehow, anyway, those words seemed to do the trick as Edward's hands set Alphonse loose. A very shaken Al stared at his brother, waiting for him to react. In a heartbeat, his eyes were full of light again, shining gold in the darkness of the room.

"Alphonse?" Edward looked confused "What just happened?" he looked around. When had he gotten out of the bed? And why did he feel so… thrilled and excited! He felt like smiling, but then he remembered the questions in his head right before Alphonse came in the room. "So, Al, are you in love with Winry?" _Déja-vu_. Had he asked him already?

Al smiled, recognizing the confused face his brother was giving him. This time, he would play it nice. "No, Niisan, I am not" he patted his brother's shoulder.

Ed sighed deeply, not really understanding why. "But, wait, is she in love with you?" that was a very important matter too.

Al shook his head and smiled at his brother "Of course not, Niisan, I'm her little brother! We're family, that's all." Al walked past his brother towards his bed and lied down, taking off his shoes and clothes, preparing himself to sleep.

Edward walked to his bed as well and lied down again. Something was still bothering him. "Al?" he called. The mentioned was already getting under the covers.

"Yes Niisan?" Alphonse answered.

"If she's not in love with you, then there must be someone else, right? Why would she cry if there wasn't?" That was the real mystery around it.

"How do you know she was crying?" Now, that caught Alphonse's attention. Had he been listening? But if he had, he should know who she loved by now… unless…

Edward turned on his side, trying to avoid his brother's eyes "I accidentally heard you two talking outside, and saw when she hugged you after you asked her if there was someone _special_ in her life." Edward chewed on the word "special", not really wanting to say the other words. "But I just assumed she was confessing to you… so I stopped listening." He admitted.

Al had to contain a laugh. His brother was too much. He didn't remember a tad about the mechanic, but he was as jealous and possessive as ever. Though this was amusing, Al was sure he didn't want to be attacked by zombie-Ed again, so he just answered with the truth. "yeah, she's got someone _special_" he said, mimicking his brother's words. "But she didn't say who it was." Maybe the whole truth wasn't appropriate in this situation. Apparently, Ed didn't remember what he had told him when he was pinning him on the wall, so he wouldn't repeat it, or Winry would really murder him.

"Oh…I see" a disappointed voice came from Edward, which he tried to disguise "Well, I bet whoever he is, must love her back! I mean, she's a_nice_ girl and all! Right?" Ed made himself sound joyful.

"Sure is, Niisan. I agree with you, I know he _must_ love her back!" Al said, trying not to imply too much into his words, but failing.

"Well then, I guess it's time to sleep, so g'night Al!" Lucky for Al, Edward was as dense as he could be.

"Sleep well, Niisan"

Ed started to feel heavy. Slowly, as he woke up, he became aware of his surroundings. He was lying on the couch, with a pillow under his head and a blanket covering him. He yawned as his eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room and then began stretching, noticing how his legs went far longer than the couch. He smiled in satisfaction. Being short had always been a pain in the ass, but now he was really getting taller.

Speaking of taller, Winry had just changed his automail leg, right? _What happened? Did I faint?_ He rubbed his face and tried to get up, only to feel dizzy and fall on the pillow again.

"Ed?" Winry was walking towards him. Her face was serious, but he could see something else behind it. She looked relieved. "Are you feeling alright? Are you sore?" She put a hand to his forehead and smiled. "Your fever is gone. I'm glad!" He wasn't sure if it was for his own dizziness or her sweet eyes, but there were butterflies flying inside him like crazy.

"I'm fine. Just my head is still spinning a little, but I'll survive." He showed her a crooked smile. "Is it always like this when you attach my leg?" it had been very painful.

A hint of sadness filled Winry's face. "Yeah, it is usually painful when I do that, but you never let it show." Sigh "You've always been like that. Never letting yourself making others worry." She was starting to lose hope. Maybe he would never remember her, or everything they went through together.

"Winry? Are you ok?" Ed's concerned eyes were staring at her. She looked really sad all of a sudden.

The young woman snapped out of her thoughts "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, I just…" she couldn't do this anymore. "Just try to sleep again, ok? You will be totally recovered in the morning." She smiled a fake smile at him and turned to leave.

"Hey, Winry!" she stopped on the tracks, but didn't turn to see him. "Thank you." A lonely tear escaped her watery eyes.

"It's nothing. You are my best friend, so you know you can always count on me." Another tear. She fought back a whimper that would give out she was crying. "Good night, Edward." She then walked straight to her room, ignoring the piercing pair of golden eyes following her until she was out of sight.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Poor Memory-less-Ed keeps messing up and acting strange v.v**

**Please R&R!**


	13. Misunderstandings: Midnight talk

**Hey everyone! So, this chapter has been re-posted 'cause I wanted to add more detail on Ed's dizziness... which will work for our next chappie!**

**And YES, I'm uploading chapter 14 right away!**

**Thanks to all my readers! You guys rock!**

* * *

**Destiny to come **

**Misunderstandings**

**XIII. Midnight Talk**

She opened her eyes to a very bright morning. Her spirits were down, but she didn't expect anything different. She wouldn't feel any other way ever again. "Winry, wake up! Remember you said you'd go to Central with me today? We got a train to catch." Al's voice wasn't usually this bossy, but she guessed he was feeling rather nervous for having to take her along. He worried too much for his own good, just like his brother. Her eyes became a sad blue.

"Al, let's go" Winry came down the stairs. Her hair was nicely put up with a hair clip, in a way that she reminded herself of Lieutenant Hawkeye. It'd be nice to see her again. She got her bag and called her friend again. "Al?" Winry walked to the door and stepped out.

"Al is over there" said Pinako, standing on the grass, pointing with her pipe to the point on the road where Al stood. He was impatient. "So, you can't wait here anymore, huh?" The question was direct.

"I'm sorry Granny, I just feel like I have to go. Something is calling me there." Winry didn't explain anymore and walked to where Al was. When she got to him, they walked away, to the train station.

"Don't blow it this time, Shrimp" When the golden heads were lost from sight, the old woman entered the house, Den following loyally.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Alphonse! What is going on here?" Winry was running behind Al through some ruins. Their arrival at Central hadn't been a walk in the park. Where the hell had he brought her? They suddenly reached a dead end. One more step, and it was a free fall of several feet. Al used alchemy to get down and was running far away by now. "Damn it!" The noise of a fight was distinguishable. The hits, the destruction. She could see it happening where Al had gone. Winry felt an incredible force around, and just then, a blue light came from the place of the fight. Suddenly, the city of ruins shone in red, all covered with what seemed to be wires. A great earthquake kept shaking the earth, and the ground under her feet cracked. She fell.

"Winry!" Al was running towards her. She was surprised she was alive. She was on top of a big load of rubble.

"Al, what happened?" She wasn't afraid. Her hunch kept getting stronger.

"I don't know, I just…opened the gate." He looked down, not sure of how to explain.

"Al" Winry was distracted by a flying artifact that crossed the sky above them just then. "What is that?" They saw it crashing down. Looking at each other for a brief moment, they turned to the smokescreen. When it dissipated, she couldn't stay put anymore. He was there, lying on the ground. She ran. "Edward!"

He raised his head. "Winry!"

Her eyes were teary. She threw herself in his arms and held firmly on to him. "Okaeri"

He was taken aback, but returned the hug nonetheless. "Yeah."

They heard a crash. Al was fighting with thousands of robots. "Niisan!" Al created a wall with a clap of his hands. Edward stood up and ran to help his brother.

"Ed! Al!" Did she have to wait around for them again?

"Don't worry, Winry, we will defeat them and come back. I have returned, and don't plan on leaving again." He smashed a couple of robots with his leg and arm. "I promise!" The Elric brothers were caught up in the battle. Yes, she could only wait again.

It was a fierce struggle. All the robots just kept appearing, and it seemed they came from a big ship floating in the sky. Winry wasn't sure of where the boys were now. BOOOOOOM! The ship exploded on a side and a bright light surrounded the scene. Winry was blinded by it. Little by little, she started seeing shadows. Just one shadow though, right in front of her, caught her eye. It was walking towards her. The young man before her reached for her and hugged her. "Al? What happened?" She couldn't move. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. _Where is Edward?_

"Winry, the explosion just now. Ed took the enemies back to where they came from." He tightened his grip. She was silent. Where was she again? "Winry, he's gone…"

She couldn't feel Al hugging her. She couldn't feel anything at all. He was gone. He had broken his promise. She couldn't take it anymore. Winry wept like she hadn't allowed herself to weep when she still had hope. That light had disappeared. Her tears were another broken promise. She was devastated. A scream was erupting from her burning insides. She wouldn't hold it in anymore. "ggggaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

"AAAAAAAAAH!" She straightened up abruptly, her face damp. Completely disoriented, she got off the bed and ran to her balcony. _Heh heh huf huh_ Panting, she collapsed next to the rail, pressing her tummy. It took her a moment to notice she was home, and not at those ruins. She inhaled the midnight air and looked around. When her eyes landed on her door, she got up and walked outside. She had to be sure.

Tip-toeing, she went across the hall and opened the door slowly. She peeked on the bed on the left. Al was lying there, in his restored body, snoring slightly. "Niisan, that's a hive, don't mess with it…" Giggle. His dream sounded like a lot of trouble for Edward. _Speaking of which_ Winry moved to the other bed. Uneasiness washed over her when she saw it empty.

Crickets were singing a familiar melody. Winry went downstairs. Her heart unsteady. Her step weak. The peace of the night contrasted with the revolution inside her. A familiar noise guided her to the couch. Sure enough, Edward was there. Asleep. Snoring. With a book eating his face. She was looking down at him, unable to trust her eyes. The nightmare still too recent on her mind. Winry removed the book from his face. _That_ was real. She then ventured to brush some strands of blond away from his face. The warmth of his skin felt real too. An electric impulse ran through her fingers. His eyes flapped open, still drowsy.

"Winry?" Edward rubbed his face, trying to overcome sleep. "What's going on? Why are you here?" She didn't move or answer. Ed sat up on the couch and stretched his arms. "I think I was reading and fell asleep _YAAAAAAWN_ we should go to bed now." Winry stroked his cheek, then his lips, his chin. She was looking at him, but her mind was far away. She moved closer, ever so slowly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she climbed on him, gently sitting on his lap, trapping his legs between hers. It was his turn to stay still.

"Winry, are you sleepwalking? What are you doing? You are starting to scare me." His worried words seemed to reach her mind.

"I lost you" her words made him frown.

"You didn't lose me. I'm right here, Win. What's with you?" Edward shivered when she snuggled her face in his chest.

"It's been a long time since you called me that…" she was smiling, though her face made it obvious she was still half asleep. "I didn't think you'd remember you used to call me that…" _why would he, anyway?_

Surprise struck Edward's face. Did he remember her nickname? Or was it sheer instinct? "…I… don't know why I said it…" Winry pulled away just enough to see his face in the dark, questioning him with her stare. "Win…" it felt absolutely right "Win…" feeling a strength coming from within, Edward noticed his arm moving on its own and stroking the girl's sleepy face. "Win… nice to meet you" he flashed a sleek smile.

"Huh? What do you mean, silly? We've known each other for so long…" she leaned unconsciously into his stroking hand and paid him a drowsy smile.

"Well… I just can't seem to remember that…" he admitted with a sad tone, without ever losing the smile. "But for the few weeks I've known you, I've been so glad I met you." Winry was sure there was not a single trace of irony in his words. Her sleepy face stared at him in shock. His other hand landed on her waist the next second. _Win…_ They hadn't made the slightest attempt to untangle from their current position, and didn't seem like they cared. "All this time, without even remembering you, I knew…" his intense eyes were piercing through her "some part of me knew… this is where I belong"

Winry felt a lump in her chest. She was finding it hard to breathe. His eyes were so fierce; she couldn't find the words to answer. She was mute. Edward had taken her off-guard this time. _It's my only chance to tell him… even if he can't remember our past, maybe he…_ She couldn't take her eyes off his golden pools.

"Winry" he suddenly pulled her back to reality "I think we should move…" she became aware of her grip on his shirt and her sitting position around his legs. What the hell had she been doing?

She blushed "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, Edward! I didn't mean to…!" As she tried to get up, his strong hold on her body pushed her down on the couch, allowing his body to hover over her. "Ah! Edward?" to say she was surprised _as hell_ was an understatement. When she looked at his face, she felt a little fear on her back. His eyes were hollow again. "E-Edward?"

"Win…" his voice was hoarse. Gently, he leaned his face on her and started tracing an imaginary line on her neck with his nose. The caress took him to her temples, where he rubbed his closed lips, savoring her skin. He dug his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, her scent being the only thing he wanted in his head. "My…Winry" he whispered in her ear. Winry couldn't take this anymore.

"No…" she whimpered "No, this is not you…it's not you…" tears were forming in her eyes as she pushed her _friend_ away. Edward, still out of himself, stopped his _very_ pleasing actions to look at her with a stern face. "I had a nightmare…where I lost you for ever" Winry touched his face with a shaky hand "and I can't help thinking I _have_ lost you…" she sobbed and a tear escaped her eyes. "Where are you, Edward? Where the hell are you?" she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Ed…come back…" her tone was sweeter. Her hand kept on caressing his face. "I love you… Please come back!"

Edward's hollow eyes widened, and suddenly they were shining again. Still staring at her crying face, he felt his chest inflating in joy. "Winry?" he was looking at her in disbelief. "Winry…" he smiled excitedly right before plunging down on her again, hugging her and laughing as loud as he could. "Hahaha!" his fingers were leaving small marks on her back.

Though she felt a rush of energy going through her, she could not understand the reason. "Ed? What…?" _what is going on? Why is he laughing?_Her fists were clenched to her sides, unmoving. Her tears were still sliding down her face.

"Winry" came the quiet whisper after all the laughter; his hug tightened "I missed you…"

Winry's hands snaked up his chest in realization "You…missed me? Edward?" She pushed him up a bit, and he did the rest of the job. The next second, they were staring at each other with excited eyes. "Edward… you recognize me?" he could read expectation on her face.

Smirk. "Of course I do, gear head" she could feel his thumb making small circles on her back. "It's just normal, right? We've been friends for as long as I can remember…" His voice had an amused sound to it. He then felt a sharp pain in the head, but decided to ignore it.

"Well…that's the thing...you didn't…"

"Niisan, is everything alright? Why are you making so much noise down there?" the lights flicked on and the whole room was visible to Alphonse, who was currently standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at the living room. His eyes almost popped out of their orbs as he absorbed the image greeting him from the couch. "Winry?" he shrieked "Oh…OH! I'm sorry! Forget I came!" he ran away from the scene so fast, the couple on the couch had no time to react. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" yelled Alphonse as he came back with his hand covering his eyes and tripping a little. "Don't mind me! Just came back to turn off the light!" he announced nervously as he touched all over the wall until he found the switch. "There!" he was out of there again in a flash.

Ed and Winry kept staring dumbfounded at the spot where the youngest of them had been standing. "What's up with him?" Edward turned to see Winry. He seemed truly confused by his brother's actions.

"Um" she blushed "Maybe he was embarrassed to find us here…"

"What? As if we were doing anything wro…" her tightening grip on his shirt seemed to do the trick. His face showed growing surprise as he realized his position over his friend and the unconscious movement of his hands along her back, not to mention her blushing face and the sweet breath escaping her lungs, reaching his chin. "Winry!" he tried to get off her "I'm sorry! I didn't…"

"Shut up!" He stopped moving, a pair of hands were holding his face firmly. "Shut up already!" her eyes were determined "Listen, alright? Just…" her thumb was rubbing his temple "just listen to me. I know it's weird, but you had an accident a few weeks ago in my workshop and lost your memory" she started.

"Ooooookay…." he wasn't following. His brow was raised at her. Now that she mentioned it, he was feeling dizzy and his head was a mess._What has been happening lately?_ _I could swear I haven't seen her for weeks…_

"Then, you started getting everything back: Mustang, the God-damned stone, all the travelling years, Rose…" she frowned a little "but, you wouldn't remember me… or anything to do with me, at that." Her frown became deeper. He could see…_pain?_ _disappointment?_

"I'm sorry?" same old Edward, dense as always, had close to no idea what to say to her.

_Of course, what was I expecting?_ "You don't have to be sorry… it's not about being sorry" she shut her eyes tightly and took in a deep breath. She opened her eyes and gazed directly at his golden pair "It's about how forgettable I am to you…" she sobbed "it's about how unimportant I've _**always**_ been to you…" a sad smile appeared on her features and disappeared just as fast.

"What? Winry, what are you talking about? You've never been unimportant! Not to Al, not to me! We would've been lost without you!" his hand came to cup her face, worried about her reaction. "You should know how much we care about you!" _You should know how much__**I**__care about you, damn it!_

"Then, why was I the only person you wouldn't remember, huh?" her gaze was daring him to answer. Her question had an angry tone to it. He didn't know how to answer that for the life of his, and his brain refused to stop spinning.

"Like hell do I know!" his voice was getting louder "Winry, I don't even remember a thing about that accident! For all I know, I haven't seen you in weeks…" at that, he stopped to think "though I can't seem to remember where you were…and I can barely remember what _I've_ been doing for the past weeks…" he trailed off

Chuckles. Sob. Chuckles. "You are unbelievable…" she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry anymore. _What is it you do to me, geek?_ "But, you know what? The important thing is that you're ok now…_sob_… so I'll just…" she moved from beneath him and tried to get up to no avail. "Um… Ed? I'm gonna go, so, can you move?" she tried again and failed. His body didn't budge.

"No." he was deadly serious. He could feel his cheeks starting to burn, and could only hope the darkness was enough to hide it. _C'mon Edward, be a man and say it!_ "Shit, Winry! Just listen will ya? I have no idea what accident you're talking about, I don't know why my stupid brain would refuse to remember you, and there's absolutely no way you're not important!" he half yelled, half whispered, remembering in the last minute there were other people trying to sleep. He, himself, was forcing his eyes open and his senses clear.

"Sure Ed… that's fine, really" her smile was sad again "I know Al and you care about me, so what's really important is that you are all…"

"Stop saying that!" his face took a dip into the crook of her neck. "Shit! How do I get this through to you?" his lips brushed against her skin with every word he said. "Damn it, Winry, forget Alphonse!" he could feel the beast rising within his guts "It's me!" he nuzzled her neck with his mouth and heard her moan softly "It's only _me_! You are important to _**me**_!" he started sucking at the creamy skin behind her ear. "Hmph…" he grunted.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yeah! So, it's been re-posted. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a bit confusing, but I'm sure you guys got it ;)**

**Go straight to next Chapter! GO! GO! GO!**


	14. Misunderstandings: Awakening

**Hello, Hello! What else can I say except for: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Destiny to come **

**Misunderstandings**

**XIV. Awakening**

"Edward!…"

A slight dripping was starting outside.

"…"

"Edward, w-what are you d-doing?" her heart was beating out of control.

"Winry… I can feel your neck throbbing on my mouth." He was as good as hypnotized, enjoying the new sensations.

"Edward, stop being weird, what's with you?" she was shivering; her voice was barely making its way out of her throat.

"I'm trying to let you know…" _Please, understand_. He placed a soft kiss on her collarbone and felt her chest pump faster.

Winry could not control her breathing anymore. Her blue pools lit up when one of his hands cupped her face and his eyes came up to meet her stare. His golden orbs were full of life. _It's really him this time…_

"I'm so sorry, Winry." His frown deepened. His eyelids were heavy.

_Sorry?_ "Sorry?" she couldn't connect a single dot of Edward's behavior. "Why, Ed? Why are you sorry? What's going through your nerdy brain?" For the first time in hours, she was smiling sincerely, though her whole body kept shuddering.

His eyes were a sensual mix of regret and affection, trying to convey a whole speech that he was too scared to say out loud.

"I can't keep the promise I made" a mere whisper.

"What are you talking about? What promise?" The smile was gone.

"I made a promise…to myself" _Self-kick Self-kick_ "I… I swore I'd try to heal your heart, because you've suffered so much for us, for Al and for me; you cried every time we refused to cry; you were held hostage, and still didn't try to get away from us; you put your faith in me during all the Promised Day crap and…"

"Ed" she interrupted "I know what I've done, there's no need for you to go through it."

"There is! I mean, you…"

"I" she cut through his speech again "did what I wanted to do; what I felt like doing. I did it for me, because seeing you guys smile again was the only thing that would make me happy."

"That's exactly what I mean!" his voice was getting louder "I wanted you to be happy, and have everything you've ever wanted, and everything you deserve. I told you, it was time for you to move on and forget about us!" he was close to yelling now, but then his voice came down again. "I wanted you to have a great life…" a mere whisper, full of guilt.

Acting on habit, she smacked the side of his head. "And I told you I would have the life I wanted, so I don't know why you're making such a fuss…" her easiness lasted a second. He didn't even react to the attack. His bangs were covering his face and a deadly silence fell on them.

"… I swore I wouldn't hold you back any longer… but I don't think I can help it."

He still wouldn't look at her.

"… I told you to marry a good man…" he gulped "But I don't want you to…"

He clenched his fists and felt as if the room had started spinning.

"… I said you didn't have to wait for us anymore…" He raised his eyes to look straight into hers "but I'm going to ask you to do it again."

"Edward…" she wasn't sure if she was following. So many times before had she misunderstood what he had tried to say, that she chose not to get her hopes up. _It might be "brother's protectiveness" again…_

"Winry" his golden orbs were intense as ever. His blush was hidden in the darkness. "I choose to be selfish. Please, forgive me; I cannot keep my promise." He could feel his brain bursting. It was as if it was processing too much information at once. When he couldn't take the dizziness anymore, he collapsed on top of Winry.

"Hey, Ed!" she whispered "Edward, are you alright?" she was freaking out. "ED!" she tried to move him, but her hands were trapped under his strong chest, and the air coming from his nose and brushing against her neck was making her weak. _Well, he's breathing… "_Edward, are you sleeping?"

"…._msbns_…" he huddled and put his arms under her body, rubbing her back with his thumbs. "_msbs_…_bs_I… _sms_belong_zzs_…_zms_here_zzs_…" he nuzzled her collarbone.

"What? What did you say?" _did I get that right? Why did he fall asleep? Stupid!_.

"mmmh…" It was useless. He had fainted and she was trapped beneath him. He was probably exhausted. After all, he had just had a brain shock again. A good one, but still a shock. She smiled and relaxed.

"I'm glad you don't always keep your promises, alchemy freak." She whispered "You are allowed to be selfish, and to want things." She snaked her arms around his back "I missed you too."

Eventually, sleep took over her too, oblivious to the smile that had made its way to Edward's features.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Ohayou, Niisaaaaaaaan!" Al's voice could be heard all over the house.

"Alphonse?" Ed woke up on the couch and looked behind him to see his very energetic brother standing beside the table, setting some plates and cups on it.

"Hey! So, you had a good night's sleep?" the smile he was flashing him, seemed to imply much more than what he had asked.

"Hmm…" blank "Well…" blurry "I don't even remember when I fell asleep" fuzzy "but…" clearer "wait…" realization "OH! AL, WHERE'S WINRY?" he was up and running up and down the stairs in no time.

Al laughed "She went to the market to get some apples. Said she'd be back for breakfast."

"The market? I bet that Leo-creep will be following her around asking her on dates and…"

"He's not a creep, Edward!" Winry came in the house "and he's not about to ask me on a date ever again." She placed the bag full of apples on the kitchen's counter. "A lot has happened in the last few months, and we broke up"

"You bro-broke up? W-when were you even together?" Pure shock.

"It was nothing serious… it was when you were acting all weird, with no memory of whom I was"

A needle to the heart "Winry, I told you, I don't know why my brain…"

"I know" she turned around to smile at him. A real, caring smile. Then she went back to peeling and chopping.

"Wait!" Al was speechless. "Wait, Niisan, you remember Winry?" He was about to jump in joy.

Edward blushed and yelled "OF COURSE I DO!" _come on, how could I forget the woman I…_ he shook his head. The time would come for that. "I get it… I know my brain was stupid enough to forget my best friend…" He looked over at Winry with longing eyes "but I'm ok now"

"That's great, Niisan! Welcome back!" Al ran and hugged him.

"Err… yeah" he patted his little brother's back and cleared his throat. "So, why did you and _Leo_ broke up?" he asked nonchalantly as he released himself from Al's hug and walked behind Winry. Alphonse, being the smarter of them when it came to _feelings_, smiled and decided to take his leave silently.

"Uh… actually…" she stuttered "I guess you could say we broke up over a pair of earrings."

"Hm." He nodded "If it was those pearl earrings, then I can understand. They weren't your style at all! If he wanted to date you, he should at least have known the littlest bit about you…"

Winry touched her ears then. Her silver earrings were sparkling there. "Yeah, I guess you're right" her smile was forlorn, and it made him blush. Somehow, it was as if, by touching her earrings, she became closer to him. "It worked for me…"

"Huh? What worked for you, Ed?" he was taken aback. Had he said that out loud?

"Eerr…" _think of a way out_ Her eyes were sincere and beautiful. There was no escaping her now. Sigh. "I mean… when I was out there, fighting the Homunculi and Father, all I could hold on to was your earrings." _Breathe, Elric_ "And that made me think of you, waiting here; that kept me going…" his blush became a fire. He reached for her hand and pulled her in for a hug. "And I know it's wrong, but I'm glad you didn't change your silver earrings for those pearl ones; and I'm glad you won't see that brat again." The knife she was using fell noisily in the sink.

_This is the second time he's been so close to me since he recovered his memories. What do you want, Edward? You tell me to move on, and then you don't want me to stop waiting for you._ "I don't get it"

Ed came out of a daze he hadn't realized he was in and noticed that Winry wasn't returning his hug; more like, she was clinging to his jacket. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her slightly away. "What's going on, Win?" her pet name coming from his lips made her shiver.

She sighed "I just don't understand what you want from me, Edward." She didn't look at him "a few months ago, you were willing to give me away at the altar; then you lost your memories and were acting really strange, even hit Leopold to the ground…"

"I did that?" He couldn't stop himself from smiling in self-pride.

"Yes! And then, last night you were being so… and you were saying things…" she punched his chest with her fists "and I don't know what to think anymore!"

She wasn't teary; she wasn't mad. She was demanding an answer from him, and he laughed. Hard.

"What's so funny, Edward?" she punched him again.

"Hahahaha…it's you…hahahaha I just… hahaha" he was absolutely nervous.

"Stop laughing and tell me what is it you want from me already!" she yelled.

"Winry…" his laughter died down, but a smile remained "when I was at The Gate, trying to get Al back, I could hear everyone's voices calling my name, cheering me on…" he was looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I remember you told us that when you got home. What does it have to do with…"

"I told you I could hear everyone, but I didn't tell you that it was **you**, who convinced me that I was doing the right thing." His eyes locked with hers. "When I was questioning myself if the Gate was right; if I was no more than an Alchemist; if there was nothing else in the whole world for me…" He lifted her chin "I heard you calling my name, and I knew."

Her stare was begging him to finish the sentence.

"I knew everyone… Al, Auntie, Mei, the people from the military, even Mustang and Ling… everyone trusted me and I couldn't let them down." His blush intensified. "B-But" he stuttered "yo-your voice m-made me re-realize" _control yourself, Elric_He gulped. Her eyes were a piercing blue. "Even if I was just a normal human being; even if I failed every single time…" their faces were drawing closer with every word "I'd still have everyone"

Letting his deepest instincts take the lead, his mouth went straight to her ear.

"I'd still have you, Win." He whispered "And even if I tried to let you go, I now know I'm not that strong."

Edward placed a small kiss on her earlobe. Then a kiss on her temple. "So, what I was trying to say last night…" a soft kiss on her jaw line and she wasn't shivering anymore. She was shaking. "…is I'm keeping you for myself, _Gear Head_"

The sound of that nick name brought her back to her senses just enough to push him away slightly. When blue stared into gold, there was barely enough time to take a breath, for his lips had found hers in an eager, almost desperate first kiss.

* * *

**I know I mixed some of the _manga_ with _Brotherhood_... but I think it worked for the purpose of the story. I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please R&R. Your comments and cheers keep ME going!**

**'till next chapter!**


	15. Taking It All: No Plan Works

**Wow! It's been so long since I last posted! Thank you for keeping up with me. This story is almost finished and I'm so glad to have you guys as my readers. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own them at the beginning of this story, and it hasn't changed.**

* * *

**Destiny to come **

**Taking It All**

**XV. No Plan Works**

Edward had been having the most difficult, tortuous time. "_Ouch!_" Not only was his brother being evasive, going around minding, for once, his own business, but also Winry had been acting weird, never staying in the same room as he. This was making him nervous. "_Ack!_" His self-confidence was taking hard blows. Didn't he tell her he wanted her? Wasn't he clear about his intentions? Then, why was she avoiding him? "Damn it!" Edward Elric might not know much about girls or feelings, but he sure knew how to observe, and his friend's behavior was strange all right.

Going back a few days, he could still remember the tingling on his lips when he first kissed her. That moment, he swore he would kick himself hard for ever being so stubborn and not accepting how he felt for his childhood friend. "_Ow!_" Of course, he would tell himself, there were more important things in the past to occupy his mind, like mourning his mother, getting his brother back, and saving the world. Still, he felt like inflicting pain on his butt every time he thought about all those opportunities he, now realized, had had to kiss Winry, or hug Winry, or just be near her and watch her smile. "Stupid!" Never a romantic, he was beginning to annoy himself with all these thoughts, but seriously, what was going on in his life right now? He had no clue, so today he was trying to find some answers while fixing the roof of the Rockbell's.

"Err... Niisan?" Al popped up, standing on the ladder. These days, he was seldom seen around the house, like he had another life somewhere else.

"Hey, Al! Everything alright?" But Edward wasn't the kind of person that would complain about not having someone to talk to, especially to Al.

"Yeah, all's good. Wow! I never thought you could have a view like this from the roof!" Al stood mesmerized for a minute. It was truly a wonderful view of the valley. "I just came here to talk to you for a while. I feel like I haven't seen you in some time. Don't you feel the same?" Jackpot!

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed. Have I been too absent?" Pretending indifference, he resumed nailing down the tile he had been trying to put. "_Ouch!_"

"Mmm actually, I think I've been the absent one..."

"You think so, Al?" Edward was upset. Tile and hammer forgotten, he got up from his kneeling position and glared angrily at Al "I can't seem to get this manual fixing thing right, my brain is upside down trying to undesrtand why Winry won't look at me, and my brother wanders away and leaves me to die!"

"Wo, wo, I think you are overreacting. I don't think you are dying or..."

"YES· I·AM! I can barely think of something else, and it's killing me! You know how hard it was to finally tell her what I felt, just to have her react like this? Does she hate me now? I don't get it! When I kissed her..."

"Oooooh so, you finally kissed her?! That's great, Niisan!"

"Yes, I did a coulpe of days ago! If you had been around I would've told you, but nooooo. For the first time in your life, you weren't there bugging me about my relationship with Winry, and something BIG happened!" Edward was getting louder and louder.

"Well, it's great, Niisan! You finally made a move!" Al was excited. He had thought something might happen on that day he saw his brother in his senses again, but this was beyond his expectations.

"No, Al, it's not great! Didn't you listen? She won't even look at me!" Edward's red, angered face turned gloomy. "When I kissed her, I swear I could feel her kissing back. Her hand touched my cheek so softly, it gave me goose bumps, and everything was perfect for a moment..."

"And then, what happened?" As far as Al could tell, this sounded like a perfectly romantic first kiss, but Ed's expression told him otherwise.

"Then, then... I got nervous and started blabbering stuff. I don't know what got into me..."

"What did you say?" Now, Al could see how the fairytale could have gone wrong. Just leave it to Ed's mouth.

"I didn't say anything bad, if that's what you're thinking! Or maybe I did... NO! The problem wasn't what I said, but what I did after I said it...or that's what I think... An then she...

"Stop, stop, stop. I feel like you don't even know what you did."

"That's exactly my point, Al! I'm at a loss here! After, she wouldn't even stay in the same room with me! What if she rejects me?" Edward looked like a ping-pong ball, striding from side to side. Al was getting dizzy.

"Niisan, relax, please. You're making me nervous. Stop walking and sit down." The calm voice of his little brother, managed to relax the older blond just enough to stop his feet. "Take a breath, and tell me exactly what happened."

_Inhale_ "So, I kissed her, right?" It was tomato-face time again.

Alphonse simply nodded.

_Exhale_ "Well, I didn't know if she had liked the kiss, 'cause I thought it was kind of sloppy. So, I said I wasn't good at it and maybe I needed to practice before doing it again, but then I realized I had said something stupid because she might have thought that I meant to kiss some _other_ girl. I quickly said that what I really meant was that maybe she could get better at it... which is absolutely NOT what I meant! So one mistake lead to another, and before I knew it, I was running to the lake." Edward was almost breathless. "I thought I just had to calm down and go back to the house, and maybe she would laugh it off or make fun of me. But she didn't!"

"What did she do instead?"

"When I came back home, she saw me and left the room faster than a bullet, leaving me alone with Aunt Pinako. She looked like she couldn't get any redder, but she didn't look angry. I thought maybe she was embarrassed or something; maybe she didn't want to tell Auntie what had happened, right?"

"Right."

"**WRONG!**" Edward yelled "As soon as Winry was out of sight, Auntie said that she knew what I had done, and that I had to act carefully. Only, she didn't say why!" It was official, everyone was against him.

"She didn't say anything else?" Even Al was a little confused now.

"No, Al...nothing..." Edward looked a little defeated. Certainly, Al never thought he would see him like that over a girl. It was a good time for some wisdom.

"Maybe she just doesn't know how to talk to you now that you've confessed."

Those few words pierced through the older Elric's ears. Could it be that it was so simple? Maybe he was worrying too much about nothing. But some insecure thoughts still haunted his brain, and he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe, she didn't feel the same way towards him.

"I don't know, Al." _Sigh_ "What if she just...doesn't want to be with me? What if I messed our friendship up? I knew I wasn't supposed to be with her and yet I went for it. I should've left a year ago when you were ready and recovered. Now, I'm just hurting her, when all I wanted was to help her get her life back..."

"Niisan, I don't thi..." First try.

"But this all happened because I was jealous, and out of my mind, and decided to be selfish for once. Al, my sins keep hunting me down!" Edward was in trance.

"No, Niisan, that's not..." Second try.

"Of course she doesn't know how to tell me she's not interested, and that she would rather be with some normal guy, possibly **taller** than me. Aaarrrgh! I see it now, Al. She does want to reject me, and she can't stand being near me!" Loud, again.

"EDWARD!" Last try.

The former alchemist stood silent. It was rare to hear Alphonse use his name, and normally it was because he was being stubborn or thick headed. He stared wide eyed at his little brother.

"Thank you for not saying any more nonsense, Niisan. Seriously, you have to calm down. Everything you just said is only in your head, and, listen to this, you couldn't be more WRONG!" Al took a long breath. "Tell me something, did Winry tell you anything at all? What did she say before you kissed her? What did she say afterwards? Come on, Niisan, think!" Alphonse climbed on the roof and grabbed his brother by the shoulders, shaking him a little.

_He's asking me to think, but all I can remember is..._ "She said I was confusing her..."

"Can you elaborate?" They both sat down.

"She said that she wasn't getting me, because first I said that she had to find happiness with someone who deserved her, and then I was all over her, trying to get that chance away from her."

"Were those her words?" Al was a bit skeptical.

"Yes... No... That was the meaning behind her words, ok?" Edward passed a hand through his sweaty blond hair. "She said she didn't understand what it is that I want from her, and that she didn't know what to think." There, that was all he could remember.

"There you have it!" Al was shining in understanding.

"What do I have?" Ed looked gray and lost.

"Niisan, she just doesn't know how to react or behave around you. It's like I told you." Alphonse patted his brother's shoulder gently. "Just be patient, be yourself, and remember this is new to her too." A warm smile.

Edward sighed. Maybe Al was right. Maybe she was just trying to figure out how to behave around him. Maybe she was embarrassed like him. But there was still a possibility of her not wanting him, and he couldn't shake the feeling. He was scared. What if she just considered him a _'very good friend'? _Well, he guessed he would have to accept her decision. After all, he wouldn't force her or anything. All he really wanted was to see her happy.

"You're right, Al. I will try to be patient and nice. But I really just want her to be alright again."

"You'll see how everything works out, Niisan. You'll see." Al was very confident.

"Yeah..." _In the end, if she says no...well, maybe it would be better if she did. _"Though I still think it would be better for her if I wasn't in her life, you know?"

Alphonse saw that coming. It had been a while, but his brother's former decision of disappearing from Winry's life responded to one of his trademark features: he felt too guilty and foul to be worth any happiness at all. However, Al had almost jumped in joy when he had finally admitted that he had feelings for the girl and was planning on acting on it. Edward deserved to love and be loved, no matter what he thought. He was going to have to talk him into this big truth again.

"Why do you wanna insist on pushing her away, Niisan? Why would she be better without you?" Al tried to inquire a little.

"Well, to begin with, I'm a sinner and always will be. I will never be able to erase my past, Al, and it's a great burden. I'm not sure if I want to force it on her..."

"Niisan, you're not forcing her to do or accept anything! She's a grown woman, and she knows what baggage comes with you. Most importantly, she has lived it with you, so it's kinda her baggage too." Al tried to reason with him.

"Even if that was true, I cannot change who I am, Al." Edward stopped to see his little brother's questioning face. "Even if my past could be forgotten, or we could get over it; even if I've lost my ability to use alchemy; even if I don't have to recover your body anymore; even if she felt something for me, I'm still a poor copy of a life partner." _Groan_

"Niisan, you can't continue thinking you don't deserve happiness. Please remember, what did you tell me when you admitted you had feelings for her?" Al was trying to push him off the cliff.

_Sigh_ "I said she was my core..."

"Aaaaand?" Another push.

"And that I would never be able to give her away to anyone..." Ok, this was it.

"Becaaaaause..." One last, little, annoying push.

"Because I can't exist without her! She is where I belong, Al!" Breathe "Even if it's wrong; even if she deserves better... I can't change how I feel." Now he was annoyed with himself.

"Just say it, Niisan, do you want her or not?" Al sent Edward flying off the cliff.

"**Yes!**" Ed was standing on the roof in a moment. "I want her, Al. She's all I truly want, and I hate myself for that, but I want her so much it's driving me nuts!"

"Then that's all you need to know, Niisan! Trust me, she will be happy to know that." Al flashed the most confident smile he could show and felt reassured when Edward smiled back.

"Thanks, Al. I really needed this. I really needed to talk to you."

"You see? You need me, even if you say I should get off your case all the time!" Al smirked.

"Yeah." This was funny, really. "Which reminds me...where the hell have you been?" Back to the mystery.

Alphonse knew that it was time to tell his brother why he had been absent the last few days "Niisan, I have been going to Magnolia's house for a while now." He stared at the sunset.

"For what, Al?" Edward knew that only something important could be keeping his brother that busy. "What have you been doing?"

"Her father is the owner of the post office. He's been helping me to communicate faster with Mei, in Xing." At this, the young alchemist got a slight blush. "I... I..." he stuttered.

"I know. You like her, don't you? That little bean..." Ed had come to like the Xingese girl alright, but still felt good to call someone else a bean.

"N-no, no, that's not it." Al tried to regain his cool "Niisan, there's something I've been thinking about." There was something in the wide horizon that was compelling Al to come clean with his brother.

Edward grinned in understanding. "I've probably been thinking the same thing." For some reason, they both knew. Their dangerous journey to mend their mistakes had ended, but something was approaching them. Something different. Ed patted his brother's back "Let's go inside, Al."

* * *

**Author's Notes: You can feel the end approaching, right? I'm so excited!**

**Special thanks to you, Athenafrodite, for your interest ^^**


	16. Taking It All: Impasse

**Surprise! Yeah, another Chapter right away! I promise you won't have to wait long for the end!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine or anything.**

* * *

**Destiny to come **

**Taking It All**

**XVI. Impasse**

It had already been a week since Edward had kissed Winry; a week since the last time they talked face to face; a week since Ed had been banging his head against the wall every time she fled a room whenever they were left alone. It had been a minute since he decided he had had enough, and just waiting around and being nice wasn't doing the trick.

Just a minute before, they had all been eating at the table. The stew Auntie Pinako had made was delicious, as always, and Al was having his third bowl. Winry was being her usual self...with everyone, of course, except for Edward. Whenever he talked to her or asked her something, her reaction would be something like a blush or a one-word answer, making the cord inside him tenser. Why couldn't she at least yell at him, or hit him with a wrench, or make eye contact?! He was actually thankful that Al and Pinako were around, or he may never get to hear her voice at all.

"Alphonse, I need help for some shopping today, would you mind?" Pinako got up and took all the dirty dishes from the table.

"I'll go with you, Granny!" Winry yelled.

"Winry, you haven't forgotten that Tommy Hanes is coming today for his tune up, have you? He feels comfortable with you, so it's better if you do it. I'll take Alphonse with me, so you can relax." Pinako put the dishes in the sink. "Just relax..." she whispered.

"Of course I can go with you, Auntie. Do you wanna head out now?" Al was already standing.

"Yes, let's go." She turned to Ed and Winry, still sitting at the table. "You kids, behave." Then she shut the door.

That was all that was needed, for Winry was already on her feet, blushing insanely, and trying to run to the second floor. That, she could've accomplished if Ed hadn't grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"Let go of me, Edward!" Still, no eye contact.

"What's going on, Winry? What happened to you?" _Please, just look at me._

"Nothing! There's nothing wrong. Just let go!" She was struggling to get rid of him.

Edward was holding her arms against his chest. "Winry, why are you always trying to escape from me? What did I do to make you wanna run away every time you see me?" His voice sounded hurt.

"I just..." she whispered.

"What?" he said as sweetly as he could.

"I don't..." she tried again.

"What is it?" he forced a smile.

"**You kissed me!**" Her eyes were piercing him now. She was still so red, she looked like she would blow up.

Ed himself was blushing. "I-I yeah, yeah I did! So what?" _Am I taunting her, really? Grow up, Elric!_

"So what? **SO WHAT?** I'll tell you what!" She sounded angry now. Well, at least she was speaking to him again. "I spent years trying to forget any feelings I had for you. I had no hope left that you would notice me someday, and I had accepted it!" Oh, no, her eyes were tearful. "I had accepted it!" Sob.

"Winry..." he released her arms and put his hands on her shivering shoulders.

"But then you came back home two years ago, with your big smile, satisfied that you had gotten back Al's body, and I couldn't help falling for you again." Another sob. "Maybe I never got over you at all."

"Winry, I..."

"Just listen, ok? Just..." She wiped away her tears and sighed "**You** told me that you wanted me to have the life I wished for, and that I should meet Mr. Right and stop worrying about you and Al. **You** told me to move on and I tried! I wanted to try! But I didn't want it to work... I knew I didn't want it to work, and Leopold knew that too. I was relieved when he broke up with me." She wasn't trembling anymore.

"I really didn't mean..." Edward was staring at the floor, feeling miserable

"But...what really made me mad..." She smiled nervously "was that when you finally noticed me, I didn't know what to do." Edward's head snapped up, his eyes wide. A couple of tears slid down Winry's rosy cheeks. "I was really confused. I didn't know if you really meant what you were saying, or if you were still not yourself, or even if it was a dream. And then..." Winry shook Edward off and walked to the sofa, where she sat by the window. "And then, you kissed me! The second later you were mumbling something I couldn't even hear and then you ran off! I was petrified! I didn't know what to do! Everything I had wished for had just happened and yet I couldn't move or say a word for my life! When Granny got home, she figured it all out by just looking at me." She snorted.

"Of course she did... The Hag." Edward smiled knowingly and moved to sit next to her.

"Don't say that, Ed!"

"But she always knows everything! She told **me** I had to be careful. Any idea why?" his voice was low and calm.

It was Winry's turn to stare wide-eyed at him. "I... can guess."

"Winry" He reached for her hand "please, tell me what's bothering you." His golden orbs filled her with a soothing warmth.

She gathered her thoughts and explained. "Edward, we've been friends for the longest time."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled shyly.

"For years, we looked after each other like brother and sister. We played together and cried together. We bickered at each other and, even a few weeks ago, our relationship was based on arguments, yells and wrench-throwing games." She let out a small laugh.

"Games?" He still remembered the feeling of that wicked wrench connecting with his skull.

"_Hahahaha._ I know I can get carried away sometimes." Her mood had lightened, and Ed smiled widely at her. "But the problem was that I didn't know how to behave or what to say to you. I thought that if I threw a wrench at you, you would forget who I was again; or maybe if I started arguing and yelling, you would decide you didn't want me. What if you had kissed me and realized that I was just your friend, or your sister, and we could never be anything else!?" she was getting louder and louder with every _if._

"D-do you f-feel that?" He was taken aback and moved a little away from her. His greatest fear was right there in her own words.

"NO!" She went totally red. Her answer had been too quick.

Ed released all the air in his lungs loudly. "Then why in the world did you think I would?" _I'm so stupid! _He squeezed her hand.

"Who knows, Ed! I was scared! I don't know how to transform our relationship into something else. We've been... I don't know... _**'us'**_ for so long..." she squeezed back.

Edward was beginning to understand everything now. "I don't really know what to do either." It was time for his confession. "I thought you hated me for all the things I've done to you, and all the times I've made you cry. To tell you the truth" he paused "I also thought you might not see me as more than your childhood friend..."

Winry moved closer to him. "Really?" _I thought I was going mad by myself._

"Yeah" his face turned serious and gray all of a sudden. She could see something was weighing on his heart "and... I kinda wished that you would reject me."

Silence

"You are really stupid for a genious, Ed." She was staring at the window, like she could find inspiration in the ladscape. "I know what crap is going through your head, and it's insane."

"You know?...What?"

"You're just gonna tell me how you are a burden for everyone, aren't you? I know the speech already, Edward." She was so sure of herself, he couldn't muster a word. "Just save it, because whatever you say is going to be wrong." Game, Set and Match.

"Winry..." his voice was slowly returning to him. "Winry, I **am** a burden!" He hated to admit it, but she was absolutely right. "I am a sinner, unreliable and selfish! I'm sure you would regret being with me someday." Ed looked defeated. "So, as much as I want you, I..."

Ed couldn't finish the sentence. Before he knew it, the air he was breathing became moist and sweet. He felt numb, senseless. All he could feel was Winry's lips on his, taking away any other word that might escape his throat. But too soon, her warmth was gone.

"Edward" It had been a quick kiss, but they were already dizzy "you fought against all odds and demons to bring your brother back, not even caring for your own safety. You saved this country while risking your life." She ventured another small peck on his lips. "You are the bravest, most wonderful person I know." The pink on her cheeks was there to stay. "Even when the world comes to an end, I will never regret sharing every moment I've shared with you." Another peck "I know everything there is to know about you, and I'm completely sure about this."

They were staring into each other's eyes. Edward was speechless and dumbfounded. This girl had guts and brains beyond normal. _My girl._ "So, does this mean..." He had dropped his wall. _Maybe Al is right, and it's time to give myself a chance_

"Yeah" Winry smiled.

"Then...how do we start this? What do we do first?"

Winry blushed. "Well, I think we can...kiss some more?"

Edward Elric looked at the girl. She was beautigul and was sitting right in front of him, blushing like mad, waiting for him to take action. Slowly, never breaking eye contact, he leaned in. Without thinking about it, his hands went straight to her waist, like they knew what to do better than him. He was eager to feel her soft lips on his own again. With the contact came a spark he knew he had not imagined, and along came a slowly growing burn inside him. She was setting him on fire.

_Knock knock knock_

"Oh, crap!" Winry's heart jumped "Tommy Hanes!"

"Miss Rockbell? Is anybody home? I have an appointment." was heard from behind the door.

"Don't open the door. Pretend you're not here." Ed suggested, a smirk on his lips.

_Knock knock knock_

"I can't do that! Come on, move over." She tried to push him away.

"Ok, ok, I'll move, but you have to promise me something" His half-lidded eyes made it hard to say no to him.

"Now **I** have to make a promise to **you**?"

"It's only fair, isn't it? I've made you tons of promises! Equivalent exchange, Winry!" He was serious.

Winry laughed. _You can take the alchemy away from the alchemist, but he will never stop being one._ "Ok, nerd, what am I going to promise?"

"Meet me later at the hill, where our house used to stand." Edward's eyes revealed he was overthinking again. Winry would have to find out what it was later.

_Knock knock knock_

"Sure, I'll see you there." She smiled warmly "Is that what you wanted me to promise?"

Ed was fighting something inside him, she could tell. "Meet me there and I'll tell you." His eyes were clearly nervous, but he smiled anyway.

"Ok." She gave him one last hug and went to the door, where a very confused fifteen year old Tommy Hanes was starting to ask himself if he had mixed up the appointment date.

"Hey, Tommy! Come in!" Winry smiled nonchallantly.

"Thank you, Miss Rockbell. I thought there was nobody home. I knocked many times. Were you ok? Do you need help with anything?" The freckled teen stepped inside the house and looked around, trying to find something out of place. There was nothing.

"No, no, Tommy. Everything's just fine!" Winry closed the door and turned to the living room, just to find exactly what Tommy had seen: nothing. Or, more like, no one. She stood still and stared at the empty space, where, as she knew, a young man had been just a minute ago.

"Miss Rockbell? Are you ok?"

"What? Oh... Oh, yeah, everything's ok." Winry started to walk to the basement. "Come on, Tommy, let's get your foot fixed!" She was energetic again, smiling brightly. Where that thickheaded man had gone, she would have to let go for now.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Cold, cold, cold _The former State Alchemist stood under the shower _Cold, cold, cold. This is just what I needed. Now, try to think straight, Elric. You have to focus! Zirconium, Zinc, Yttrium... _Who would've known his mind could be clouded by such a simple gesture of love. _Love_

* * *

**Author's Notes: I think they are getting a hold of the situation, don't you think? ^^**

**Yeah! Thank you so much! R&R Please!**


	17. Taking It All: A Pause to Ponder

**Bwahahaha I did it! Another Chappie! It's a little short, but it's essential to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I don't own these guys yet, after all we've been through...**

* * *

**Destiny to come **

**Taking It All**

**XVII. A Pause to Ponder**

"Niisan?" Al entered the room to find his brother drying his long hair with a towel. "Hey!" his smile was a little devilish.

Ed looked as his brother and could already imagine what was going though his head. "Hey, Al. What's with the face?"

"Just wondering if you used your time and resources correctly, that's all!" the smile got wider.

Ed was crimson red. "You could say so, yeah."

"Really? That's awesome! What did you do? Did you talk to her? Did you go for it?" Al ran to his bed and sat down, ready to listen to the story.

"We talked." Even if he had realized that talking to his little brother was actually helpful, Ed still found it hard to say everything he wanted to say. _Relax_ "You were kinda right." he admitted

"About what, exactly?" Al was excited.

"She was as confused and scared as I was." A shy smile appeared on Ed's features.

"Was?" Pushy as ever.

"Come on, Al! Stop teasing me, will ya?" It was getting difficult to arrange the words in sentences.

"Hahaha I'm sorry Niisan, I'm just really glad you could talk to her and work it all out." Al smiled sincerely.

"Yeah" Ed finger-combed his bangs away from his face. Al could read some satisfaction on his features, but also concern, and he could guess why.

"Did you tell her?" the smile was gone.

"Not yet, but I will." It was decided.

"Niisan, are you sure about this? Maybe we could wait."

"No, Al. We are ready. It's been long enough." Ed looked at his brother with total resolution. "This is something we have to do, Al."

"I know, Niisan." Al responded with equal resolution on his face. "But I thought you'd like to spend some time here, with _her,_ before we start this."

Ed seemed thoughtful. Al could tell this was a hard decision. "Time is precious, Al." His breathing was heavy "That day, when Tucker took his own daughter and transformed her into a talking chimera, I thought for at least a thousand times that we should've helped her. We had the power, but we couldn't use it. We didn't know how to. Even with all our power, we couldn't change her back."

Al was listening intently.

"State alchemists have to be ready to take somebody's life. That's what Colonel, I mean _General_ Bastard said at that time." Al disapproved Edward's use of language with an arched eyebrow. "But we are not State Alchemists anymore. We are just humans, Al, and we need to find our own way of returning balance to life. If alchemy has caused so much pain, like the pain it caused Nina, then there is no time to waste." Edward knew what he had to do.

"Niisan, when Nina died, you said that alchemy was just the science to _understand_ the flow of matter, and even death is part of that cycle. We might not be able to rewind the flow, but we sure can find other ways to undo some knotts along the thread." Al stood in front of his brother "You brought _**me**_ back! There are ways we don't know about yet."

"Exactly!" Both brothers were sharing their excitement "And that's why we have no time to lose." Ed put his hands on his brother's shoulders. It still felt good to be able to feel his flesh and bones again. "We must find a way to overthrow the law of equivalent exchange!"

"Yeah!" Al knew it now. No matter how much his brother wanted to be with their childhood friend, there was one more thing they had to do. Maybe the most important thing. Still, it was bothering him that Edward would have to give up something he loved for everyone else's sake. Something didn't completely fit.

"Alphonse, why are you looking at me like that? Are you having doubts? You have talked to Mei about going to the East, right?" This was something they had discussed before.

"Yes, no, I mean, no, I'm not having doubts. I will be going to the East in a couple of weeks. Everything's settled"

"Then, are you a bit sentimental about going alone? I know we've always been together, and I'll miss you too, but we will meet again soon!" Ed smiled.

"No, Niisan, that's not it. I mean, I'll miss you too, but I wasn't thinking about that." Alphonse's eyes were full of sorrow.

"Then, why are you still looking at me like that, Al? You are starting to creep me out."

"Well, I was just thinking. You better enjoy as much as you can your time here, Niisan, 'cause it will be a while before you can see or hug Winry again."

_Oooh, so that was it _ Ed smiled in understanding "I know, Al. It's not gonna be easy to say goodbye now that I finally know how she feels. But I need to do this now, and, when I finish, I will be able to look at her directly into those blue eyes and offer a man worthy of her." _Sigh_ "I know this is the right path, Al. I hope Winry will understand it too." Ed felt much lighter. There was no doubt in his heart.

Al beamed "Let's do it then, Niisan!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Done! Just a couple more chapters and you'll see the end of Destiny to Come ^^ If you like my work, go and read my other stories, but mostly, R&R!**

**Thanks!**


	18. It's a date

**Author's notes: Hello minna san! I'm so sorry I took so long to update this story, but it's finally finished! This chapter is the beginning of the end, so please enjoy these last lines.**

**Special thanks to jaclynkaileigh, who eagerly read the first 17 chapters and made me laugh with all her reviews; to BuggyNess, who will stop missing the updates of this fanfic; to Athenafrodite, who encouraged me so much; to kia himatari, who became a loyal reader, and to ALL of you, who have been reading and loving this cuteness together with me.**

**Disclimer: I don't own Ed, Winry, or any FMA character, but I would sure love to!**

* * *

**Destiny to come**

**XVIII. ****It's a date**

"Come on, Al, let's go swimming!" Summer had finally come again and everyone at the Rockbell household was in a good mood.

"Wait, Niisan, I'm getting the towels!" The younger Elric was dashing behind his older brother in a second, laughing like an eight year old.

"You are so slow, Alphonse, I swear the tin can was much faster." A flip-flop hit him right to the back of his head and made him fall. "HEY!"

"Oh, sorry, Niisan. You know, the tin can didn't wear any shoes either…" Al ran past him, laughing his head off.

"Oh, yeah?" Edward got on his feet and ran behind his brother, laughing as hard.

Nothing seemed to have changed about Edward Elric. He was still bad mannered, and his mouth was as foul as ever.

"Damn, it's freaking hot! Let's go in the water"

He was taller, for sure, but Alphonse was his same height and still growing. His golden hair was still long and silky, but his usual braid was gone; instead, he held it up in a relaxed ponytail.

"Don't pull my hair, Al! You know that's cheating!" As for his temper, it was still the same.

"I'm sorry, Niisan, it got tangled around my arm! I didn't mean to! Maybe you should cut it a little." Alphonse was still the nice guy, always trying to be the peacemaker.

At that, Ed blushed wildly and swam away from his brother, not willing to explain his redness. Al could be nice, but his evil side wouldn't get off his case.

Yes, it seemed nothing had changed about Edward Elric, former State Alchemist.

Except, something had.

"Hey Niisan, you remember the festival we went to around two years ago?" Al half yelled.

Edward didn't keep fond memories of that time "Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's coming up again."

"So?"

"I don't know. Just thought you'd like to take Winry. Last time you made that huge mistake, remember?"

"What? It's not… we are not like that!" Ed was blushing madly.

"Like what? Are you telling me you don't whisper sweet nothings to her when you think no one's loo-" Al was suddenly pulled down by the leg. "Ptuaj! _Cough_… _cough_… Hey!"

"You should keep your mouth shut, Al, or water might go in." Edward was grinning. Even if he didn't like his private life to be out there, he couldn't deny that he did like to have some alone time with Winry.

"Okay, okay, I was just saying." Al smiled knowingly.

"Hey, Al, I'll race you to the house!" Ed swam fast to get out of the water, and then started running even faster.

"Ha! You won't beat me that easily, Niisan!" Al ran after him.

This was how summer days were supposed to be spent. Running around, laughing, swimming and playing. The Elrics knew by now that life could be good. Two years back in Resembool had done their part in healing their spirits.

For the older Elric, there was more than that. He had come clean with his feelings and, since he had talked to Winry on the hill a week ago, he couldn't stop wishing for an empty house, or a night stroll far away from town, or even a tune up; anything that would give him time to be with her the way he wanted to be: alone. Being _physical_ in front of others was just not his style and, truth be told, he had found it hard to have such moments with her.

_**(*flashback*) *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

"Ok, nerd, are you gonna tell me why you asked me to meet you here?" Winry was walking up the hill, where a very nervous Edward was waiting for her. The sun was already setting.

"You took forever, you know? Even Al and Auntie got home before you could finish with that client of yours" He wasn't really mad. It was just that one of his favorite hobbies was to tease the blonde about her mechanical skills.

"Well, Tommy Hanes is a special patient." Winry sat on the grass, next to Edward "His foot is completely made of automail, and even if he takes good care of it, unlike other people I know," she gave a quick glance at Ed "I still need to check and reconnect many nerves and joints." She didn't really mean to make up excuses. It was just that one of _her_ favorite hobbies was to remind Ed how valuable her work was, and how little he took care of it.

Ed smiled at the remark, understanding perfectly what she meant, enjoying the return of their usual relationship. "Well, I'm glad you could make it anyway." His eyes were fixed on the sunset.

Winry looked at him and smiled. Her hand slowly moved to touch his fingers _His warm human fingers _and felt her heart race when he closed his hand around hers. "So, what is it? You looked anxious earlier. What's going through your mighty brain now?"

Here it was. This was the moment of truth. Ed had rehearsed the converstation a million times in his head and still had no idea how to tell her. "Winry," well, he had to start with something "you know the Law of Equivalent Exchange?"

_Is he serious? _"Are you serious? Of course I do! It has been your way of living since I can remember!"

Ed remained serious "Yeah, well, Al and I have been talking about it and..." no matter how many times he had practiced, the words just didn't seem right. "Look, we have been thinking that alchemy has done a lot of damage and we, I mean alchemists, not that I'm an alchemist anymore, but"

"Ed!" Ok, now she was worried. "Just relax. I'm not sure I'm following you."

"Yeah, sorry..." Ed took a deep breath. _Ok, second try_ "Listen, Winry, when Al and I were looking for the Philosopher's stone, we met a girl." This was probably the best way "Her name was Nina, and, like us, she had lost her mother." _Breathe_ "Her father was a State Alchemist. A very confused and desperate alchemist. He was so deranged, he transmuted Nina with her dog to create a talking chimera."

What had he just said? Even if Winry didn't know a lot of alchemic theory, this was something she could understand. "A-a chimera? You mean he...?" her voice must have revealed how upset she was, for Ed was squeezing her hand.

"Yes. He turned his own daughter into an experimental creature. She wasn't human anymore." Ed gulped. Remembering this was still a hard thing to do.

"What happened to her?" Winry was overwhelmed.

"Scar..." He couldn't finish the sentence, and he didn't need to. The next second, Winry had her arms around him and her head on his chest.

"Don't." she sobbed "I get it." she sobbed again

"That day, Al an I realized how powerless we were." His hand curled into a fist and hit the ground. "We couldn't do anything for that girl. We couldn't save her." he gritted his teeth.

"Ed, I'm sure if there had been something you could've done, you wouldn't have stopped at anything." Winry wiped her tears and looked at Ed's face. His eyes were shut. This was hurting him.

"Scar told us some time later, that what happened to Nina had been the mistake of an alchemist, and that Al and I had been incompetent in helping her. He had donde what he had to do, or else Nina would've been taken to a laboratory to prolongue her suffering." His voice sounded calm, but his face was contorted.

Now, Scar had gone too far "But it wasn't your fault!" Winry grabbed Ed's face, trying to force him to look at her. "You couldn't do anything to help her!"

Ed opened his eyes full of pain and looked intensely at her "I know, Win." He smiled "Al and I know there was nothing we could've done at the time, but we wished there was." Ed took Winry's hands and brought them to his lap. Only _The Gate _knew how difficult this was going to be. "And that's why we have decided we are going to do more research on alchemy and alkahestry. We will find a way to help those that, like Nina, have been hurt by alchemy." Ed didn't lose eye contact with the girl in front of him.

Winry didn't react right away. She didn't completely understand his words, but the lump growing inside her chest was very clear. "You're leaving again." Her blue orbs became deeper.

There was no way around it. "Yeah..." He couldn't look at her anymore.

"Edward, look at me." Her sweet voice pierced his ears. When his golden pools met her face, she was showing a beautiful smile and tears were welling up in her eyes. "I know you still have a lot to do in this life, and I know you will never stop trying to help others. That's just who you are." A tear escaped her eyes. Then, another one followed. "And I am just..." Her voice quivered.

Ed's heart was breaking "Win, believe me, there's no place I'd rather be than here, but this is something I have to do. Even if I'm not an alchemist anymore, I know I can make a difference."

Winry lowered her head, blonde bangs covering her eyes "You're wrong."

Edward froze.

"You never stopped being an alchemist." Winry's beautiful, teary eyes locked with Edward's "That's your core, your essence. That's what makes you _Edward Elric._" Winry forced a smile, but Ed could see right through it, and it tore him apart.

_My core? _"Win, that's not my core! You are!" _Oh, damn! _The words had escaped Ed's mouth and now he didn't know what to do with himself. Hiding in a hole was the only solution that sounded reasonable. Every hair in his body was bristled and his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"You don't need to say that just to be on my good side, Ed." The sky was getting darker "I always told you, whenever you needed me, I'd be waiting here, no matter what." She was trying to speak in a lighter tone, but Ed could tell she was hurting "I know how important alchemy is to you, and it makes me proud that you wanna use it to help others," She smiled comfortingly "so, I don't care if I come second to that, because that's what I **love** the most about you, Ed." Her face was crimson red. Her eyes had recovered their usual shine, plus something new that was making Ed shiver.

_Did she say... Love? _Ed was petrified, but her eyes were begging him to answer. "Win...ry..." he couldn't stop staring at her, but tried to pull it together to tell her what she deserved to know. He shook his brains and tried "Win, I'm not saying it to save my ass or something like that!" _Did I say 'ass'? Ugh! You are so stupid, Elric! _ "What I mean is," _Relax, you can do this_ "you come second to nothing, Winry." His strong hands moved up to cup her face "I have to do this because I want to help people and also..." _Just say it _"because I want to be good enough for you."

Now she was surprised "What?"

"I promised myself that you would be happy, and I know I'm not even close to be a good man for you, and that the one who takes care of you should be someone better than me"

"Edward, that's not tr-" Winry tried to disagree, but Edward continued.

"But I can't change what I feel for you, so at least I have to try to be better than I am now."

Winry didn't know what to say anymore. Her heart had stopped at his words.

"I'm not giving up on you again, Winry, so you have to promise **me** something." His thumbs were caressing her cheeks softly. His eyes fixed on her made it impossible to look away.

That's right. She had come all the way up here because he wanted her to promise something. Winry was smiling. All she could do was think that the wonderful man sitting right in front of her couldn't be dumber at times. He could ask for anything, and she would do it for him in a heartbeat. But this wasn't the time to tell him that. Not yet.

"What is it, Ed?" She was relaxing under his warm touch. His words had left her body numb.

"Promise me that you will walk me to the train station next month."

"Next month? It's so soon..." She couldn't help feeling the lump in her chest again. "For how long will you be gone?"

"It's going to be around a year." _Sigh._ "Al is leaving in two weeks to Xing, but I decided to leave a little later." Ed moved closer to Winry, never letting go of her face, never looking away.

"A year? And you guys are not traveling together?" This was new. Winry had her emotions all mixed up, not knowing if she should feel sad because they would leave for that long, or surprised because they wouldn't go together, or nervous because of Ed's closeness.

"Not this time. We need to cover different areas to make a complete research on both alchemy and alkahestry. It's going to take time. Al's going to the East, and I'm going to the West. He's leaving earlier because he's visiting all the people who helped us in our journey to tell them we are paying them back somehow." It was hard to concentrate on what he had to say when she was so close.

"And shouldn't you go with him to make those visits?" Oh, she was in a daze. His scent was invading the air she inhaled.

"Maybe, but there's something more important that I need to do." There was barely a two-inch distance between her lips and him.

"There is?" Her heart was beating faster. She wasn't confused anymore. All she could feel was the electricity coming from his whole body and the urge to touch him.

"Yeah, it's the most important thing in the world." Ed couldn't believe he had just said that, but it was what he really thought. There wasn't a place where he'd rather be, than rigth where he was.

"Then, I'm sure you'll do it perfectly well." Winry felt daring and closed her eyes slowly. Before her lids could cover her eyes completely, she felt the heat coming from Edward's lips. His hands moved to her neck and kept her in place, while her hands flew to his chest and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her. The next moment, they were laying on the grass, Edward on top of Winry, completely covered by the darkness of the night.

All of a sudden, Ed pushed himself up just enough to look at Winry with worried eyes "So, will you walk me to the train station?" She still hadn't given him an answer and, apparently, he nedded to know. Badly.

His hair was long enough to tickle her nose, and she laughed. "Of course I will, nerd." She pulled him down by the ponytail and kissed him again, catching him off-guard "But, in exchange, you have to promise me you won't cut your hair until you come back."

"My hair? Why?" Now, this was a strange request.

Winry felt foolish "Because it's a part of you, and I love it." She said defensively.

_She loves..._ "Oh, Ok. I won't cut it." Ed was blushing like mad.

They were both looking away shyly, and then their eyes met again. "I think we should head home. I have to help Granny with dinner." In that moment, Winry's guts growled, like they had heard her.

Edward laughed "It's good to see that I'm not the only one that's hungry." Still, Edward didn't move. His hand traveled to her waist. "Let's go home, Win."

She felt her heart bursting in happiness "It's nice to hear you say that." Winry gave him one last peck before he helped her up. When they were standing face to face, she added "You know it will always be your home, right?"

Edward couldn't resist hugging her. In a rush of confidence, he declared what was in his heart "My home will always be where you are, Win."

At that, Winry hugged him back with all the strenght she had, secretly wishing the next year would pass quickly, so that she could be like this with him forever.

_**(*end of flashback*)*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

"Hey, Ed! You're back!" Edward had passed the white fence surrounding the old yellow house without noticing, too lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey, Winry!" the girl was leaning on the rails of her balcony, apparently enjoying some fresh air in a summer morning.

She smiled. In the name of everything he believed in, he could swear every time she did that, she looked even more beautiful. All those years of seeing her cry were overshadowed with just one of her bright smiles.

"…Ed? Are you listening?" she sounded annoyed.

"Huh? Err… yeah, I just…" he was clueless.

She laughed "I was just saying you are all wet. If you were swimming, then you have to get your leg dry."

"Right, I'll do it… no problem."_ Maybe after I eat something and read for a while. It'll be dry by then._

"I don't think so. Come on, I'll help you get it dry. I don't trust you." She smirked and went inside the room, heading for the basement.

Ed knew there was no escaping her. When it came to taking care of her precious _automail_, she was fierce. Sighing, he went inside the house, following her into her workshop.

"You can sit on that chair. Put your leg on the bench." Came her voice. She was looking for a clean cloth.

"I can do it myself, you know?" He did what she said nonetheless, half a smile on his face.

"You'd probably just eat and spend some time reading or doing research while it gets dry… I know you."

He would never admit how accurate she had been, so he frowned.

"And anyway, it gives me a chance to tinker with it for a bit." She smiled mischievously and sat right beside him, looking over her creation.

"Just… don't get carried away, ok gear head?"

The nickname made her look up at him. Not so long ago, it would've unchained a series of yelling and insults, but now…

Almost as if he had been reading her thoughts, his hand came up to her face. This was the perfect opportunity. As his thumb stroked her cheek softly, Edward leaned in on her. Her scent was unique _oil and sweetness_ and all he could do was stare at her half-parted, soft lips.

_SLAM!_ "Hey Niisan, I want a rematch!" Alphonse had entered the room, where a blushing Winry was trying to get all her tools fit inside her overall pockets at once, and a very odd-looking Ed was in a very odd-looking position, face on the floor, butt in the air, and _automail_ leg bent under his body. "Errr… I guess it can wait…" And he left, unsure of what the hell was going on in the basement.

Edward got up and sat on the chair, still a bit shaken "Ugh! Stupid Al!" He rubbed his face. In the middle of the shock, Winry had moved and he had ended up landing full on his nose.

Winry was breathing heavily, trying to regain control of her emotions and her body. How could her heart beat so fast? It's not like Edward hadn't kissed her before! And now, she was acting like a school girl and shying out?! No way!

"Ed, I'm sorry" She took all the tools out of her pockets at once. She seemed frustrated.

"Why are you sorry?" Yeah, his nose hurt a little, but he was fine.

"Because I'm so shy! It shouldn't matter if Al walks in on us! It shouldn't matter if anyone sees us! It's just a kiss!" Her frustration turned into yelling.

"But it's so embarrassing, isn't it?" Ed mumbled. He was frowning, but a deep blush was still showing.

"RIGHT? Oh, good! I thought I was the only one who felt that way!" She sat next to him in relief.

"No, no, no, no, no." Ed's hands were waving uncontrollably in front of her face. "No, I get it." He relaxed a little when he saw her smile. "I mean, we don't have to be so public about it, right?" Ed realized faster than usual what he had just said and panicked "I-I MEAN, NOT LIKE I WANT TO KEEP IT A SECRET OR ANYTHING, BUT I JUST FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE IN PUBLIC WITH YOU!" And he had done it again **"NO! NOT LIKE THAT! I JUST WOULDN'T KNOW HOW TO TOUCH YOU IN PUBLIC!" **Ed's mind was in flames.

"Ed! ED!" Winry called "It's ok! I understand. I was thinking the same things... Well, kind of." Her smile couldn't be wider. She was laughing and she looked beautiful.

Edward Elric felt unable to stop staring at her. What had this woman done to him, he wasn't sure, but it was clear that she moved something inside of him that he could not control. Without thinking about it too much, Ed finally blurted out his question "Winry, wanna go to the festival next week?"

She wasn't sure if she had understood right "You mean, _together_?" Her voice was a half tone higher. She was nervous. Ed could only nod. "Yeah! I mean, it would be nice, Ed."

That settled it. They had a date.

_A date with Winry_ Edward smiled.

_**A date with Winry**_ Edward freaked.

"Great then! Ok, so, I'll see you later! RIGHT?" Edward stood up as fast as he could and tried to run out of the workshop. He missed a step and fell. "I'M OK! IT'S ALL GOOD _HAHAHA_" His voice had a weird, high pitched sound to it, and his expression was distorted. Winry knew it. He was hysterical. But it was ok. He would get over it, she guessed. It was just a date.

_A date with Ed _ Her heart fluttered.

_**A date with Ed**_ Her whole body trembled. Winry suddenly started to put away all her tools, not really caring where she was putting them. She grabbed a tube standing next to the wall and pulled with all her strenght, just to be pulled back to end up sitting on the floor. When she stopped to see why, she realized she had pulled a drain tube that was perfectly buried in the ground. She laughed a little. _I have to get over it. __It's just a date._

* * *

**Author's notes: Thanks to all my followers, my reviewers, and fellow writers. You inspire me.**

**R&R please! ;D**


	19. Special kind of selfish

**Author's notes: All I have to say is: Thank you for keeping up with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters, but this story came from my cheesy little brain. Thanks!**

* * *

**Destiny to come **

**XIX. Special kind of selfish**

"Do I really have to wear this?" If something hadn't changed, was Edward's reluctancy to putting button shirts on.

"You look great, so stop complaining." The brothers were in their room, and Al had the difficult task to help his brother get ready for the Festival. "What time are we leaving, again?" There was no way he was going to miss this event.

"At eight. Eight? Yeah, eight."

"Niisan, you've been doing that all day." Al found it interesting and funny.

"What, Al? What have I been doing? Me? What?"

"You've been repeating words and having whole conversations with yourself in one sentence." Al chuckled.

"I have not! Have I? No, I haven't!" Ed stopped when he listened to himself. "Just shut up, Al."

Al was still smiling "Niisan, don't worry. You don't need to be so nervous. This is Winry, not some stranger." He tried to calm him down.

"That's the problem, Al! This is Winry! It's not just anyone!" Ed sat on the bed and took a deep breath "I just don't wanna mess this up." He was going to leave for at least one year, and didn't want her to keep bad memories of their only real date so far.

Al smiled at his brother in understanding "You'll be just fine, Niisan. Be yourself, and I'm sure she'll have a great time."

Ed tried to relax his shoulders. "Yeah." He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's time, Al. Let's go downstairs."

Not long after they had reached the first floor, the brothers heard footsteps coming from upstairs.. Al turned and greeted their best friend, adding a "You look amazing, Winry", all before Edward could make himself look at her. Slowly, as if he was to encounter his worst nightmare standing at the top of the stairs, he swept the floor with his gaze until a pair of red flats came to sight. White, creamy legs followed as he moved his eyes up. Red fabric was flowing about her perfectly round knees, and a big, red lace was tied around her waist, resting tight right under her bosom, making her curvy figure show clearly. It was a nice, simple dress, and Ed found himself loving how he could see her shoulders completely free of any straps. He realized then, that her skin was calling him louder than he had allowed himself to accept. Correction, she was a dream and a nightmare at once.

"Let's go, you two!" Al was already opening the door and walking outside, half excited about the festival, half wanting to give them some space.

"What do you think, Ed?" She asked sweetly when she got to the first floor.

Edward didn't know what to say, or what to do. All he knew was that the most beautiful creature in the world was standing in front of him and saying something that he was unable to understand. A shiver ran down his spine when she got closer.

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything." Her voice was like a mere whisper. An amused one. Doubtfully, her fingers reached for his calloused hand and caressed it, speaking to him without words. "Let's just go." A warm, sincere smile showed she understood his lack of eloquence. "The festival has already started."

"Yeah" Ed reacted "Yeah, the festival! It's started! Let's go!" He was coming back to reality just fine "Hey, Win, where's Al?"

Winry chuckled. "He started walking down the road around five minutes ago. Let's catch up with him."

"Yeah!"

Both blonds started walking and, in a matter of minutes, they found their third partner. Alphonse had been singing and dancing along the way, and Ed had made fun of him as soon as he was at hearing distance, asking him if he was practicing for the time he confessed to Mei. Al had turned green for a moment, then blue, then started breathing again and decided to keep walking, never really answering his brother.

Soon, they arrived to the festival, and a joyful crowd was dancing to equally joyful music. As they approached the tables, a familiar face went to meet them.

"Well, hello Miss Rockbell! And you brought your friends, the Elric boys, too! What a pleasant surprise!" Mr Tardell wasn't a man of hiding his excitement. In one move, the big man trapped the three friends in an unbreakable hug, reminding them of some General they knew well.

As he released them, Winry answered "Hello, Mr. Tardell! How have you been? How's your hand? You haven't made an appointment for repairs lately." As she talked to her patient, Edward and Alphonse exchanged amused looks behind the strong man. It had been a while since someone had hugged them like that.

"The incredible Elrics!" Both brothers were startled when Mr. Tardell turned to talk to them. "It's great that you could make it! We all remember what you did two years ago." He was now looking at Edward "So, tell me, did you manage to find a good wife in Resembool?" Edward didn't imagine the wink, and he sure wasn't imagining his blood boiling either. In an act of reflex, he gave a quick glance at Winry, who had clearly heard Mr. Tardell's question and was now the same color as her dress.

"I...err... I" Edward's brain could not decide on a safe answer.

"It looks like you broke him, Mr. Tardell" Al joked. "Why don't you show me where the best food stand is?" The youngest Elric put his arm around the other man and managed to make him walk towards the crowd, leaving his brother and his best friend alone with their awkwardness.

Not knowing what to say, Edward risked looking directly at Winry's eyes. He found them unfocused at first but, as she noticed his attention and decided to focus on him, they became sweet and enticing. He couldn't help gaping at the sight of her whole being again: a knee-long dress that let him have a better view of her curvy legs; her bare shoulders with small freckles here and there; her slim waist hugged tightly by a bun; her soft hair braided nicely on one side; those deep, precious eyes looking right into his very soul; and the color she was wearing! _RED!_

"Winry."

Ed was pulled back from his reverie by a deep voice coming from his left.

"Leo!" Winry was surprised. Her eyes were wide as saucers.

"Hey! How have you been? It's been a while." Leopold was as charming as ever, being nice to Winry and even smiling politely at Edward. What was new, was the person he was holding by the hand.

"Magnolia?" Edward addressed the girl next to Leopold in an attempt to attract their attention. Some strange, yet familiar feeling still burned him when Leopold was near Winry. "Did you two come together?" Edward's voice was dry and uninterested. _Just leave, man. Go away._

"Yes. We are together. Have been for a while." Leopold was the one to answer Edward. Always with a nice tone.

"Really? That's great! How did that happen?" Winry tried to lighten the mood. She knew Edward was not happy at all.

"Well," Leopold's countenance turned somber "remember that last date we had?" Winry felt ashamed. She remembered the whole event pretty well. "After _**you**_ took Winry away, Alphonse and Magnolia helped me up." He directed his controlled anger towards a confused Edward. "We met that day, and started dating a little after that." Leopold looked at Magnolia and relaxed.

"That's great! I'm really happy for you!" Winry had been feeling a little guilty about Leo since they had broken up, but this helped a lot. "You know, Al is somewhere near the food stands, if you wanna go say hi."

"Oh, good! I wanted to talk to him about some telegrams he wanted to send." Magnolia said energetically. "Let's go, Leo." A smile plastered on her face made her prettier.

"Sure, Nolly. It was good seeing you, Winry." He smiled, then turned to Ed. "Edward." He nodded. They were three meters away in a few seconds.

"Well, that was interesting news, right?" Winry approached Edward as he turned to see their aquaintances leave to look for his brother.

"Yeah." He replied, unconvinced, then turned to see his date. "Winry, what happened on your last date with that guy? Did I do something?"

Winry chuckled "You just punched him senseless."

"Ooooh, that's when I did that? I can't remember that." He turned again to try to find Leopold in the crowd, a grin plastered on his face "Not even how **good** it must've felt!"

The blonde chuckled slightly and slapped him on the shoulder "Why? He's a nice guy, and I don't think he deserved that. You should've seen his face."

"But he was on a date with you, right? I can see why I wanted to beat him to a pulp." Edward had transformed his thoughts into words without realizing it. When it hit him, he turned his head slowly to see the beautiful girl next to him.

Winry's heart inflated so much, she needed to sigh. Right at that moment, there was nothing else that could catch her attention as much as Edward's features. A slow tune started on the background, and she watched as his scared expression turned slightly into a more confident one.

"Winry."

She smiled at him in aknowledgement.

"Wanna dance?" He offered his hand to her in expectation, and not even five seconds later, she took it with determination. _Damn! How do I do this again? _Edward was pale as a ghost.

Winry's other hand flew to Edward's shoulder and then she smiled "This is the first time you ask me to dance with you."

Feeling Winry's hand, and being so near her, compelled Edward's body to secure her in his arms. His free hand landed on her back and brought her closer, not wanting any space between them; the rough hand holding her smaller one moved until he trapped it against his shoulder. "Is it? I remember dancing with you the last time we came to this festival."

"That doesn't count! You didn't _ask_ me, and we were barely moving!" Winry grinned teasingly. "And I was really mad at you that day, actually."

"_**You**_ were mad?" Had he heard right?

"Yes!" She raised her voice a little, just so that he could hear her through the music "You wouldn't come with us, even after Al tried to convince you. And I wanted you to come **so bad****!** I wanted you to ask me to dance, and eat together, and maybe see you smile."

Both kept moving on the dance floor, their bodies unwilling to let go of each other.

"Well, I thought I was doing the right thing, to let you come to the festival without me, so that you could have fun and meet people." Yeah, that was the plan at first, before he realized he couldn't see it through. "And Al would be with you, so you would be fine." His muscles tensed "But then, I was restless, thinking that you might be talking to other guys, or batting your lashes at them, and then they would try to **kiss** you or something, and I snapped." Still tense, Ed showed a crooked smile "I came running all the way here, just to see you in that idiot's arms and I lost my mind!"

"You were that angry?" Her eyes shone. She knew Ed was overprotective, and he worried all the time, but _jealous?_

"Are you **fucking** kidding me?! If you thought I was mad when that _Leo guy _tried to give you that gift when we went to the market a while ago, try to imagine how angry I was when I came to the festival and saw that douche bag _grabbing_ you and **touching** you like _**that? **_You were drunk and he was taking advantage of you!" Pure word vomit. He still felt sick just thinking about that.

"Ed..." She didn't have good memories of that night either. "Ed, the only reason I got drunk that day was because I was mad at you for not coming." She smiled, feeling a little embarrassed after her confession.

"We were both stupid, weren't we?" If it wasn't Winry's imagination, Edward had matured in that very instant, right before her eyes. His jaw line was strong, his eyebrows looked relaxed, and his mouth _Oh, his lips_ was slightly curved in a gentle smile. But the most enticing feature of them all was his pair of golden orbs staring directly at her, darkened by an intense emotion coming from deep inside his being.

"I don't want anyone to **touch** you or **see** you like that **ever** again." Edward let go of the girl's hand and cupped her face, slowly caressing her smooth skin. "I don't want anyone to **whisper** things to you again." With his other hand, Edward made sure she was as near him as possible. "I don't want anyone to give you **gifts** or take you out on stupid **dates**." It was like they were completely alone in the middle of the dance floor, and Winry could feel Ed's breath on her face as he spoke. "I want everyone to know that you're _**with me**_, and I'm _**with you**_, and no matter how far away I might be, _that_ much doesn't change."

In the most surreal moment of her life, Winry could hear the music going low; the light around her was gone, and there was only Edward in front of her, his eyes dark and beautiful. He leaned forward and, in a second, captured her lips with his own, in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Edward was putting just enough pressure to take her breath away, and as she slightly parted her mouth to get some air, he nibbled her lips, sucking delicately, but urgently. Winry put both her hands around his neck and pushed herself up to increase the heat, successfully obtaining a groan from her partner. She knew then, that there would be no other man that could make her body float like Edward Elric did.

In what seemed like a thousand years of longing, and just a few seconds of bliss, their wonderful kiss had ended, bringing them back from a dream and throwing them into a crowd again. An obviously prying crowd.

Winry, still in a daze, stared at Edward in loving awe, while she started to notice the mumbling around her. Edward, on the other hand, was beginning to regret his actions.

"Winry?" He whispered.

"Hm?" She smiled at him. Her lips were swollen and her whole being was radiating a special glow.

"Winry, I don't wanna do this ever again." He said rather abruptly.

She was completely awake from her daze now, and a heavy lump was forming in her throat. "You... You don't wanna do this again?" Her voice trembled "What do you mean by that, Edward?" Her cheeks were flushed.

Winry's quivering voice set Edward to alert. He repeated what he had said in his mind, and it dawned on him what she might've understood "No, no. I mean, I don't wanna do it like **this**!" Edward cupped Winry's face and stared deeply into her blue orbs. "I don't wanna be public. I don't want people staring at us when we... "Edward's flush got more intense "when _you_ look like this." His thumb stroked her flushed cheek gently, but she could feel his hand and arm shaking.

Winry was sure that Edward was making a real effort to not run away from that place, considering everyone was _still_ looking at them and his face was starting to turn green.

"You mean, when _you_ look like this." Winry put her hand on his shoulder and started playing with a lock of golden hair she found there. She laughed.

"It's that bad, huh?" He grinned, still shivering.

"Yeah." She chuckled and reached for his hands. "But this is special." She squeezed. "I don't wanna share this with anyone either." She flashed the biggest smile he had ever seen on anyone, and his heart stopped for what felt like a whole minute.

Her eyes shone brighter every time she smiled, and he knew then, beyond doubt, he was destined to be with that woman. It was then that he did the most obvious thing in his heart, and hugged her with all his might. This was how it was supposed to be, and it felt like the easiest, most perfect thing in the world. To be with her like this forever was just right. Now, the problem was how to ask her if she agreed. Edward Elric was running out of time, and he had to make an important decision before he left.

* * *

**Author's notes: Please R&R! Tell me if you liked it or not, or just anything! There's only one chapter to go! :D**

**Cheers!**


	20. Future to come

**Author's notes: So, we've come to the end. You'll notice there's a big part of dialogue from the anime/manga, but I hope you like the point of view. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA, but love it like my own.**

* * *

**Destiny to come**

**XX. Future to come**

Morning. Winry waits for the train that will take Ed away. Again. _No grudges_, she repeats in her head. She knows he has to keep moving. He is, after all, a scientist and an explorer. He loves to read and experiment. His goal in life is to help people with his knowledge. He's a geek. _Chuckles._ She is so proud of what he's become. They sit together on a bench right beside the railway.

"Ed, you have to take care of your leg, ok? I don't want you coming home with it all busted, or worse, dirty." Winry was talking to him while she kept staring at blank space in front of them, where soon a train would be approaching the station.

"Yeah, yeah. I know already. You've said it a hundred times." Edward was fidgeting. Winry kept talking about automail and he could not stop thinking that his time was running out. The whistling train would be coming any minute.

"I know you well, Edward Elric. That's why I'm saying it so many times. I know you can _sometimes_ forget about my precious automail." She sounded serious, but he knew better. He knew she was trying to keep calm. Her eyes were still fixed on something other than him.

Edward took a second to relax and glance at the girl beside him. "I'll write and call often."

Winry chuckled "Yeah, sure you will." With that, the young mechanic turned to look at the tall man next to her. She smiled.

"I will!" He retorted.

"You won't." Winry was laughing now. "And it's alright. I know you'll be fine, anyway. Not like you'll be fighting monsters in a battle to save the world or anything." Edward opened his mouth as to say something, but Winry stopped him. "Not this time, at least." Her right hand traveled to touch his hand, and her fingertips caressed him delicately.

"Winry" His eyes were staring into her blue ponds. He had to say it. "I..." There he was shivering again.

"What is it, Ed?" She smiled sweetly.

_Damn!_ This was exactly why he was struggling. No matter what he did or how long they stayed together, this woman could make him nervous with just one smile. Curse her and her beautiful eyes and her soft lips and _Stop it, Elric!_ "Winry..." Moving on instinct, Edward leaned towards her. He held her hand powerfully to send a clear message, which she understood perfectly. Winry mimicked him, leaning in. She moved closer and shut her eyes, waiting for his lips to meet hers.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you so much! Take care and call me when you get there."

"Of course I will. Thank you for this week! It was so much fun! You have to come visit me soon, ok?"

A couple of girls were chatting noisily near them.

"Oh, look! A couple being lovey-dovey! Do you think they're saying good bye?" A girl whispered to the other, perhaps thinking she wasn't heard by the couple.

"Oooh, that's so romantic! Maybe he is going for a long journey and he's promising to love her forever or something like that!" The other girl added in an excited, high pitched voice.

Edward snorted. This was too much. How could he possibly think of being publicly _physical_ with his girl when people were this nosey? He stopped midway to Winry's lips. _My girl _He opened his eyes to see Winry laughing quietly. "How is this funny?" He muttered.

"Well, it's just interesting how they are trying to guess our situation. They got the _'long journey' _part alright." She laughed a little more.

Edward stiffened. They had gotten another part right, or at least he was trying to make it so. "Winry" he mumbled.

"Or maybe he is just a double-timer with two girls in two different towns. Or worse! Maybe he has many girls around the country and he's always telling them that he has business somewhere else!" One of the girls said, not as quietly as before.

"**RAAARGH!**" That was it. With a scream that startled the prying girls into running out of sight, Edward scrubbed his hair and squirmed until he was completely spread out on the bench. His spine was curved, his shoulders hunched. He was exasperated.

Winry wasn't sure of what to say, seeing Ed so flustered. "Don't forget to put oil on your leg." Yeah, that was her best shot. She kept looking at him, seeing if she could get his attention.

"Yeah." He still looked aloof.

"And remember to check your screws every day." She tried again. If this didn't get him to speak _louder,_ nothing would.

"Yeah." He refused to look at her.

"And make sure to **dry** it **well** after taking a bath!" She was the one getting louder.

"Yeah." Still nothing.

"**Hey**! Are you **listening** to me?" This was starting to get annoying.

"Yeah." His body was limp and his voice was flat. He had been too embarrassed and irritated to look at her.

"Jeez!" Winry was done trying to get his attention; but truthfully, she was kind of enjoying his embarrassment. The look on his face couldn't get any funnier.

Right then, the train whistled in the distance.

"Ah, the train's here!" Winry said, jumping from the bench.

Edward came back from his moment of annoyance and swallowed a big lump. His hands were sweaty; his mind couldn't focus; his sight was fuzzy, and he couldn't stop shaking. This was real. The train was rolling closer.

"Remember to take good care of your leg, or you'll break it and you'll be forced to come back sooner than you expect" Winry scolded yet again, this time out of real concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I know already." Seriously, was she going to keep saying that? _I know I can be careless, but... it's not like I wanted to break it... I was just trying to stay alive... it's not like I broke it so many times_ Ok, so he could understand why she was insisting so much on it. He would make sure to be careful this time, and he waved a hand to let her know that, still not knowing how to look her in the eye.

Winry smiled "If you ever need maintenance, call me. I'll make sure to save the date for you on my schedule."

"Yeah." Edward walked towards the train door, not even looking back. When he stepped on the train, it suddenly hit him. It was now or never. "A date" He whispered before turning to look at Winry.

He looked like he wanted to say something, except he wasn't even opening his mouth. Edward could only stare at Winry, and she could feel he was trying to convey something through his golden eyes. Something big.

"What is it?" Winry broke the awkward silence. Even she was getting nervous now.

"Winry" Edward muttered. He frowned.

"What? Just tell me!" This was too much. If he had something to say, he should hurry, or the train would leave without him. Not that she minded. It would be great if he could stay, but she knew he would be restless. She knew he had to do this. She knew his heart had to come clean by doing this. She loved him for who he was and for everything he did to help others. And right now, she loved him for the nervous twitch in his eye.

Ed was struggling like he never thought he would. He had already told her about his feelings, damn it! Why was this so hard? He bit his lip furiously. His face was completely red. He couldn't breathe. Wanting to get it out of his chest for once and for all, he just yelled the most logical words he knew to explain anything:

"EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!" He pointed a shaky finger at Winry, his heart still beating like crazy. "I'LL GIVE YOU HALF OF MY LIFE! SO GIVE ME HALF OF YOURS!" And then he stopped yelling, realizing what he had just said. _Damn! I'll kick myself! That's it. She'll laugh at me. She's looking at me like I'm crazy. It's over. Stupid! Stupid! Stu-_

"Aaaaaaah! Why? Why do you alchemists have to be like **this**?" Winry huffed."There you go again, giving a speech about **equivalent exchange**. Are you **stupid**?" Winry slapped her own face in disbelief.

"Wh-what did you just say?" His finger was still pointing at her, and his face was still flushed. Had she just called him an idiot?

"You really are an **idiot**!" Yes, she had called him an idiot. Twice now. "Why would you want half of my life if I can give you **all** of it?!" Winry put a hand on her heart and a stern face. An awkward silence followed.

Edward was speechless. _She has just... _Was he still awake? He couldn't feel his legs or his arms. His hand was still up, or so he thought, and it was his turn to show disbelief.

Slowly, as her words ran again in hear head, Winry started to panic. "Eeeh?! No, **not all** of it! What I mean is I can give you 90%... No, 80%! Wait, maybe 70%? Argh! Maybe 85%? **Yes!** That's what I can give you!" With the help of her fingers, she finally and proudly announced the quantity to Edward, who burst into laughter.

"ED! ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?" Now she was mad. _He's the one who started this weird conversation! Why is he laughing?! _Her cheeks were as pink as they could get.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He laughed even harder, bending over while clutching his belly.

"ED!" Winry whimpered and stomped a foot on the ground.

His laughter died down. "You really are amazing! You just turned over the Law of Equivalent Exchange. Just like that!" He smiled widely at her.

"What does that mean? Are you making fun of me?" This whole thing was really confusing.

"Not at all." Edward straightened up and closed the distance between them, placing a hand behind the girl's head and pulling her to him in a warm embrace. "I feel much better now. Thank you, Win." He paused for a second, just to inhale her scent for the last time in a while. "I'll be back."

Winry was in utter shock. This was the man that had punched unconscious the last guy that had dared asking her out; a man that had saved the world and recovered his little brother's body; a man that had needed to forget her to be able to confess his true feelings to her. This was the man she had chosen, being all weird about his proposal, and all she could think of doing was to hug him back. So, she did. "Come home safe" She wrapped her arms around him as strongly as she could. This was just perfect.

The train left Resembool Station just one minute behind schedule, right after the last warning from the steward had successfully forced the young couple to break their embrace. As Winry stood on the platform, watching the train moving away, she could only think of the day Edward would come back to keep his promise. A new promise.

"My, is Edward leaving as well? Those two brothers should learn to stay in one place for a change!" Mrs. Kolonne, the station manager, had seen Alphonse leave a few weeks before. This time, she had secretly witnessed Winry and Edward's good bye, and so decided to talk to the girl.

"This is what's best for them." Winry smiled understanding and supporting her friends' wishes. "Guys who do nothing and stay still are too boring."

Only a week had passed and Winry was already missing Edward and Alphonse. Truth be told, she had been missing Edward from the moment she stopped hugging him a week ago at the station. However, she had loads of work to do around her workshop lately and her Grandmother had been giving her more and more obligations around the house too. _It will be fine _She told herself she was too busy to miss them _HIM._

"Granny, I'm taking a shower!" Winry yelled while going upstairs.

"Ok, dear. I'm going to the market, then. Be back real soon." Pinako answered from the kitchen.

"Ok! Don't forget the milk!" Winry was already in the bathroom.

Pinako smiled knowingly "I won't." It was funny how Winry would drink lots of milk every time Edward had just left. Some kind of longing, she thought, but she would never point it out to her granddaughter, knowing her temper. Pinako opened the door and left, already hearing the sound of running water coming from the second floor.

The phone rang in the Rockbell household.

The phone rang again "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!"

The phone rang a third time "Hello! Rockbell Automail Shop! Winry Rockbell speaking!" The young woman had a towel around her body, and her hair was still dripping from her recent shower.

"You know, you kept pestering me about calling more often when I was younger, and now that I actually did, you take forever to pick up." The man's voice wasn't very clear, but she knew perfectly who it was.

"Ed!" He could hear surprise in her voice.

"Hey, Win! I told you I would call!" And she could almost hear him smile.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's notes: OWARI! That's the end! Or a new start? I don't know yet, but I'd loooove to know what you guys think: should a new story come our way?**

**As always, R&R please! Let me know if you have any ideas or requests! I'll be reading you soon!**


End file.
